Secret Love
by Musicsoftball
Summary: Team Austin is now living in New York, Austin and Ally have been secretly dating since high school, not even Dez and Trish know about the couple. What happens when someone blackmails Austin? Will Austin risk Ally's safety and call the police? Or will he do what he is told and risk his life for her? Will they ever tell their secret? Give it a chance! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Ally Dawson, as most of you know. I'm twenty two years old now and Team Austin and Team Ally is still together and we all moved to New York City when I turned eighteen, because I'm the youngest. We all work together and get along as always. Trish and Dez started dating along the way and got married a little over a year ago. Don't ask how... But they are a very cute couple.

As for Austin and I, we've been dating since we were fourteen, but it's been a secret. We just thought that if it didn't work, we'd go back to normal and no one would ever know that we dated. Since it did work out very well without everyone knowing about our relationship, we would keep it that way because we were perfect the way we are and we didn't need anyone interfering.

We moved in together when Trish and Dez got married because Trish and I lived together in an apartment and Austin and Dez lived together in the apartment right across from Trish and I. When they told us they wanted to move in with one another, I was sad because I was going to miss Trish but ecstatic because Austin and I could live with each other without anyone being suspicious of our relationship. Trish and Austin just swapped rooms. Austin and I been together for eight years but we still haven't done _it_, if you know what I mean. I think it will come soon, but both of us think it will our affect our relationship.

Austin's career soared as well as mine, we still write our own songs and Jimmy Starr not only manages Austin, but me as well. Most of our concerts are half of his songs, half of mine and usually a duet or two at the end. I love that our concerts are together because it's easier and more fun that way.

Dez got a career as a film director and he is very serious about his job but he is still the same crazy old Dez we all know and love. He still directs Austin's music videos and they even convinced me to make a few videos too. Trish still gets a new job almost everyday, _how there are still jobs she hasn't had yet don't ask me_, but she is still the manager of Team Austin and Ally. On my days off, I give private music lessons to children and so does Austin. I'm off on Mondays and Wednesdays and Austin is off Tuesdays and Thursdays. We work on our duets together on Fridays and we both have off the weekends.

"Ally?" I hear Austin call from outside of the door.

"I forgot my keys again!" He says and I laugh at him rolling my eyes.

"Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault!" He says, but he's laughing too and as I open the door, his eyes lock with mine. It looks like something triggered inside of him as I see his eyes darken. He pushes both of us into the apartment, closes the door and pushes me against the door. He leans down, kisses me and I sigh. The kiss is rough and hard but turns to slow and passionate, as if he's telling me something.

"I love you." He mumbles as he pulls away for a breath and then kisses me again. Ah. The advantages of kissing another singer. We can kiss longer than any normal couple. I pull back and he looks at me and smiles.

"I love you too." I tell him and he picks me up bridal style, carries us to my room and lies me down on the bed. He climbs on top of me, careful to keep his weight off me, and gently kisses me. I moan into the kiss and I hear a low growl come from his throat. I grab the hem of his shirt and play with it. Austin sighs and pulls away from me.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." I say apologetically and look down in embarrassment. I thought that's what he wanted. I was so sure that it was going to be our first time. A tear fell from my eye and I slip out of Austin's grip to run away from him. Then I realize that he's in _my_ room and ran out of the apartment.

"Ally!" He calls but I keep going to the door.

"Please Ally! Listen to me!" I hear his voice coming closer to me so I go faster. When I open the door, I see Dez at the door, his fist up ready to knock and I just run past him. "Ally?" He asks but I keep going. After five minutes of running away from Austin, he starts getting mad.

"Darn it, Ally! I need to talk to you! Please..." He says slowing down to a stop but I keep running. Now it's pouring rain and I sit down on a bench near by to catch my breath. I have never been so embarrassed I'm my _life_. I can't believe I just did that! I'm so _stupid_ to ever think someone like _Austin_ would want someone like _me_, in _that_ way. Tears fall down my face as I think about how I just ruined my relationship of eight years with the only person I love.

After a few more minutes, I hear footsteps and they come to a halt in front if me. My breath hitches as I recognize the persons shoes. _Austin_. I sigh and look up at him and he's holding one of his sweatshirts.

"Ally. You're going to get sick out here in the rain. Please put on this sweatshirt and come with me?" He tells me, but it comes out more like a question than a statement. I just shake my no, still looking down.

"Okay." he says and I thought he was going to leave but I'm suddenly lifted off of the bench and he sets the sweatshirt over me and jogs toward our apartment. "Austin!" I screech but he keeps going. I squirm in his arms but he just keeps going. How is he jogging and carrying me at the same time?

"Austin! Let. Me. _Down_!" I yell at him but he just keeps going and chuckles at me.

"Alls, seriously. I love you but you're just going to run away from me again and get sick. Not on my watch..." He says as he slows to a walk. "I won't run! Just let me down!" I scream at him and he finally lets me down. I cross my arms and walk ahead of him slightly and cross my arms.

"Ally, please put on this sweatshirt. I don't you to get sick because of me." He says, guilt clear in his voice. Even though he doesn't have anything to be guilty about. I reluctantly take the sweatshirt from him and put it over my head, suddenly thanking Austin for bringing it and telling me to put it on.

"Ally... Why'd you run out like that?" he asks me and I turn my head from him. "Because that's so embarrassing. I-I'm sorry." I say and another tear slips from my eye.

"Ally... Trust me when I say this, I wanted that. I wanted it so much, you wouldn't imagine but..." He trails off.

"But what Austin? That was the most embarrassing thing that has _ever_ happened to me!" I yell at him in frustration that he wanted _it_ too but let me embarrass myself like that.

"I have to talk to about something that's very serious and if you couldn't tell," he says while chuckling. "I was getting sort of getting off topic." He says while smiling. "I'm just... _really_ nervous." He tells me and I freeze in my spot. Did I hear him correctly? "What?" I ask him and he chuckles. "Yes Ally. I said that I am really nervous." He tells me and I turn to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him and he swallows noticeably.

"Ally... You are the most amazing thing that has happened to me, you're even better than pancakes!" He says with a nervous chuckle." You changed my life for the better and I can't imagine life without you. You are sweet, adorable, funny, smart, talented , and so much more. You are indescribably beautiful and wonderful and you have the potential to do anything and everything. I love you, so much." He says and he drops to a knee and I gasp. I start crying right there, on the spot. "Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" He asks me holding out a beautiful ring.

"Austin, I-"


	2. Chapter 2

"Austin, I- Yes!" I scream, tackling him. He pulls away to put the ring on and kissed me. I break away from the kiss, my head falling backwards in laughter and Austin smiles at me. "Why are you laughing?" He asks me, the smile still on his face.

"I just love you so much. I really do, and I- this is perfect. I can't imagine it getting better than this." I say and he smiles at me.

"Oh really? I think it can get better..." He says to me, licking his lips and winking at me. I start laughing again and he runs toward our apartment building, grabbing my hand. When we get into the elevator, he pushes me against the wall and leans down to kiss my neck. I moan and grab Austin's shirt yanking his lips to meet mine, making me moan again. The elevator dings at our floor and I sprint toward our apartment, unlock it and slam the door shut.

Austin pushes me into my room and pushes me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me and looked into my eyes, grabbing the bottom of my shirt, silently asking for permission and I nod at him. He pulls my sweatshirt and shirt off, looking into my eyes the whole time. I suddenly get self-conscious and cover my body with my hands.

"Ally..." He whispers, pulling my hands down and kissing me sweetly. "You're perfect." His hands go around my waist and he kisses me again, feeling my body. His hand goes behind my back and he looks at me. I take a deep breath and swallow my nerves but he pulls his hand back and I look up at his face.

"Look Ally, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I want this to be perfect for us and I don't want you to have any regrets, okay? I see that you're nervous and self-conscious." He grabs my hand and puts it to his hard. I look up at him through my eyelashes. "Why are you so nervous? That's two times in like, an hour! You never get nervous. It's only me..." I ask him and he chuckles.

"Well, first of all, I could ask you the same question, why are you so nervous? It's just me!" He says, his voice going up an octave, mocking me and I roll my eyes. "And... I'm nervous _because_ it's you, Ally. Don't you see? I can get in front of a crowd, be on national television, you name it, and not be nervous. But with you... You're a whole different story. Even when you grab my hand, my heart skips a beat, when you look at me, I get so self-conscious it's indescribable. I get nervous _because_ it's you. No other reason, it's because you're you, that makes me nervous. You're too perfect for me not to be nervous. I don't deserve you. I really don't and for some reason, I have you. I love you." I'm in tears, I can't believe he thinks that of me. "I love you too, Austin. I really do and my life would be horrible without you. It really would." He leaned down and kissed be, and trailed kisses down my stomach. I nod at him, letting him know that I am ready.

LINE BREAK

When I wake up, Austin isn't in the bed with me, as usual. I slowly tip toe out of bed, put on a robe and walk out of the room and I see Austin making breakfast. I stare at him for a minute, maybe two.. He's shirtless... C'mon, gimme a break.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He greets me, "Like whatchya see?" He asks chuckling. "And even after last night, you're blushing... And _that_ just made the slight blush on your cheeks spread down below your neck and your cheeks got a darker shade of pink." He says, finally turning around. "How'd I do?" He asks walking over to me and looking at my neck, which _is_ a shade of pink... "Perfect! Whoop whoop!" He says victoriously, grabbing my hands and pulling me to dance. We dance for a minute before sitting down to eat.

After eating and showering (kind of... Let's just say _our_ first shower ended up making us dirtier...), Austin and I invite Trish and Dez over to our apartment. It's Saturday, and usually on Saturday's, they always come over and we all just hangout. Also, Trish and Dez had been on vacation and came home yesterday, which Austin and I were... busy...

Two minutes later, they were knocking on our door and I got up to answer the door. "Trish!" I screamed at the same time she yelled "Ally!" And we hugged each other."Hey Sis." Dez said to me, I know that we aren't actually brother and sister but we are so close, it's practically the same thing and because he is married to Trish... Long story short, I call him my brother and he calls me his sister. "Hey bro" I say, reaching up to hug him. "Austin! Dez and Trish are here!" I yell into the apartment, inviting the couple to come in.

"So, how was Hawaii? Did you have fun?" I ask them. Both of them smiled and that's when Austin came out of his room. "Hey Dez!" He says and they do their handshake. "Hey Trish!" He said, bending down to hug her. "What took you so long to get out here?" Trish asked Austin and he laughed out loud and I blushed. "Ally woke up late this morning and I* made breakfast this morning..." He said and Trish nods her head. "Makes perfectly good sense." We all laugh and catch up on how their vacation was.

TWO HOURS LATER (STILL IN THE APARTMENT)

Trish gasps and stands up. Dez stands next to her but she pushes him away. "Please sit down so I can breathe" She tells Dez and I speak up. "Trish. What's wrong?" I ask her and Trish gives me a quizzical look. "What's that?" She asks, pointing at me and now I give her a look. "What?" I ask her. "The ring. The. Engagement Ring. On _your_ finger!" She says. No. No no no no! This cannot be happening. Um..._Think_. "Okay look. I know it was wrong but I have been dating this guy for a long time and he kind of asked me to marry him..." I say looking down and shrugging.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Who is he? I am your best friend! You should be telling me these things!" I can't tell her... It'll ruin everything. "I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry... Things are going really well with him and I really don't want to mess it up with him." I tell them and Trish looks upset.

"I though we were best friends. We're supposed to tell each other _everything_ Ally!" She yells at me and my phone goes off. "It's probably your _fiancé_..." She says in disgust and picks my phone off the table. Trish laughs humorlessly, "From Babe." She says and sends me a glare."Trish, you're being really mean to Ally. It needs to stop." Austin says, sticking up for me. "I hate you Ally. I hate you, I hate you. I. _Hate_. YOU!" She screeches and runs out of the apartment, tears running down both of our faces.

"Trish!" I try to run after her but Austin grabs me from behind. "Ally, let her go Alls. Don't take her personally, she's just really emotional right now, with the baby and everything." I gasp as Dez says from in front of me and Austin lets go of me from behind. "Pregnant?" I whisper, a smile coming to my face and it quickly disappeared. "She didn't tell me either... This isn't fair! Trish!" I yell running out the door and open the door to her apartment. "Trish!" I yell and I hear her sobs coming from her and Dez's room.

"Why can you keep secrets from me if I'm such a bad friend for keeping secrets from you? Huh Trish? You didn't tell me you were pregnant Trish!" I screamed at her, storming into her room. "You can keep secrets from me now?" I ask her angrily and she looks at me with angry eyes. "I hate you Ally! Why would you come back here?" I start bawling right there looking at her and my face softens.

I take a deep breath. "Congratulations on your baby Trish. I wish the best of luck to you and Dez and your future. Goodbye Trish." I choke out through sobs and I just stand in the room, too broken down to move. I can't breathe. "Leave my apartment Ally. Both you and Austin can find yourselves a new director and manager." She says and pushes me put the door of the apartment and slams the door on my face. I break down and fall to the floor.

"Ally?" I hear Dez ask me and I just shake my head, signaling to leave me alone and he sighs. "Alls..." I hear Austin say and I jump into his arms. "Austin..." I broke down in his arms again. "It's okay baby. It's gonna be okay." He says and he carries me into


	3. Chapter 3

Austin made me tea and I calmed down a bit but I'm still crying. "Babe, everything will be fine. I promise." I close my eyes at his comment, trying to believe it but I can't. Trish and I have never kept secrets from each other and now that we have, everything we have been through is over. We have never said I hate you before nut she certainly didn't have a problem with saying it ten minutes ago. We're not going to just get over this fight this time. It's over.

"Alls, I'm going to call the producer for the show next Saturday and cancel it. I'll be right back. If you need me, just yell." He told me sweetly, going into his room. "Austin! Don't cancel it! I'll be fine!" I say and he comes out of his room. "Babe, are you sure? It won't kill anyone, missing one show." He says, sitting next to me on the couch. "I'm sure, Austin." I say and I hug him. "we need to find a new director and manager Austin." I tell him quietly. We should do that soon before we're forgotten. Austin and I head to my room and I grab my phone off the table.

"Should I text Trish Austin?" I ask him once my phone is out. "It's up to you Babe. How bad was the blowout?" He ask and I sigh. "It was pretty bad, maybe I should apologize... Should I just tell her about us?" Austin comes, puts an arm around me and kisses my temple. "Ally, relax. If you want to tell her or apologize, we could go right now if you want. If you don't, then we don't have to. Whatever you want to do." He tells me and I think about it for a moment. "I'm sorry Austin, but I have to tell her." I say and I start to cry. "You don't have _anything_ to be sorry about, okay? I get it, I want to tell Dez anyway, if that's okay with you." He tells me and I nod my head yes. "You ready?" He asks me and I let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "As ready as I'll ever be..." I say and we go to the door.

I take a deep breath and knock on their door. We wait for what feels like hours but in reality is seconds. Trish answers the door, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Why do you keep coming back when all I've done is hurt you Ally? Don't you hate me yet?" She bombards me with questions but I cut her off. "May we come in?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I-" she takes a deep breath. "You hurt me too much." She tells me and I get angry.

"_I_ hurt _you_ too much? Trish, let's be real for a minute. You told me you hated me many times, told me to leave your apartment, had you and Dez quit your jobs in Team Austin, didn't tell me about your pregnancy... Trish, I didn't tell you who I'm engaged to. That's it! Now, tell me. Who's more hurt Trish? I'm pretty sure it's me because I don't feel that great. I came here to apologize to you and tell you the truth but if you really hate me that much, I'll leave but I need you to know that I'll never hate you. No matter what happens." I tell her and tears fall from my eyes again. Why am I so stinken emotional all of the sudden? Geez.

Trish suddenly leaps forward and tackles me in a bear hug. She's crying and so am I. "I'm sorry Ally. I don't hate you, I love you with all my heart and you know that. I'm sorry I blew up at you and I'm sorry I've been so rude. I also feel bad that I didn't tell you that I was pregnant." She tells me and I cry even harder. "I'm sorry too and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth..." I say and reach over to hug her again then we walk into their apartment at sit on the couch.

"So... When did you find out that you were pregnant?! Oh My Gosh! How far along are you?! C'mon girl! Gimme some details." We start squealing and I hear Austin chuckle beside me. "Okay, we'll I'm only three weeks along and we found out in Hawaii!" We squeal again and I realize how much I need her in my life. "Do you have names yet?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "You need to get on that girl. And a baby shower! I'll set it up! Are you going to find out the gender?" I ask and she says yes. After a few minutes Dez comes out of their room and smiles at us. "Hey Alls, I'm glad everything worked out." He says with a loving glance toward Trish and I give her a look. "Me too!" Trish and I say in unison and I give her a side hug.

It suddenly got quiet and she looks at me. "If you don't mind me asking, but who is your mysterious fiancé?" She asks and I take a deep breath. "Okay, well. We've been dating for eight years a-" I start and Trish stops me. "Eight years? How much have you, ya know, done?" She asks and I roll my eyes, typical Trish. "Let me finish." I say and she nods, and looks at me with curious eyes. "Well... _Yesterday_, he proposed and I said yes." She squeals and starts questioning me like I did with her and the pregnancy. "Okay, _who _is going to be my last question... Is he hot?" She asks and I can tell that Austin is holding back a laugh. "He's smokin hot." I say as a joke, and Trish squeals and laughs with me. Dez gets an angry face and he begins to speak. "Um... Can we meet him, before you do anything... Drastic?" He asks and we all laugh besides him. "Dez you've met him before, you love him." I say with a laugh and now he just has a confused expression on his face.

"Okay, is he taller than you?" She asks and I laugh. "Who isn't?" I ask and we all laugh, agreeing.

"Hair color?" She asks... I hope this doesn't make it too obvious.

"Blonde." Crossing my fingers...

"Is he funny? I hate guys without a sense of humor!" She says making me think of all the times Austin has made me laugh. "He's hilarious." I answer.

"Will he be able to fit in with Team Austin? Like, can we all hang out with him at once and it won't be awkward?" Dez asks me and I chuckle because he is* Team Austin. "Yes."

"Is he really social?" Dez asks another question and I nod my head yes. "And we've met him before?" Austin asks and I laugh throwing my head back. Dez gasps and we all turn to him. "Is it Elliot?" He asks and I shake my head no. "Wait... I don't even think Elliot has blonde hair... I don't know." He says and we all laugh at him. "I don't know either... Who is it?" She asks quickly and I run my hand through my hair. "Promise you won't be mad at either of us?" I question and they nod their head frantically up and down.

I shake my leg frantically up and down and start chewing on a piece of my hair. Austin reaches over, pulls it from my mouth, looks me in the eye and nods his head. He grabs my hand and breaks the awkward silence that has fallen between us. "We're engaged." He speaks loudly and firmly. Dez and Trish sit there, staring at us and I look up at Austin. "Babe?" I question. "Yeah?" He answers back. "Should we, ya know, give them some time or something?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders. He puts his hand on Dez's knee. "We'll be in our apartment... Uh, talk to you later Buddy." He says and we get up and quickly walk out of their apartment.

"That _could've_ gone better..." I say and he smiles at me. "But... We can finally share a room, not just a bed." He says and he winks at me. He leans down and kisses my neck and I moan. "Austin." I say warningly but he doesn't say anything. "What if Dez and Trish come here?" I ask and I moan. "Who cares? They already know..." He trails of, nibbling on sensitive skin on my neck and kissing up to my earlobe. "Austin..." I moan and he growls at me and suddenly I feel like we're being watched.

I turn to the door and just as I suspected, Trish and Dez are at our door, staring at us, eyes wide and open mouths and Austin is still kissing my neck. "Austin. Dez and Trish are here..." I tell him but he just responds with an I don't care. "Austin, I care. Please?" I ask, grabbing his hand. He grumbles in response and intertwines our fingers. "Fine." He says but leans down and kisses my lips before turning to Trish and Dez, still shocked. I smile at them but Austin looks sort of grumpy. I'm not surprised, now that they know, he's not ashamed to do anything in front of them. They know that is going to happen eventually.

"Thanks guys..." Austin says to them sarcastically but they don't move. "C'mon guys! Don't just stand there! We _could_ be doing something important right now!" Austin says, clearly frustrated that they interrupted him and aren't saying or doing anything. "What would you be doing?" Dez asks, his protectiveness coming out. Usually it would be Austin, but Austin is the, uh, you know... Austin rolls his eyes, "I'm pretty sure I just gave you a nice preview of what we _could_ be doing but we can't if you're staring us down!" He says and Dez just stares at him.

"Okay Dez, you can't really be mad be-" Austin starts but is interrupted. "Yes I can!" He says with crazy eyes. "Alright, Dez... You got Trish pregnant and even though I wasn't super happy about the _things_ Trish was doing, I got over it because it was you. _And_, we've been together for eight years so I think it's reasonable." He says and Dez makes a gagging sound. "My innocent sister has been doing these kind of _things_ for how long now?" He asks and Austin rolls his eyes at him once again, "Dez we ha-" he starts but Dez cuts him off, again.

"Ally shouldn't have done any of these things until she was at least eighteen! You guys were dating at fourteen! Ew. Just the- please tell me she was at least _sixteen_." He says, disturb at the thought. "Dez, our first time was yesterday..." I say, feeling awkward talking about this topic. "Really?" He asks, his smile widening. We both nod. "Thanks for taking care of my little sister Austin." He says and they do their handshake. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He says smiling down at me and outs his arm around my waist.

He bends down to kiss me, and he touches my side and it makes me giggle, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, but not before he chuckles against my lips. "I love you." I say against his lips and he says "I love you too" against mine. Dez groans and makes a gagging sound. "She's like my little sister dude!" He yells at Austin and I laugh, him slipping his tongue into my mouth again.

I moan into his mouth and as a joke, I pretend to grind my hips into Austin's _lower region_. "Ally! Did you really just do that?!" He asks and I smile into the kiss. I play with the hem of Austin's shirt and pull it over his head and he puts his lips to my neck. I moan his name and throw my head back. "Austin! Ally! Don't you dare... You did it last night! Can't you take a break tonight?!" He whisper-yells because its almost 11:30 at night. Austin reaches the hem of my shirt and toys with it for a minute. "You won't do anything if I'm standing here! You know you won't!" He tells us angrily and obviously he meant me, because Austin will do anything to prove a point. Austin rips my shirt over my head and goes to the clip in the back. He glances at Dez, who is still watching and growls, annoyed that Dez is still standing there.

Austin grabs the top of my sweatpants and plays with them, and surprises me when he puts his hands in my pants and squeezes my butt. He pulls me closer and grabs the hem of my pants down, pulling me out of them and I gasp along with Dez and Trish. "Will you please go?" Austin asks them, through clenched teeth "Can you please like, not do this tonight? Maybe ever again?" Dez asks hopefully and I roll my eyes. "Dez!" I yell at him. "Please leave!" But he shakes his head no. "Fine" Austin mumbles against my lips and reaches his hand behind my back and unclips the clip. He lets the floppy material fall off my arms and to the floor. My back is to Dez but he can tell that Austin and I's naked torsos are touching. "Dez if you don't leave right now, you are going to see Ally naked! So if you wouldn't mind, I would like to have some _fun_ with my fiancé!" He yells at Dez angrily. Right then, Austin turned his attention from Dez to me and I grabbed his pants pulling them down. When I turned my attention back to where Dez was sitting, he was gone. "Finally..." I moaned and he picked me up and brought me to my, no, _our_ room.

A/N I don't write explicit scenes ... Lol


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dez and Trish came over and Austin and I _finally_ got to be ourselves. It's the first time in eight years. It's amazing. It really is. When they first got here, Dez was uneasy but he's okay now. "Dez please..." I say and he rolls his eyes. "But I- think of it my way... It's like my brother and sister having, ya know..." He trails off and now _I_ roll my eyes. "Would you rather me going around doing those kind of things with random strangers?" I ask, not seriously of course but Austin grabs my hand from beside me in the couch.

"Dez, this is what you yelled at me for when you started doing these things with Trish, remember? And you're being worse. Look, I'll never hurt her. I promise. It's not like we're being irresponsible Dez. Eight _years_ Dez. Eight. Long. _Years_! That's how long I've been waiting for this. My first time _ever_ was with Ally on Friday, so please, just leave it alone. You know me Dez, I would never hurt Ally, I love her." Austin sighs and I lean over to kiss him. "I love you too." I tell him and Dez groans. "Fine." He grumbles and Trish grabs his hand and he smiles at her.

Trish lifts her head up and looks at Austin. "You've only done it two times? With one person?" She asks him and I swear I see the slightest shade of pink on his cheeks."Yeah, so?" He asks and he tries to tune out of the conversation but that's not what Trish has planned. "Oh c'mon! That's impossible... You're twenty two years old!" She says in complete shock. "Even Dez and I have been with more than one person!" She all but yells and Austin shrugs his shoulders.

"I've been with Ally since I was fourteen guys. Who else was I gonna do it with? I certainly wasn't going to cheat on her and I certainly didn't do anything at thirteen years old!" He tells them, still embarrassed and they just look at him like he's crazy. "That was seriously your first time?" Dez asks and Austin nods his head. "Now I'm just curious, when was your first kiss? How old were you?" Trish asks Austin and he groans his head in response.

"Does it really matter?" Was his response and she nods her head frantically. "Fine, but you guys answer first." He responds and Trish is more than happy to tell everyone. "I was seven years old and it was with some kid named Jake." She says and turns her head to Dez. "Mine was when I was eleven with Mindy..." He says and shutters. "It wasn't my fault! She forced me into it!" He yells and we all start to laugh. "Mine was with Dallas and I was thirteen." I say and I turn to look at Austin.

"You guys are gonna laugh at me..." He groans and we all talk about how we wouldn't tell anyone and we wouldn't laugh. "How bad could it be? Were you like, fifteen or something? C'mon, Ally was _thirteen_! How much worse can you _get_? No offense Ally." He asks and Austin shakes his head no. "I'm not telling you guys, it's too embarrassing and what Dez just said proves that you will all laugh in my face." he says looking down at the ground. "I promise that we won't laugh at you." I say and he sends Trish an annoyed look. "I can't Ally. It's just too embarrassing." He tells me, looking into my eyes.

"C'mon we all told you ours, so you tell us now!" Trish says impatiently. "You know what? Fine! My first kiss was on my eighteenth birthday with Ally, okay? Are you happy now? Even that was just a peck... The first time Ally and I ever made out was last year." We all stand there, frozen not knowing what to do and Austin sighs and goes into his room. I hear the door lock on the other side and we all get up and go to his door. I knock on it and don't hear a response, I only hear his heavy breathing. "Please open up Austin." Trish says and he mumbles a no. "Please Austin..." I say to him. "For me?" I ask and a second later, Austin opens the door with an upset and angry look on his face.

He doesn't say anything, just looks at us, waiting for someone to speak up but finally breaks the silence. "Can I just be alone? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I just don't want to talk right now." He says and we all nod and Dez and Trish turn around to go to their apartment. "No, guys, you can stay, make yourselves at home, I'm just not up for talking right now." He says and they come back and sit down on the couch.

"Austin, please come sit with us. I know you don't want to talk but please, sit with us." I beg him and he nods his head, sitting down it the arm chair next to the couch. I sigh and look at him and he turns to look at me. 'Come here', I mouth to him and he gets up and sits next to me. "Austin, I'm sorry-" Trish starts but he cuts her off. "Don't be, really." He says turning to face her and she shakes her head. "No, what we did was wrong, we're sorry." Dez joins in and I put a finger to my lips, signaling for them to be quiet and stop apologizing. This is why Austin wanted to be alone in his room. Well... Technically it is now the guest room but you get what I mean.

I lean over and whisper into Austin's ear, "If it makes you feel better, I think it's sweet that you did that. It just makes me love you even more." He gives me a sad smile and kisses me but quickly pulls away when someones phone went off. "That's mine, sorry." She says and quickly grabs her phone and opens it up. Almost a minute later, she screams so loud and starts squealing like a twelve year old girl would do.

"OH MY GOSH! I just got an email, saying that there was a last minute cancellation in Madison Square Garden on Saturday and they want to know if Austin and Ally can perform!" I immediately stand up and so does Austin. He turns to me and hugs me, "Look how far you have gotten Ally! Playing in Madison Square Garden?! What happen to the wittle Awwy wit stage fright?" He asks while pinching my cheeks, laughing. "Look how far _I've_ come? What about you? You're playing there too! Oh my gosh! I need an outfit! Trish, let's go!" I scream, kiss Austin and run out the door, along with Trish.

**_LINE BREAK (AUSTIN'S POV)_**

When Ally and Trish leave, Dez and I are left alone, which is kind of awkward because now they know Ally and I are engaged and my confession a few minutes ago. "Look man, I'm sorry that we forced you to tell us about..." He trails off and I shake my head. "No, I'm sorry for blowing up. That's just... Tough because it's so embarrassing, you know? Most people have their first kiss by the time they're like thirteen... I was eighteen Dez, _eighteen_!" I tell him frustrated and he gives me a look.

"Okay Austin, we both know that you definitely _could've_ kissed someone when you were like, three. So, what's the real reason you didn't have your first kiss until you were eighteen?" He asks me and I sigh. Ally and I met in pre-school and ever since then, I've had a crush on her but I never told anyone. Ally always told me about the boy she liked or how hot or cute a kid in her class was and I would always be supportive of her, smile and laugh when she would talk about her crushes, but it would be killing me inside.

"I started liking Ally in pre-school and I didn't want to kiss anyone else so I waited until I could have her." I told him and he just stared at me. "You waited fourteen years to finally ask her out?! You're Austin Moon!" I roll my eyes at him and start to explain myself. "Look, she was always talking about the guys she liked and stuff and I never had the guts to ask her out..." I said. "Does Ally know?" He asks me and I shake my head no. "You should tell her, really." He says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Anyways... How is it?" He asks and I give him a confused look. "How is what?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "You know... The um..." He says and I roll my eyes. "Should I really be talking to _you_ about this, considering you were very angry last night and this is morning?" I say with a chuckle and he rolls his eyes. "Is she good?" He asks like he wasn't yelling at us to never do _that_ again. "Dez!" I scream, turning to look him in the eyes. "Is she?!" He asks again and I shake my head. "I'm not answering that Dez. Wouldn't that be invading her privacy?" I ask him, looking at him curiously. "Yes, if I wasn't close with her! C'mon!" He says and I roll my eyes. "Dez, I can't invade her privacy like that, I'm sorry." I say and he smiles.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asks and I smile. "More than anything..." I trail off. "I'm glad she has someone like you and I'm glad you have someone like her." He says and I smile at the thought of us spending the rest of our lives together. "I gotta go though, I have to go to work... I'll talk to you later, bye!" He says, high fives me and walks out the door.

I turn on the tv and wait for Ally to get home from shopping, preparing myself to watch her try on all of her outfits. I laugh, knowing that when she gets home, all she will be doing is trying on clothes. Ally calls me, telling me that she needs carrying her bags upstairs. Oh gosh... When I get downstairs, Ally is there with so many bags, it will take four trips to even get them in the elevator.

"I can't see you, I think you're drowning in your clothes..." I tell her with a smirk and she laughs. I walk over to her and grab the bags in her hand and put them down and kiss her. "I love you Ally." I say against her lips and she smiles into the kiss. "I love you too... But we need to get these bags up to our room." She tells me and we both grab bags and head upstairs.

After about an hour, we finally get the bags upstairs and we are both sitting on the bed. "Can I see some things you bought?" I ask her and she turns to me, a shocked expression on her face. "I never would have thought that you would ask that, _especially_ considering how much I bought today." She says and grabs some bags from the living room. When she comes back, she sits back down with the bag of clothes and pulls a piece of clothing out. "Okay, so this is my outfit for the concert next weekend I'm so excited!" She says and I smile at her. I love seeing her happy, it makes me* happy. "Will you show it to me?" I ask her and she winks at me. "If you can get me in it..." She whispers in my ear and I look up at her in shock.

"What?" I ask and she laughs. She grabs my collar and pulls my lips to hers, "You heard me!" She says with a giggle. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head and she smiles at me and I smile back. I grab the top of her pants and pull them down quickly and Oh My Lord, she's not wearing underwear. "Did you really think I would put clothes back on you?" I ask her and she hakes her head. "No, that's why I wanted you to undress me." She says and she winks at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

I wake up the next morning with Ally in my arms and I smile. I get up slowly , careful not to wake Ally up, and grab my sweatpants and slip them over my boxers. I walk to the kitchen and start cooking pancakes. As I start cooking, the phone rings and it's Trish and Dez's apartment.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone. "Hey Austin, it's Trish. Is Ally there?" She asks as I flip another pancake. "No, sorry, she's still asleep but I'm making breakfast. Do you guys wanna come over in about a half hour?" I ask, and she says they will be here soon.

About ten minutes after I talk to Trish, I hear Ally get out of bed so I turn around and watch the bedroom door, waiting for her to walk out of the bedroom. When she comes out, I can't help but laugh out loud. "Stop laughing Austin! It's not funny!" She yells at me as she limps to the table. "It's hilarious!" I say and start to laugh again. "Oh, Dez and Trish are coming in twenty minutes for breakfast." I tell her and she nods her head.

Finally, after I cook breakfast, I set the table and run to our room to grab a shirt, Trish and Dez knock on our door when I'm getting changed. "Babe, can you grab that?" I call out and she calls back a yes. I'm walking out of our room as I see Ally limping toward the door and I chuckle. She turns around and glares at me before opening the door. "Hey guys" she says and they exchange their good mornings. "Hey Austin!" Trish and Dez say in unison. "Hey guys" I say and we all go sit at the table. As for Ally, she's barely halfway to the table. She tried to cover up that she was limping but she would actually yelp out in pain so that didn't work...

"Why are you limping?" Trish asks her suddenly and Ally blushed furiously and I burst out laughing. Dez playfully gives me a dirty look. "Take it easy on her Austin! That's three nights in a row." He says glancing at Ally and laughs. I get out of my seat and walk over to Ally, lift her up and put her in her seat at the table, still laughing. "Hey! Don't just blame me, she definitely initiated it last night, so, it's her fault too..." I say giving Ally a knowing glance and she looks down.

"Oh My Gosh, that's so embarrassing... I can't believe you just had to lift me up and set me down in my chair!" She exclaims looking down again and she turns to me. She whacks me in the chest. "This is all _your_ fault!" She screeches and I laugh. "Really? Last night, I remember asking you to show me your outfit for the concert and y-" She cut me off quickly, not wanting to hear the rest. "Okay! I get it!" She screeches but Dez and Trish want to hear what happened. "What happened? What'd she do?" Dez asks me but I shake my head, knowing that Ally wouldn't want me to say it.

"I'm not saying, Ally doesn't want me to." I say and sneak a glance at Ally. She's looking at me with pure shock in her eyes. "What?" I ask her, all joking aside. "I'm just- Nothing. Never mind..." She says while shaking her head. "If you want to tell me, go ahead. I don't mind." I tell her, grabbing her hand but she just shakes her head and I decide not to push the subject any farther. "Well... If you need to talk, I'm all ears." I tell her and she nods her head.

It's barely quiet for a second before Trish breaks it. "Why can't you treat me like that? Oh guys, the concert isn't Saturday, It's Wednesday..." She says and Ally and I don't really care, we're already prepared for it. In the middle of breakfast, Ally says she doesn't feel well and goes into our room. She keeps insisting that she's fine but she seems... off... After we finish breakfast, we all sit in the living room and watch tv. Trish has the remote, so obviously, we have been watching celebrity gossip so I have been tuned out mostly. I'm thinking about Ally. As I'm thinking about if I should see how Ally's doing (I don't want to wake her up if she fell asleep), I hear Ally's name from the tv so I tune in.

"Is this man Ally's lover?" The voice asks and shows a picture of her hugging a man with dark brown hair, then the voice continues. "We spotted Ally and this mystery man at a local coffee shop on their street. It seemed as if she knew no one else who was at the coffee shop besides him. It looks as if we _finally_ caught Ally Dawson on a date!" The voice says and I look down.

Ally cheated on me? What did I do wrong? I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I notice both Dez and Trish's eyes on me. I get up and sprint out of the apartment as fast as I could, Dez close on my tail. "Dez, leave me alone. I want to be alone." I say, more tears coming from my eyes as I sit down on a park bench. "Please... I'll call you later or something, I just want to be alone." I say and I hear his footsteps get faint and they slowly disappear. I start thinking of anything I did for Ally to do this and as I do, I slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and I slowly open my eyes to find the streets already filled with cars. I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out. Seventy two missed calls and sixty seven new messages, from Dez, Trish, _Ally_. I close my eyes, tears forming at the thought. I'm not mad at her, no. I'm just upset because I know I don't deserve her. I knew that when we first started dating. I just wish I _was_ good enough for her. I sit on the bench pretzel style , humming sad toons until around ten until I get up. I decide to go back to the apartment because I finally cooled off and I think that Ally and I need to rehearse before tomorrow. Then, we can talk. I text Ally.

_Ally, I'm coming back tonight for the concert tomorrow... We'll figure this out after the concert is over. See you soon..._

Ally's POV

I wake up from my nap at around four pm because I felt like I was going to throw up and I sprint to the bathroom. When I'm done, I call Trish. "Hello?" I ask into the phone when she answers. "Ally." She says coldly... "Okay? I guess... Anyway, I've been really sick and I wanted to know if you could bring me a pregnancy test?" I ask, whispering the last part, just in case Austin hears. "Why are you whispering?" She asks me and I roll my eyes. "I don't want Austin to hear because if I'm not pregnant, I don't need to explain." I explain to her through the phone. "Austin came back?" She asks and now I'm confused. Where did he go? "He left? When? Why?" I ask her and I hear her sigh and she tells me she will be at my apartment with left over pregnancy tests she had from herself that she didn't use.

Within seconds, Trish comes barging through the door. "Do you even care that Austin left? You didn't even notice he was gone Ally! How could you cheat on him like that?" She starts yelling immediately, confusing me more than I was before.

"It was on the gossip channel Ally! We saw the hug and everything. Austin ran out of the apartment and told Dez he wanted to be alone." She says more calmly. "What are you talking about Trish? I never cheated on him!" I screech, insulted that anyone would ever think that. "It was on tv Ally! We all saw it! I just can't believe you would do that to him. He loves you so much Ally. He would never hurt you but you just stabbed him in the back." She tells me bitterly and I bite my lip to keep myself from blowing up. I take a step away from her and grab my phone to call Austin. I try three times but it goes to voicemail every time.

"T-Trish..." I say and start bawling. "I never cheated on him, I swear! I love him beyond how much a normal person should love someone. I wish I could explain everything to him! I would never hurt him. _Ever_." I say, crying so hard that I can't speak anymore and I drop to the ground. Dez comes walking in a minute later, lifts me onto the couch and rubs circles on my back.

"He'll be back Ally. He loves you so much... I know I shouldn't be telling you this but, he said he started crushing on you in pre-school and that's why you were the first person he ever kissed, or ever went out with. He told me that you would talk to him about the guy you liked and that's why it took him fourteen years to finally ask you out. Ally, he loves you so much, I promise." I start crying even harder because of how touching that was. Why didn't Austin ever tell me that?

"Do you wanna, ya know?" Trish asks me lifting the bag up and I nod my head. I get in there and take a deep breath. I take two of the tests, just in case. I wait five minutes and the beepers go off. I look at them. Both of them positive. My mouth starts to form a small smile and my hand lifts to my stomach. "I'm gonna have a baby." I say looking at my stomach and I walk out of the bathroom. "I'm pregnant." I say and Trish smiles at me. "Our kids are gonna be the same age! Oh my gosh, they are going to be best friends!" She starts to squeal and I laugh but I remember Austin. How am I going to tell him if _he isn't here? _

Dez, Trish and I all try to get in touch with Austin all day but no answer. at finally nine o'clock of relentless texting and calling, we call it a night. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. It's been a long day.

I wake up the next morning to find that Austin still hasn't come home and the concert is tomorrow. I start to cry, thinking that I ruined everything with Austin and I. He could get anyone he wants if we break up but me? No one would date _me_, which is why I still don't get why Austin loves me... Lov_ed_... Sorry. I glance at the clock and it's already eleven and I'm starving. I stand up and whip up some pancakes, six of them but I only ate two because I started to get sick again. I hear my phone go off with the ringtone I set so I know it's Austin and sprint to it. I lift up my phone and read the text.

_Ally, I'm coming back tonight for the concert tomorrow... We'll figure this out after the concert is over. See you soon..._

I sigh. Every time Austin used to text me, it would end in,

_Love you Baby ;) From: Your Hot Amazing Boyfriend Austin 3_

but now its just see you soon...

I sit on our bed for the rest of the day crying, waiting for Austin but by the time nine thirty rolls in, I'm exhausted from crying and pass out on the bed.

Austin's POV

When I get to our apartment, Ally's asleep on our bed with dry tear stains on her face and tissues all around her. Shouldn't I be the one who's upset? I was cheated on and she's the cheater! I feel bad though... She looks so, broken. A tear slips from my eye. I just want this to be over! I want Ally back. I just want her back...

LINE BREAK

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going off but I fall back asleep quickly. I don't know if you know, but park benches are super hard to sleep in. By the time I finally wake up, it's one o'clock in the afternoon. I slowly get up and find Ally in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey..." She says without looking back at me. "Hi." I say and she turns around. I almost want to cry at the sight of her. Her eyes are red and puffy, she has tears running down her face, her hair is in a messy bun and she just looks awful... She looks like she feels awful, I mean... She still looks beautiful to me. "Um... I made you, uh, pancakes because I thought that you would uh, be hungry..." She says stumbling over her words. "You don't have to be nervous but thank you for the pancakes." I say and she nods. I start eating my pancakes and she begins to speak again.

"Um... I think that we should rehearse our set before the concert." She said, stuttering. "Me too, do you want to start?" I ask her, taking my last bite and wiping my mouth and she nods. We practice our set for an hour and a half before both of us get dressed. When she steps out of the room, I can't help but stare at her. She looks so beautiful, I wish I could kiss her. Maybe I should just forgive her? I will eventually, I just need some space for now...

"R-ready?" I ask her, fumbling over my words... Or word. She nods her head, opens the door but knocks on Dez and Trish's door. "I'm doing to ride with Trish tonight, if that's okay with you. You can ride with Dez." She tells me and Dez and Trish walk out the door. The girls go ahead of us and I just stand there, watching them go to the elevator.

"You okay Buddy?" Dez asks me, pushing me toward the stairs. "No..." I say, my voice cracking. "I'm not okay. I need to talk to her but she won't talk to me until the concert is over. I cannot wait until this night is over. I wanna hold her again, kiss her, touch her..." I trail off, getting more upset as I thought about her. "I know Austin, it'll be over before you know it." He says as we reach the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go play at Madison Square Garden..." I say and we walk to Dez's car.


	6. Chapter 6

I get on stage and already feel the rush. "How are you guys tonight?!" I ask in to the microphone and all I hear is yelling in response. I chuckle. "Tonight, my playlist is a little different than what I usually sing but I think you will enjoy it." I say and I turn my head to the band, to see if they're ready. "I, um, wrote this song for my special girl..." I say into the microphone, looking behind stage at Ally. Everyone 'oooo'd from the crowd and I roll my eyes. The band begins to play and I start singing when it comes to my part.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

I look right at Ally as I sing the next lines.

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby, oh_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, baby, love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah _

I close my eyes, singing the last note of the song and smile to myself. I open my eyes and look over to Ally, who is now in tears. She smiles at me and I smile back, then turn to the audience. "This is the acoustic version of 'Not A Love Song' written by my amazing song writer Ally Dawson!" I say into the microphone and I put my arm toward where my Ally is standing and she smiles at the crowd and waves.

I finish 'Not A Love Song', then sing 'Illusion' and finish it off with the song 'I Think About You'.

"Thank you everybody! Here is Ally Dawson!" I scream into the microphone and Ally comes out onto the stage. She grabs the microphone from me and I run off the stage and down to front row seats.

"Hey guys! What's goin on?" She asks and the audience, and everyone screams in response, including me. She sings 'Call Me Maybe', 'Love Story', 'Trouble' and 'Love Song'... All songs she wrote herself. "Way to go Ally!" I scream along with the cheering of everyone else. I start to make my way up the stage but she starts talking again. "Okay guys, so I'm here to get rid of some rumors about me. So, you have heard of me 'dating' some mystery guy, right?" She asks the crowd and the crowd screams, while I frown in hurt and confusion. What is she doing? Is she trying to hurt me more? "Well, it's not true." She says and the crowns erupts in 'boos' and 'aws'. Ally continues speaking into the microphone.

"This rumor caused me a lot of problems and I'm here to apologize to one person." She glances at me and looks back up and into the crowd. "That one person is my fiancé. We have been secretly dating for eight years and the rumor has caused a... _Bump_... In the road. I really love this man, with all of my heart and I'm sorry. I didn't cheat on you, I swear, but I'm sorry for causing you to hurt and causing all of this trouble. I love _you_ and only you." She says and looks down at me. "Ladies and Gentleman! Austin Moon!" She screams, motioning me to come up to the stage. I get to the stairs, they hand me a microphone and jog up them and go to Ally. "I'm sorry too," I state, shaking my head. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I tell her and she smiles. "Are we good?" She asks and I nod my head. "We're good." The crowd goes... _Wild_... I lean in to kiss her but she pulls back quickly.

"And um... Babe? I, um..." She trails off and I put a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can tell me." I tell her. She nods and takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant..." She whispers into the microphone and The crown flips out. They're screaming, laughing, crying. _Everything_. "Really?" I ask putting my hand to her stomach and she nods her head. "I'm gonna be a Daddy!" I yell excitedly and I lift her up, spin her around and kiss her. "I love you..." I mumble against her lips and she laughs, so I slip my tongue into her mouth. "I love you too!" She says when she pulls away.

We sing our duet, 'Don't Look Down' and we decide to sing the duet 'Lucky' last. I start singing and she smiles at me.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 2x_

Ally and I have locked eyes the whole time, me playing the guitar. After I play the last chord, I smile at her and grab her hand. "I love you Alls." I tell her. "I love you too." She says and I smile. After every concert we have together, I say _This has been Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!_ and she says _love ya_, winks, waves goodbye to the crowd and we walk off the stage at the same time. It's our signature thing.

"This has been Austin and Ally Moon!"'I shout into the microphone, grabbing her hand and winking at her. She blushes and I roll my eyes at her. She forgets to do the whole, _love ya_ thing because of my announcement so I step on. "Goodnight New York!" I say and pull us both off stage. We both start laughing and Dez and Trish come to congratulate us and my phone goes off. "Hello?" I ask and my mom speaks into the phone. "Austin! I saw the concert, congrats! You two need to come over tomorrow! Please?" She asks me and I laugh. "We'll try, we have a lot of explaining to do and Jimmy might change his mind and make us come to work and do interviews and things. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know but I gotta go. Love ya mom." I say and hand up after she says "okay, love you too."

We stay after to sigh autographs. We sit at the table and man people show up with VIP passes. The first person to walk up to the table was a women, who looks around her mid-twenties, and a little girl, who looked about five years old. "Hi, what's your name Princess?" I ask the little girl and she giggles before responding. "Kaity." She says and smiles at us. "Will you sign this for me please? Both of you? Oh! And can I have a picture with you guys?" She asks sweetly and I can't help but think that in nine months, Ally and I are going to have a little baby. "Sure" I say and take the picture out of her hands. 'Kaity, never give up on your dreams! Fly to the Moon! Love, Austin Moon'. I write, I know it's cheesy, whatever. I hand the picture to Ally and she opens the cap to her permanent marker. "Ally?" Kaity calls out her name and she looks up right before she starts writing. "Will you sign it Ally Moon?" She asks innocently and Ally nods, looking down blushing. Once she's done writing, she hands the picture back to Kaity and we stand up to get a picture with her. After we're done, we sign autographs for about an hour and a half more. Kaity wasn't the only one who asked Ally to sign it as Ally Moon but each time it was asked, she blushed. She's so adorable.

Finally we get home I lift Ally, bring her to our room and push her down on the bed. She puts her hands in my hair and I moan. "I missed you so much Ally." I say and kiss her again. I pull her shirt over her head and she smiles.

A/N: I don't own any of those songs...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay... I was at a sleep away camp for two weeks but now I'm back! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I tried my hardest to make it good.**

I wake up with Austin's arms around me and I smile. I try to get up but his grip only gets tighter. "Austin" I whisper but he doesn't answer. "Austin..." I say a little louder and he shakes his head. "Austin, I need to get up." I tell him sternly and he groans in response but doesn't let go. "Austin!" I screech but he's still holding me. "Just stay here..." He mumbles, his eyes still closed, "c'mon Austin, I want to get ready and make breakfast before we have to go to your parents' house." I tell his, trying to grab his arms off of me. He peeks an eye open and and he groans but lets me go. "I'm gonna go shower." I tell him and he watches me until I reach the bathroom door. "Care to join me?" I ask him with a giggle and he smiles, gets up and picks me up. He brings us both to the shower and turns on the water and smiles down at me.

LINE BREAK

Once we finished showering and eat breakfast, we head to Austin's parents' house. Before we even get to the door, Mrs. Moon had opened the door and was smiling at us. I gripped Austin's hand and he looked down at me. "What's the matter?" He asks me and I sigh. "What if they don't think that I'm right for you? What if they hate me for keeping it a secret all these years?" I ask him and he stops walking, turns me to him and lifts up me head. "Then they have to hate me too. Trust me Alls, when we were younger my mom would always ask why I wouldn't ask you out." He said with a chuckle. "I know about how you waited fourteen _years_ to ask me out." I tell him with a smile and he frowns. "Dez..." He trails off and I shake my head no. "I'm glad he told me. I think it's sweet." I tell him and grab his hand to bring us to the front door. "Ally!" She screams and pulls me into a bear hug. "Mrs. Moon!" I say back with the same enthusiasm. "Oh no, call me Mimi. You're Mrs. Moon now too! You're family!" She says and I blush. Oh gosh, let the explaining begin.

AUSTIN'S POV

When we walk in, my mom brings us to the living room and makes us sit on the couch. "So when did he propose?" She asks and Ally smiles. "On Friday." I tell her and she looks at me like I'm crazy. "You said you were dating since you were fourteen though! Why so late?" She asks and Ally giggles. "Apparently he has trouble asking me questions... He waited fourteen years to ask me out!" She says laughing and I send her a playful glare and she rolls her eyes, which makes me laugh. "Austin!" My mother screams while slapping my arm and I grab where she slapped me. "Ow..." I say with a frown and Ally laughs at me, when my phone buzzes.

It's a blocked number. "Excuse me..." I tell my mom and Ally and I walk out of the room. "Hello?" I ask into the phone and a deep voice responds. "Stop performing. Your voice is horrible. Let Ally do it..." The voice says and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Who is this?" I ask him and he speaks louder this time. "It doesn't matter. If you don't want Ally to get hurt, stop performing." He says and I shake my head angrily. "Don't touch her." I say and he laughs. "As long as you do what I say, Ally will be fine. Don't tell the _anyone_ about this." He says and hangs up the phone. I take a deep breath and a tear slips from my eye. I love performing, but I love Ally more. I'll do anything for her, so I'm not performing anymore... I can't risk her getting hurt. I don't know who that was or what he wants. I wipe my tear and walk back to the living room.

"You okay?" Ally asks me and I nod my head yes, not trusting my voice. "Who was that on the phone?" She asks me and I inwardly groan. "Just..." I hesitate thinking of someone. "Dez. He wanted to know if we wanted to hang out but we can't." I tell her with a smile and she nods her head, not believing me but deciding not to push the subject any further.

LINE BREAK

The rest of the day goes by in a blur because I'm too busy thinking about this man. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Jimmy that I can't perform anymore. That's going to be hard. I love singing so much! The rush of performing on stage, in front of millions of people... I'm gonna miss it. When we get into the apartment, Ally gives me a look and waits for me to say something. When I don't, she starts the conversation.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird since you got that call. I know it wasn't Dez." She says and I start to panic. "Um..." I start, trying to think on the spot. "I'm quitting tomorrow." I say in a rush. I had to tell her sooner or later! Her eyes widen and she gasps. "What?" She asks and I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm sorry Ally. I just... Don't want to do it anymore." I tell her convincingly but she shakes her head. "No! I see how you are on stage. You love performing and you love singing! This is your whole _life_!" She screeches with tears in her eyes. "It's um... Boring me. Yeah... I don't want to perform anymore because it's boring." I tell her, my voice quivering. She's full out crying now and I walk to her and wrap my arms around her. "Ally please... I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to." I tell her and kiss her forehead.

Ally cries herself to sleep and I finally let myself cry when she's asleep. I'm nervous about tomorrow, this man... Most importantly, I'm nervous for Ally. Who is this man and what does he want with her?

We're walking into Starr Records now, hand in hand. Ally's eyes are red, puffy and filled with years. I feel bad but this is what is keeping her safe. What am I supposed to do? Let this man take her? Not on my watch...

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moon. You can head up to Jimmy's office." She tells us and usually, I would smile at the comment and Ally would bush but neither happened. We both just nodded and headed up the stairs. When we walk into the room, Jimmy is sitting there with a smile on his face. "Hey guys! You guys are so cute! We need to set up interviews, shows, performances, e-" he says and I cut him off. "Look Jimmy, I know you're not gonna be happy about this but... I- I don't w-want to um.. Sing... Anymore..." I say slowly and hesitantly, stuttering a few times. His eyes go wide in shock, anger, disappointment. _Everything_.

"What?!" He yells so loud I'm sure Mexico heard it. "I-I'm sorry." I say and he shakes his head. "You can't just quit Austin!" He screams at me and now _I_ shake _my_ head. "I'm done singing Jimmy. I'm s-sorry. I just can't." I say firmly and Ally starts crying. I look over at her small figure and want to cry myself. "Please stop crying Ally. I promise you I'll be okay." I tell her and she wipes her tears and looks at me, then back at Jimmy. "I'm quitting too." She tells Jimmy and we both look at her like she has two heads.

"Ally, you can't quit. We need you." Jimmy starts but she shakes her head. "If Austin's not performing, neither am I." She says firmly and confidently and I shake my head. "Ally, you love performing. You can't give it up because I am." I tell her and sends me a glare. "You love performing too! I have no idea you would ever even _think_ about quitting!" She screeches, stands up and storms out of the room. "Alls!" I scream chasing after her, Mr. Starr calling us both back.

"Ally! Can we please talk?" I scream to her and she slows down to a walk and I jog up to her. "Ally, look. I know your not happy that I'm quitting but, I just don't want this anymore but _you_ do. Don't give this up for me. You're so amazing and you're talented and you can't just give this up." I tell her and she starts to cry again. "So are you Austin! You can't just give this up! So if you want me to keep performing, you have to perform too!" She says angrily and I inwardly sigh. "Alls pl-" I start and she cuts me off. "Not another word about it." She says and walks away.

"Ally! We need to talk." I tell her and she turns around. "No we don't Austin. You quit, I do too. That's final." She says and turns on her heels to walk away. I look down at my feet and begin to cry. Where did my life go wrong? I mean, look... We were perfectly fine but then the thing with Trish happened, the rumors, now this. Can't we have a break? Just l-

My thought were interrupted by my phone ringing. A blocked number. _Great_. "What do you want?" I ask into the phone angrily and the person laughs. "Do me a favor." He says and I stay silent. "Remember... If you don't do what I say, I'll take her. I will take Ally and kill her!" He says and my breath hitches and I stop breathing. "Don't hurt her. I'll do anything... Please..." I say helplessly and he laughs. "Break up with her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! IMPORTANT: Finish this chapter before stop assume things... SPOILER ALERT AT THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE... Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

Break up with her? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I won't! "No." I say sternly and the man laughs. "Fine, then I'll just take her." He says and my eyes widen. "Don't touch her!" I scream into the phone and he chuckles at me. "I have complete control over you Austin. Break up with her or she gets killed." He tells me and a tear slips from my eye. "What do you want from us?" I ask him and he lets out a frustrated groan. "I hate you and I want Ally. I can't do that with you in the way!" He screams and I ball my hands up into fists. "Fine..." I say and he hangs up on me.

I sit down on the bench and start to cry. What am I gonna do without her? How can I break her heart like this. I already hurt her when I had to quit. Now to break up with her? How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to live without her? I can't...

I stand up and walk back to Starr Records and see Ally sitting in the passenger seat of the car. I wipe my tears and jog up to the car and knock on the window. She opens the door for me and hands me the keys. As I start the car, Ally breaks the silence that has fallen between us. "Can I use your phone? Mine died and I have to call Trish. We have to tell her to cancel any gigs." She says and I nod, taking the phone out of my pocket. I have a new message from the blocked number but Ally takes the phone before I can read it or delete it. "Who is this?" She asks and I tell her that I don't know. When she reads it, her eyes widen in shock and she drops the phone.

"What'd it say?" I ask, my voice quivering but she didn't answer. She stares straight, frozen in shock. I pull over the car and grab the phone off of the ground. 'Break up with her before two o'clock or I'll take her." It said and I cursed under my breath. "Ally? Alls. Breath. Okay?" I tell her and she slowly looks at me. "Who is that?!" She screeches at me and I flinch. "Don't make me ask you again Austin! Who. Is. _That_?!" She screams at me and I sigh. "I don't know Ally! He's blackmailing me! Okay? If I don't do what he says, he said he'd kill you!" I scream back at her in frustration and she seems scared so I feel bad now. "Why wouldn't you tell me?!" She asks me even louder and I growl. "He told me not to tell anyone!"

"So you were just gonna break up with me? That's it?" She asks me and I look away from her, a tear slipping from my eye. "What was I supposed to do Ally?" I whisper and put my head on the steering wheel. "You'd rather break my heart?" She asks me at the same level I asked her. "Then get you kidnapped and killed? Yes! Ally I love you! I'd do anything for you! I know it would've hurt to break up, it would hurt me too! But I wasn't gonna let you get kidnapped because _I_ was too selfish to give you up!" I burst out and she flinches away from me. "You should've told me about this Austin! This concerns _me_! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!" She screamed back at me and I tighten my hands around the steering wheel. "Ally! He came to me, not you. He told me if I told anyone, he'd kill you. Now look where we are. I did what he told me not to do so we have to be extra careful and were screaming at each other!" I get louder with each word.

"We wouldn't be in this position if you told me in the first place!" She screams at me and glaring at me. "I was trying to save your life Alls! What else do you want from me?!" I yell at her and she turns away from me. She speaks in a low, calm voice. "Don't call me Alls. Don't call me Ally. Just don't talk to me." She says before slipping the ring off her finger and placing it in my hand. "Ally..." I say but she turns away from me and toward the door. "Ally! What did I even do wrong?" I ask more calmly and she shakes her head. "You didn't tell me about this Austin! We're supposed to tell each other _everything_! We're supposed to be in this together! You didn't tell me this so how am I supposed to trust you. Relationships need trust Austin!" She screeches and turns the door handle.

"Ally! I was trying to save your life! I was dong everything in my power to keep you safe! This doesn't count. Trust or your life? Which one is more valuable?" I ask her and she sighs, closes the door and sits back down. She looks at me and starts to cry and I pull her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, you were just trying to protect me but I got scared when I read the message and I was angry. I took it out on you but I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry." She says in between sobs and I hug her tighter. "It's okay, I should've told you the first time he called me. I'm sorry too." I say and she pulls back slightly, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "What'd he ask the first time?" She asks me and I look at her.

"He told me to quit singing and to let you do it." I tell her and another tear slips from her eye. "I love you so much Austin. I'm so sorry." She tells me, sobbing again and I grab her wrist gently and put the ring back on her finger. "You have nothing to be sorry about Alls." I tell her and kissing her forehead. "Will you call Jimmy and tell him what happened and try to get our jobs back?" I ask her and she chuckles. "Yeah, but I think we need to call the police first?" She says but it comes out as a question. "You call Jimmy and ill head towards the police station. Deal?" I tell her and she nods her head. "Deal." She says before grabbing my hand and them picking up the phone and dialing Jimmy's number.

"Jimmy?" Ally asks into the phone and I look at her. "Look, we had an... _Issue_... That's why we quit..."she said clearing her throat. "So will you please let us come a-" she stops short and I glance in her direction. "We can't come back right now... How about tomorrow?" She asks looking at me and I nod at her. "Okay, we're really sorry Jimmy, we'll explain everything." She tells him and hangs up the phone.

By then, we're at the police station and I get out, walk around and open e car door for her. She smiles gratefully at me as I take her hand and pull us toward the building. "Hello" a women greeted us as we walked through the doors. "Hi" Ally responds in a shy voice and I put an arm around her waist. "Can I help you with anything?" The women- Karen- asks us and I nod my head. "We're here to report um, blackmailing, threats... Where can I do that?" I ask her. "Go down this hallway," she told us pointing to one of the three different directions "and it's the third door to your right." She tells us and I nod gratefully at her.

We walk down the hall and to the room she told us and knock on the door. "Come in!" A voice yelled and I slowly turn the doorknob, pushing the door open. "Oh my gosh! It's Austin and Ally Moon!" She screeches, Ally blushing and I chuckle. "Please, sit. How can I help you guys?" She asks more calmly, but she looks like she's dying inside. "The lady outside, Karen told us to come here. Blackmailing, threats?" I question and she frowns, nodding her head. "Ah yes. You tell me the story in her while I take notes and then I find detectives to help you guys." She says and I nod at her.

"Okay, so...It went down like this..."

**SPOILER ALERT \/**

**So they don't break up but what happens when Austin is offered to go on a world tour? Will he stay to make sure Ally is safe even though the mysterious man hasn't been caught? Or will he go on the tour even though Ally is pregnant? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but this chapter is pretty long so I hope this makes up for it! Just to be clear, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! No songs, no characters, no places. Just the plot. Thanks! I'll update soon**!

After I explained the whole story, she let us go and told us that they would call us if they needed more information. She also said that they would have a bodyguard in the same room as Ally at all times if I'm not there. Well, I asked for that because what if this guy is trying to get her now? When we get in the car, Ally smiles at me. "I love you" I tell her and she smiles wider. "I love you too." She says and I start driving. "We have to start planning our wedding babe." She says and I grin. "Lets start today," I suggest and she looks at me like I'm crazy. "I'm exhausted, maybe tomorrow." She says with a laugh and I join her. "Okay, tomorrow then." I tell her and I grab her hand.

The rest of the ride, we don't speak, both of us singing along to the radio. When we get to the apartment, we go upstairs and go straight to bed.

The next morning, I wake up to find Ally already up n the bathroom. She's throwing up... Morning sickness... "Alls?" I call, know king on the bathroom door. "Ugh" she groans "don't come in here!" She says and I slightly frown. "Alls, let me in." I say and she moans again. "No! I don't want you seeing me like this." She says and I roll my eyes and walk inside. "Austin!" She says turning her face away from me and I chuckle. "Will you relax? It's just me! Okay?" I ask her and she nods her head and turns to me. "You okay?" I ask pushing her a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes." She says in a quiet voice and I give her a sad smile. I pick her up bridal style and carry her into our room. I place her on the bed and put the blankets over her.

"I'll go to the meeting with Jimmy, Alls." I tell her, grabbing the garbage pail and bringing it over to her. "Are you sure? I can g-" I cut her off. "I'll be fine Alls, I'll explain everything. I promise. I'm gonna get Trish and Dez to come over though, I don't want you here alone." I explain to her as I start getting dressed for the meeting. "Austin, you don't need to do that. I'll be fine." She says and I roll my eyes. "Just in case Alls. I need someone here, okay?" I ask her and she just nods in response. Once I'm done getting ready, I call Dez and Trish. They come through the door only five seconds later.

"Hey Austin!" They say in unison and I smile. "Hey guys, I need to go talk to Jimmy and Ally isn't feeling well. Will you please stay here with her?" I ask and they nod. "Dez, you can't leave. Not for a second." I tell him and they both look at me with confusion written all over their faces. "Why?" Trish asks and I shake my head. "It's a long story, I just-I need you watching here at all times okay? Don't answer the door for anyone. Please protect her." I tell Dez, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, what if it's someone we know at the door?" Trish asks and I shake my head again. "Don't answer. Just ignore them until they leave. I promise that there is a reason for this. Thank you guys so much! I'll see you later." I say jogging out the door and locking it behind me.

I get to Starr Records and walk in quickly. "Mr. Moon, Jimmy is upstairs, you may head up." She tells me and I say a quick thank you before going up to his office. When I get there, I knock on his door and walk in after he opens it for me. "Hello Austin. Where's Ally?" He asks and I take a seat across from his desk. "She had morning sickness so Dez and Trish are with her." I tell him and he nods and raises his eyebrows. "So, care to explain?" He asks and I sigh.

"Okay, well, someone kept calling me from a blocked number. They were blackmailing me, saying that they would kill me if I didn't do what they said." I say and I see concern on his face as he leans forward. "What he told me to do was to quit singing and let Ally do it. That's why I quit but I wasn't expecting her to quit also." I tell him as my anger builds just thinking about it. "He also blackmailed me to break up with her yesterday after we quit and Ally saw a text that said that. We both agreed that we would explain this to you and the police. So, here I am." I finish, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Oh my- I'm sorry." He says and I give a sad smile. "It's alright." I say and he nods at me. "Well, I'm glad you guys are both okay." He says and I thank him. "Moving onto good news, what would you say if you got to go on tour?!" He asks and I jump up. "No way! Really?!" I ask and he stands up with me. "Yep! It starts in two months, if you take up my offer." He says and I can't get the smile off of my face. "This is amazing! Of course I'll take the offer!" I say and then I calm down.

"Wait, how long is the tour?" I ask and he stops smiling also. "It's seven months." He says and I sit back down. "I-I'm so sorry Jimmy, but I can't. With Ally being pregnant and the blackmailing thing, I just- I need to see the birth of my child. And we're engaged, so we have wedding plan-" I say but he cuts me off. "Why don't you talk to Ally about it first?" He asks and I shake my head. "Of course she'll tell me to go. She thinks of others before her self. I'm sorry but my answer is no." I tell him and he nods. "Okay." He says, understanding where I'm coming from. "Thanks for the offer though Jimmy." I say and I start getting up. "I better get going, I'll talk to you later Jimmy." I say and he stands up also. "Alright Austin. The offer isn't closed for another six weeks." He says shaking my hand and I nod my head.

When I get back to the apartment, I find Ally crying and Trish and Dez comforting her on the couch. Ally gets up, runs to me and tackles me into a bear hug. "Hey, hey, hey..." I say softly into her ear. "What's the matter?" I ask her but she just keeps sobbing. I rock her back and forth slowly and look up at Dez. He has a look of shock and horror on his face, which is making me worried. "What happened?" I ask him and he looks at Trish. "Alls, you okay?" I ask her and I bring her to the couch as she shakes her head no. "Someone tell me what's going on!" I say loudly but I take a deep breath. "Please..." I beg and Dez clears his throat.

"About ten minutes after you left, Ally had fallen asleep so Trish and I came in here to watch tv so we didn't bother her but we kept the door open." He says, looking around. "About ten minutes after that, we heard Ally scream and when we looked in your room, there was a man standing in front of her bed. I immediately ran in there and pushed the guy to the floor as Trish grabbed Ally and took her to our apartment. He had a knife. A knife!*" he says and I look down at Ally.

I lift her chin and look at her face. "Did he hurt you?" I ask. "Did he touch you? I swear Ally I w-" I say and she cuts me off. "He didn't touch me, it just scared me really bad." She says and hugs me again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I'd do if I left her here alone. Are you guys okay?" I ask them. Trish gives me a scared smile, nods and Dez nods his head. "Glad to help." He says and I smile gratefully at him. "You guys don't have to stay if you don't want to." I tell them and they slowly stand up. "Thank you guys so much." I tell them again and I see Trish is crying. Dez hugs her and they walk out of the apartment.

I watch them walk out of the apartment and a tear slips down my face. "A-Ally..." I say turning back to face her. "I'm so s-sorry." I say and I start silently sobbing. "I sh-shouldn't have left y-you here. I'm sorry." I tell her, no more tears. Just silently sobbing in fear. "Austin..." She says and starts to get up and walk to me. "This isn't your fault." She tells me and I shake my head. "I should've been smarter, I should've waited for you to feel better before going to the meeting. Why am I so stupid?!" I ask myself as I sit down in one of the kitchen table chairs. Ally sits beside me and grabs my hand. "Austin, please. This isn't your fault. None of it is. Okay? I'm not mad at you, or upset with you. You didn't do anything* wrong. Alright?" She asks and I nod my head even though I don't believe her. I should've* waited for her to feel bad, I shouldn't* have left her here alone. What I did was stupid.

Later that night, Ally and I lay in the bed of the guest room. Ally didn't feel comfortable laying in our bedroom because she said she kept picturing the man staring at her. So now, Ally and I are in the guest bedroom and she just fell asleep. I watch her sleep and I can't help but think that if I fall asleep, someone will come in and take her. I can't fall asleep because of those thoughts and I'm up all night. For hours on end, I think of how I should've been there for her. How I shouldn't have left her alone. How I can't leave her alone anymore. Finally, at five in the morning, I stand up and go into the kitchen. There's no window in the guest bedroom so she will be fine.

The guilt is killing me. I hate feeling guilty more than anything. I mean, I risked Ally's life by telling the police and Jimmy about the man who was blackmailing me. I risked her life by taking my job back. I risked her life by staying with her and now a man has tried to take her and I wasn't there! How could I leave her alone?! Especially* after what just happened.

As I stand in the kitchen, I look around. I grab a knife and push it against the skin on my wrist. I close my eyes in pain and relief at the same time. I used to cut myself when I was younger, not for long. The scars are long gone. When I was twelve, I started cutting when my grandpa died. He was like my best friend and right before he died, he gave me his lucky whistle necklace. I wear it everyday, in reminder of him. When I was fourteen, I stopped cutting. I stopped when I first asked Ally out because she made me feel happy again.

I start crying because of the guilt and brought the knife back to skin once more and dragged it across my wrist. I stopped crying and I put the knife in the sink and rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. I wait for the blood to stop pouring from my wrist before I rinsed my wrist off and started making breakfast for Ally because it's already seven thirty. I'm not really hungry so I'll just make it for her. I make eggs, bacon and pancakes for her.

By the time I'm finished, it's eight fifteen and Ally is just walking into the kitchen from the bedroom. "Hey Alls." I say and she gives me a smile. "Hey..." She says training off. "I made you breakfast" I say as I place the plate on the table and I walk to the counter to start cleaning up. "What about you?" She asks as I start scrubbing the pan I used. "Eh, I'm not really hungry..." I trail off and she eyes me suspiciously. "You sure?" She asks and I nod my head in response.

When she's done eating, we both sit down and watch tv. As we're flipping through the channels, she stops because she thought she heard my name. "Austin Moon turned down world tour to stay with his pregnant fiancé, Ally Dawson. He told his manager, Jimmy Starr, that he was not going to talk to Ally about it because he didn't want her to feel bad that he wasn't going. H-" the woman on the tv is cut off when Ally turns it off.

She turns to me and looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry Ally..." I say as I look down at my hands. She grabs my chin with her finger and forces me to look at her. "You're going on that tour." She says quietly and I shake my head. "No I'm not Ally." I say, trying yo be strong and firm but my voice is small. "Austin, this is a one in a life time opportunity! You can't turn it down!" She says a little louder. "I already did Ally! I'm not leaving you! Okay?" I ask and she shakes her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't live with myself if you don't go because of me." She says and I inwardly groan. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I left you hear alone, missing the birth of my child. Ally, it's seven months long. I can't leave you alone." I tell her, grabbing her hand. "Austin, it's a world tour*!" She screeches. "You're going! I'll do anything I need to for you to go." She says and I shake my head, "I'm not going Ally. That's the last I want to hear of it." I say and she groans. "Then we're through."


	10. Chapter 10

_Then we're through_ kept replaying in my head as Ally stood up from the couch. "Ally, that's not fair!" I yell and run to the door before she gets there. "Yes it is!" She yells back and tries for the door knob but I block it. "No Ally. I'm not going on a seven month tour without you!" I say and she looks up at my face. "You're going on this tour Austin! I'm not letting you give your dream up because of me." She says and I sigh. "Ally. You have to listen to me. That's not my dream anymore. My dream is to be here with you, have a baby and get married. That tour isn't what I want. You are what I want." I tell her and she shakes her head. "Austin, you either go on that tour or we break up. I don't want to hear another word about it. Got it?" She asks and I nod my head. "Fine, I'll go." I say and she gives me a sad smile before reaching up and kissing my lips. "When's the tour?" She asks and I sigh. "It starts in two months." I say and I groan. "What's the matter?" She asks and I shake my head. "Nothing." I tell her.

"Jimmy?" I ask thought the phone. "Yes Austin?" He asks and I sigh. "I'll do the tour." I tell him and I could practically hear his smile as he speaks. "Great!" He says and I walk into the bedroom, not closing the door. "But..." I say and I hear him groan. "Do you think you could make it earlier? Because the way the time is set, I'll definitely miss the birth of my child." I say. "Umm..." He says and I hear clicking in the background. "The only other time you can do would be next week." He says and I nod my head even though he can't see me. " I'll do that then. Thanks Jimmy!" I say and hang up the phone.

"Babe?" I call out, walking into the kitchen where Ally is. "Hmm?" She asks. "Look, you might not be happy about it but I got Jimmy to move the tour earlier so I can definitely be here when the baby comes." I say and we both smile. "Really?! That's great when do you leave?" She asks and I lose my smile. "Next week..." I trail off and she loses her smile too. "Oh, t-that's great!" She says with a smile again but I can tell it's fake. I sigh and wrap my hands around her waist from behind. "I'm gonna miss you Ally." I say and she turns around in my arms. "I'm gonna miss you too." She says giving me a sad smile. She turns back around and groans. "I forgot tomatoes for this salad. I'll be right back, okay?" She asks and I shake my head. "I'm coming with you." I tell her and she smiles at me. "I need you to stay here and watch the stove. I'll be fine, okay?" I groan but nod at her.

Ally's POV

I get in the car and when I get to grocery store, I head right toward the isle with tomatoes. As I pick each tomato out, I can't help but notice a man watching me. I try not to let it bother me and I pick out two tomatoes. The man follows me up to the register and buys a pack of gum as I'm leaving. That's it. It's starting to scare me because he makes the same turn out of the parking lot as I did. I make random turns, to see if he's following me and he has yet to leave me so I call Austin.

After the first ring, he picks up. "Ally? Are you okay? You've been out for nearly forty five minutes! All you needed was a tomato!" He yells into the phone and I look back through the mirror to see if the man was still there. He is. "A guy was watching me in the store and I've been trying to lose him but he's still following my car." I say and he growls. "Will you come down into the parking lot so I don't have to get out alone?" I ask. "Yeah, I'll wait outside." He responds and I hang up I pull into the parking lot and Austin jogs to the car and opens the door for me. The man who was following me parks next to my car.

Austin grabs my hand and we sprint inside and into the elevator as fast as we could. "You okay?" Austin asks me and I nod. "You can't go out alone anymore Alls. I know you don't want to hear this, but neither do I. Someone's after you. You can't be alone. You have to ask me to go with you or Dez. Wherever it is I'll go, I promise." He tells me, concern clear in his voice. "Austin, what about the tour?" I ask and mentally slap myself. Why'd I say that? "You can stay with them when I leave and I'm getting you a body guard." He says and I make a face at him as we step out of the elevator. "A bodyguard Austin? Really?" I ask and he nods. "Bodyguard or I'm not going on the tour." He says and I groan. "You're so stubborn." I tell him and he smiles at me. "Only when someone is against you or your safety." He says, grabbing his phone.

He's on the phone for about twenty minutes until he gets off. "Okay, so I got you a body guard for when you're sleeping, you'll sleep in the guest bedroom because there are no windows. He'll stay outside of your door and when you're not home, a body guard will be in the apartment to make sure no one comes in. I talked to Dez and Trish also. You will go with Dez or a body guard when you leave." He tells me and I roll my eyes. "You act like I'm two years old! I can go out alone!" I say angrily and he sighs. "Please Ally. I just can't have anything happen to you." He tells me and I groan. "I know, but I want privacy!" I yell at him and he turns away from me. "Ally, it's hard enough that you're making me leave, don't make it harder." He says, still facing the other direction and I nod, even though her can't see me. "Okay..." I say in a quiet voice.

For lunch, we that tomato salad I made. Well, I did. Austin said he wasn't hungry again. What's the matter with him? He didn't eat breakfast either. He also looks a little tired. I wonder what's going on with him. I'll ask him during dinner, if he eats that is.

**Line break**

"Austin!" I yell and he gets off the couch and over to the kitchen. "What's up?" He asks and I roll my eyes. Same thing everyday... "Really Austin? We do this everyday!" I say while laughing. "It's time for dinner." I say and he sits down in his spot at the table. "I'm not really hungry..." He says looking up from his empty plate and I sigh. "Austin, what's up? You haven't eaten a thing all day. And you look exhausted." I tell him and he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, I just got a lot on my mind." He says and I can't help but feel like he's not telling me something but I don't know what it is.

**Austin's POV**

After Ally ate, we say down to watch a movie. We watched 'The Notebook' (I don't own) and Ally fell asleep forty five minutes in. I look at her and sigh. I don't want to go on this tour. I really don't. I don't know how we're gonna go from seeing each other every day since pre-school to not seeing each other for seven months. I pick her up and bring her into the guest bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and pull the covers over her. As I think everything over again, a tear slips down my cheek and I close my eyes. I'm going to miss most of Ally's pregnancy! I'm gonna miss the first doctors appointment, the first kicks... I might even miss the birth itself. I sigh, letting another tear slip and I get up and go into the kitchen.

I grab a knife and make two slashes, right above the other two I made last night. You guys are probably why I'm doing this. Well, once I start, I can't stop. It's like an addiction to me. I feel like... Like... I'm going into depression again. Sometimes I wonder what everything would be like without me. Dez. Would he be less crazy? Happier? Different job? I don't know. Trish. Would she be able to hold a steady job? Does she even _like_ managing Ally and I? Ally. Would she be happier? Probably. Would she have someone who deserves her? Most likely, she can get any guy. Would she more famous? Yes. Living in an apartment in New York? No. Would she be in danger like she is now? No. Sometimes I feel like everyone I knew would be better without me.

Then I go turn the tv on in the living room. I sit in the chair closest to the guest room so I can see Ally. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I turn my head back to the tv and at sixish, I finally fall asleep.

At eight this morning, I find Ally in the kitchen breakfast, she looks upset about something. "Morning." I say getting up and walking over to her. "Hi..." She says in a quiet voice. "Whats the matter?" I ask her and she turns round to face me and I see tears rushing down her face. "I don't know, you tell me." She says and I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion. "What?" I ask her and she starts to cry again. I slowly put my arms around her waist and rock her gently, humming a soft slow melody. "Will you tell what's going on?" I ask her and she sighs. "You're not eating, you look like you've barely slept in days and you slept in the living room. What's the matter with you?" She asks and I give her a hug. "I'm fine, I slept in the living room because I couldn't fall asleep and I just watched some tv. And, I'm just not really hungry." I tell her shrugging my shoulders and she wipes her tears. "Okay, if you need to talk, I'm here though." She tells me and I nod.

Line break

Today's Wednesday, the day I'm leaving. I have a small personal luggage that I'm bringing because they already have my wardrobe. The week was the usual. I didn't get much sleep, I cut almost every night. The closer the tour got, the more I cut. I couldn't help it. The thought of being away from Ally for seven months... Currently, Ally, Dez and Trish are walking me to the bus.

"Bye Trish." I say, bending down to hug her. "Bye Austin." Se says, a few tears slipping from her eyes and I give her a sad smile. "Take a picture for every new job, okay?" I ask, lightening the mood. She laughs. "Will do." She says. "And I want pictures of any baby things that happen." I say seriously and she nods. "Of course." She hugs me again and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Bye Dez," I say and he gives me a half smile. "Bye man," he says and we do our handshake, finishing off with "what up?!" Really high and loud. We all laugh. "Good luck, have fun." He says and I pat his shoulder. "Thanks... Good luck with the baby. Protect her please." I whisper and he nods. "Got it covered," he says with a nod. "Thanks man, I'll text you." I say as he walks toward Trish. "You better!" He calls back laughing.

"Alls..." I say. Tears spilling down her face, her sobs becoming louder and louder. "Don't cry Alls. You'll make me cry." I say with a sad laugh. She wipes her tears and apologizes. "I'll miss you." She says and I pull her in for a hug. "Il miss you too." I say and I pull away to look at her face. I lean in and touch my lips to hers but pull away quickly. I pull my whistle necklace off my neck and place it around Ally's. "Here," I say. "This will be a reminder of me. If you miss me, just talk to the whistle until we actually talk." I say with a small chuckle. "I know it sounds crazy but it works." I say and she looks up me with sad eyes. "I can't take this Austin. I know it was your gran-" she starts but I cut her off with a kiss. "Take it. I promise. I want you to have it." I say and she nods with a small smile on her lips.

She looks into her bag and pulls out her book. "Here." She says placing it into my hands and I stare at her. "I want you to have it. I want you to read it in reminder of me." She says but I shake my head, placing it back in her hands. "I'm not taking it. I'm not reading it. That's personal stuff you've written in there. I as told to _never_ touch. Your. Book." I say and she laughs. "Please Austin, I have another one in the apartment because I ran out of pages in that one. Besides, a bunch of new songs are in it. You can used any of them during your tour." She says, placing the book back in my hands and I give her a look. "You sure?" I ask and she nods her head. "Positive." She says. "We'll I guess this is goodbye then..." I say and a tear slips from her eye. "I guess so." She says and I pull her in for one more kiss. This kiss is soft, slow and passionate. It lasts for about three minutes. Three minutes of pure bliss. Until someone had to ruin the moment. "Two minutes Austin." They say and I break away from Ally. "I'll call you all the time." I tell her and she smiles at me. "Good." She says. "I love you." She says as I walk toward the tour bus. "I love you too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I don't anything! **

Austin's POV

It's the second week on this stupid bus and I want to go home already. I miss Ally. I miss Dez. I miss Trish. This _stinks_. I just had my sixth concert from the beginning of the tour so I'm calling Ally even if it's eleven thirty at night. "Hello?" She asks into the phone. "Ally! I miss you!" I say and she laughs. "It's only been two weeks Austin." She says but says she misses me too. "Ally, I wanna come home." I say and she sighs. "Austin, just enjoy the tour! Don't spend all of your time missing home." She says and I groan. "I can't help it!" I say. "What are you doing?" I ask her. "Dez and Trish are here. They're spending the night, don't worry, I'm staying in the guest bedroom." She says and I sigh in relief. "Good, any more incidents?" She says "nope" popping the 'p' at the end and I chuckle a little. I haven't actually laughed since before I left for this tour. "Good." I say and I hear her yawn. "You're tired, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." I say and she says 'okay' in a small voice. "Miss you, love you!" I say and she says it back. "Miss and love you too. Goodnight!" I sigh. "Night."

I go into the little mini kitchen on the bus and grab a knife. I examine it and let a tear slip from my eye before I put it to my skin. As I do this, I squeeze my eyes shut, in hopes that these seven months will go very quickly. "Ally, I love you." I say as I cut a second cut into my left wrist. I cut one last slash to my wrist. Then, I rinse the knife and go to my bed. Well, more like a rock but whatever. I don't sleep much here anyway. I finally fall asleep at four-ish and wake up at about eight thirty to my phone going off, saying I got a text. I jump off the bed and run to my phone. "Woah..." I whisper to myself. I have never got so many notifications before. I wonder what this is about.

I unlock my phone to see I have four _thousand_ tweeter notifications! But I also have many missed calls and texts from Trish, Dez and Ally. This can't be good...

**7:00am** _Answer your phone! -Trish_

**7:02am** _Get up -Ally_

**7:07am** _We need to talk -Dez _

**7:15am** _Pick up the d*** phone Austin! -A_

Woah, Ally _never_ curses.

**7:37am** _Austin, will you answer?! We all think you're dead! -Dez_

**7:44am** _We're worried about you, please answer -Trish _

**7:49am** _I swear Austin, answer the f****** phone -Ally _

What is going on?!

**7:52am** _Austin! Please answer the phone! I need to talk to you! -Alls_

**8:15am** _F*** you Austin! If you don't answer the phone, we're done. -Allyson_

And more angry texts. I have many missed calls but only one voicemail from 8:22.

_"Austin, it's Ally. You need to answer your d*** phone right now!"_ she says and she's crying. Really hard._ "Austin, we're over. We are done. F****** done. How could you do this to yourself?! To Dez and Trish?! Your parents?! To me?" _she asks calmer and I start getting really confused. _"Call one of us."_ She says before hanging up.

The first thing I do is call Ally's phone. It barely rings before she answers."Ally? I question. "Austin! Are you okay? Why weren't you answering?!" She bombards me with questions, still crying. "All-" I start but she cuts me off. "Where are you? I'm going on this tour with you!" She says and I get even more confused. "Ally! What's wrong?!" I practically yell into the phone. "You cutting yourself is what's wrong Austin! What on _earth_ possessed you to do that?!" She screeches. "H-how'd you know about that?" I ask nervously. "It's true?" She asks, her sobbing becoming louder, along with someone else's cries in the back.

"Ally..." I say and she yells at me. "No Austin! Answer the question! Is. It. True?" She asks again, slower and more pronounced this time and I sigh. "Yeah it's true." I say and she lets out a small yelp of surprise. "Why Austin?! Why would you do that to yourself?! Is it because you're on tour? How long has this been going on?" She asks but I hear a voice in the background ask 'it's true?' "Ally, I'm fine, okay? I'm perfectly fine!" I say and she groans. "No you're not! Oh m-" she cuts herself off. "Are you eating? Are you sleeping?" She asks and I'm just gonna lie. She doesn't need to know the truth. "Y-yeah. Of course." I say and I don't think she believed me. "FaceTime me" she says and hangs up. I click on Ally's contact and press 'FaceTime'. About four seconds later, Ally's face popped up on the screen and I give a small grin.

She examines me before speaking. "Austin, you lied to me. You look exhausted. This started before the tour! I know it did! It was that day when you didn't eat anything at all." She says and I sigh with a shrug of my shoulders. "Go to the bathroom." She says and I give her a confused look. "I want to see if you're eating... Go." She demands and I walk to the little bathroom. "Take off your shirt..." She says and I roll my eyes but do it anyway. She groans when I don't put the camera on the mirror. "Austin please..." She says and I inwardly groan as I flip the camera and show myself in the mirror. She gasps, covering her mouth and starts crying. "Austin you have to eat! You don't have a choice!" She yells at me. "Alls I'm fine. I promise." I say but she shakes her head. "No you're not!" She says and I roll my eyes and walk out of the bathroom.

She clears her throat to get my attention so I look at her. "Can I, uh... See your cuts?" She asks me, tears coming from her eyes. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Alls. You're kinda upset right n-" I say and she cuts me off. "Please..." She says and I nod. I flip the camera on my iPhone and show her the cuts on my right and left wrist as she gasps. "Ally. I'm fine o-" I start but I'm cut off by Jimmy. "Austin! You have a concert in twenty minutes. Let's go!" He yells into the van and I sigh. "I've gotta go Alls. Love you." She sighs too. "Love you Austin."

I get ready for the concert and do vocal warm ups for twenty minutes and then wait for the concert to start. As I wait, I check my tweeter, wanting to see what all the commotion is about. As I read the first twit, I jump from my chair. Its a picture of me on the bus last night, cutting myself from the news. That's why everyone is acting so weird around me today! Ugh, this was a secret. Who was even in my tour bus?! I mea-

My thoughts are interrupted when I'm called to be in my place. "Hello everybody! Get ready for... Austin Moon!" The announcer yells into the microphone and I jog on stage and grab the microphone from him.

"Hey Miami!" I say and the crowd yells in response. "This song is dedicated to my fiancé. This ones for you Ally." I say and the song 'Just The Way You Are' starts playing. I wrote this one by myself too. (no he didn't... I don't own it). When I finish, the crowd erupts into applause, and usually I'd smile but I'm just not feeling it. "This next song was written by Ally Dawson. It's called 'Illusion' (**don't own**)" I say and the music begins to play.

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_

_I've got you hypnotized_

_White gloves with your dream up_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, Uh, Listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl I make your wish come true_

I sing, dancing around and I sing the next line.

_And now our time is run-_

I'm cut short by falling to the floor on stage. I squeeze my eyes shut but when I open them, everything is spinning. The last thing I see is one of the band members asking me if I was okay before I blacked out...

Ally's POV

It's been twenty minutes since I've talked to Austin and I'm still crying. "Why is he doing this? I shouldn't have made him go on this tour. I feel horrible. This is all my fault." I say crying, sitting on the floor. "Alls, it's not your fault." Dez says calmly. "Yes it is!" I screech back. That's the last thing that is said before Austin comes on tv.

"Hey Miami!" He screams into the microphone. "This song is dedicated to my fiancé. This ones for you Ally." He says and a song I've never heard comes on. I smile at the fact that he wrote another song by himself. When he finishes, the crowd erupts into applause, and usually he smile but he doesn't. Now that I think about it, he hasn't smiled a real smile in a really long time. Almost three weeks. "This next song was written by Ally Dawson. It's called 'Illusion' (**don't own**)" he says and he starts singing. As he dances around stage, in the middle of a line, he collapses to the ground. I gasp and rush to my feet. "Austin!" I cry to the tv. "We have to go to Miami!" I say as I watch a medical crew place him on a gurney and pull him off stage.

I run out the door, Dez right behind me and we all get into my car. I speed to he airport and we got out tickets and through security quickly and rush to a flight to Miami. We made it just in time for the last flight to Miami today. We all sit in the same row on the plane, waiting anxiously to get there. I silently cry myself to sleep about an hour into the flight. Finally, about two hours after I fall asleep, Dez is making me up because we just landed. I practically jump out of my seat and run past everyone to the front of the plane. As soon as they open the doors, I run through and call a cab on my to the airport doors. When I get there, a cab is already there waiting.

We all hop in and I tell him to go to the place he was performing at but Trish gives him a hospital. She had called Jimmy after I ran away from them. Austin's in the hospital... I need to hold him. I need to touch him. I need to hear his voice. I need _him_. I start crying and collapse onto Dez, who is sitting in the middle. When we reach the hospital, Dez carries me out of the cab and into the lobby. "Austin Moon." I say after Dez sets me down. "Names?" She asks and I groan. "I'm his fiancé, Ally Dawson and they're our best friends. Where is he?!" I yell at her and she gives me a look before looking down. "112" says as she points to the left. I sprint down that hallway until I find room 112. I open the door and gasp when I see him.

He's lying down in the hospital bed, hair in front of his face. He's much paler than usual and he's sickly thin. I sit on the side of the bed and grab his hand. I look at his wrists and I start crying once again. "Austin..." I say and before I can start talking again, the doctor walks in. "Oh, hello. I'm Dr. Brandy." He introduces himself. "I'm Ally, that's Trish and that's Dez." I say and he nods. I shake my foot impatiently so I speak up first.

"So what's wrong with him?" I ask and the doctor looks down to me. "Well, he was very dehydrated, he's been lacking nutrients, protein. It seems as if he hasn't been eating much. Or sleeping for that matter. When he fell, he sprained his wrist and he was also over exhausted but he woke up for an hour or so before and I believe he has gone into depression." He says and I look up at him in shock. "He's depressed? For how long? He used to be so happy!" I say, tears falling down my face once again.

"He told me when everything started. It was about three weeks ago. He said something like he was being blackmailed and that's when he started cutting. He said he was guilty that his fiancé was in danger because of him." The doctor told me and I looked down at Austin. "I'm a horrible person." I say, one of my tears falling onto Austin's cheek. Dez comes and sit next to me. "No you're not Ally. None of this saw this coming." He says and I shake my head. "Don't you think someone's fiancé should notice if their fiancé went into depression, or cut himself. Today I was thinking... I realized that he hasn't actually smiled since the day after we told everyone about the engagement." I say and I close my eyes.

About an hour later, Austin's eyes slowly open and when he sees me he smiles a half smile and I smile back. "Austin!" I yell and attack him into a hug. "Hey Alls. What're you doing here?" He asks, Dez and Trish went to go get dinner. I sigh. "You passed out on stage..." I say and I push the hair out of his eyes. "I had to come and see you." I said and he gave me a sad smile before grabbing my hand. "I love you." He whispers and I smile. "I love you too..." I trail off.

"But we do need to talk." I tell him and he looks confused. "About what?" He asks and I grab his wrist and flip it upside down slowly. "Alls, I- I don't really know... What to say..." He stutters and I look up at his face. "The doctor told me why, and when it started. I just need to know when you'll stop." I tell him and he shakes his head. "I don't know Alls. I really don't." He tells me and I frown. That's definitely not what I wanted to hear. "Austin, you need to stop. You can't do this to yourself." Tell him and he shakes his head.

"I had depression when I was twelve. It lasted until I asked you out and I finally felt happy again. It started when my grandpa died. He give me my whistle necklace before he died. I f-feel like my depression might be coming back. But I don't think so, I'm just really stressed out." He tells me and I start crying again. I shake my head no at him. "The doctor said that he thinks you've gone into depression." I tell him ad a tear slips from his eye as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Ally. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I should be protecting you from this guys who is after you yet all I'm doing is trying to kill myself..." He trails off and my head snaps up toward him. "A-Ally... I didn't m-mean it like that." He says but I start screaming in fear. "Austin, you can't kill yourself!" I scream as I put my head to his chest. "I love you too much to let you go Austin! You die, I go with you!" I say, tears still pouring from my eyes. "Got it? You die, I did. I love you Austin." I say, a little calmer now and he kisses the too of my head. "I won't die on you Alls. I love you too much to let you go." He says.

"I'm going on this tour with you." I tell him and he shakes his head. "That's unhealthy for the baby, Alls. I'm coming home." He says and now _I_ shake _my_ head. "You can't, the tour already started, tickets are sold, can't go back." I say and he sighs. "Please Ally." He says and I give him a sad smile but shake my head again. "I'm not leaving you on that tour bus alone Austin." I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "Ally, trust me, I'd _love_ for you to come on this tour with me but it doesn't work that. You're pregnant. You can't be living on a tour bus. You shouldn't even be living alone but you are anyway." He says a nod my head a little. "I know, I know. I just- I'm gonna miss you." I say, giving him a small smile. "I'll miss you too, Alls." He says and I lean up to kiss him.

"You will be on the phone with me at all times when you're not in concert or rehearsal. On FaceTime so I can see what you're doing." I tell him and he sighs. "Alls really? I'm gonna be fine!" I start crying again. I blame it on the pregnancy. "Ally don't cry please. It makes me upset, okay?" He says but it makes me cry harder. "Please stop cutting yourself. Please, I can't handle it. I need you to stop!" I practically yell. "Ally, please calm down. I'm fine, okay? I'm gonna be fine." He says, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "No you won't! You haven't eaten! Or slept! And you've been cutting yourself! Austin, that's going to escalate into worse things if you don't stop." I say, calming down a bit. I'm not crying but fresh tears are still on my face. I don't bother to wipe them away. "Ally, I'll be fine. That's the last I wanna her about this, okay?" I moan but nod my head in response anyway.

Dez and Trish walk in a few minutes later with dinner. They got McDonald's but Austin and I don't mind. Besides, they somehow got the pancakes from them even if it's for breakfast. Austin eats a little, but not much. I watch him eat his one* pancake, when usually he eats ten. A small tear slips from my eye but I quickly wipe it away. Austin noticed though. "You okay?" He asks and we all turn to him. No one has said a word since Dez and Trish came in. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say and I can tell he doesn't believe me but doesn't push it any farther.

"Hello, Austin, how are you?" The doctor asks, walking inside of the room. "Better." He says, looking toward me and grabbing my hand. "Did you eat?" He asks Austin and he just nods his head, looking town at our hands. "We'll you're being released now, just make sure you get some rest. Make sure you're eating and drinking enough." He states walking out of the room.

"Finally..." Austin says, standing up and I stand up with him. "Will you help me Alls?" He asks grabbing his clothes and heading toward the bathroom. "Sure." I say blushing. I can see Trish holding back her laughs while Dez is probably trying to calm himself. When we get in the bathroom, I untie the back of the hospital gown and I turn him around to pull it from his shoulders. I let out a small gasp of surprise when I see his stomach. I pull him in for a tight hug and he immediately hugs me back. "Please Austin..." I say and he kisses the top of my forehead. "I know, I know. I promise I'll stop everything, I just need some time." He tells me, while I silently cry. I grab his shirt and pull it over his head, careful of his wrist and he smiles at me. A real smile. The smile I haven't seen in almost three weeks. He grabs his pants and pulls them on over his boxers and grabs my hand before we walk out of the bathroom.

We all walk out of the hospital and look at each other. "I guess this is goodbye again..." He trails off and I nod, giving him a hug. "I love you, promise you'll get better. You won't do these things anymore. You'll eat, sleep and drink." I say and he nods. "I promise I'll try to get better, okay?" He asks, slightly rocking me back and forth.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." I say as Dez, Trish and I head in the opposite direction of Austin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This chapter is rough... Read the whole chapter, don't stop reading! Don't assume anything! I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter. Anyways, I don't own anything!**

Austin's POV

The last few months have been okay. I eat at least a meal a day, two meals on a good day. I only cut a few times, three times a week, four the most. I sleep at least five hours a night. I think I'm out of my depression, I smile more and I have no more suicidal thoughts... I talk to Ally three times a day, maybe more. She will FaceTime me for things to do with the baby. She did when she had the first sonogram and she sent me pictures, she videotaped the baby's first kicks and she took a picture everyday to see how much she grew. She's a little emotional though, every time we talk, she cries because she misses me, but trust me, I miss her so much. Seeing her, Dez and Trish is the only reason why I made it this far in the tour.

Tonight is my last concert, it's in New York and everyone is coming. Ally had to take a break from her career while she was pregnant but she's fine. I'll have to take a break when we first bring the baby home too. We thought of names for both genders but we don't know the gender, we want it to be a surprise. Anthony Michael Moon for a boy and Arianna Melody Moon for a girl. I want a girl, so I can spoil my little princess and scare away the boys but I want a boy to teach him things like how to flirt and guy stuff, ya know? I hope we have a second child after this one. I'd love that.

My concert is starting in a few minutes and I'm so excited! I haven't seem Ally in person since I was in the hospital! I'm glad it's ending but I'm also a little nervous... I mean, I'm gonna be a dad. The thought makes me stomach churn and twist in knots, in both good and bad ways. "Places Austin!" I hear someone yell behind me and I pick up my microphone. "And now... With the last concert of his tour... Austin Moon!" He says and I jog onto the stage.

"Hey guys! This is where my tour comes to an end..." I say and the audience erupts into 'aw's. "I know, I know it's sad... But when I get home, I'll be able to get married and raise my newborn child." I say and cheers are heard around the stadium and I smile. "Ally, I love you. This one goes to you." I say and the song 'One Thing' comes on.** (Don't own)** At the end of the song, I notice Ally is missing from the spot on stage and Trish is backstage, looking around worriedly. Oh please don't be what I think this is. I immediately run off stage to Trish and ask her what's going on. "Ally's in labor." She says and I pull Trish to the parking lot. "Lets go." I say, getting into her and Dez's car and speeding off to the hospital.

"Ally Dawson." I say, jogging up to the desk. "Oh my gosh, you're Austin Moon!" The teen screeches from behind the counter and I growl. "Yes, where is Ally Dawson?" I ask, my teeth clenched. "I just _love_ you!" She says and groan in frustration. "Please, I'll sign anything you want or whatever but my fiancé is in labor. Please help me find her." I plead and she nods her head quietly and looks for Ally's room. "Room... 156" she says and I run off to that direction.

"Ally..." I say, going up to the hospital bed and grabbing her head. She's crying and breathing super heavy. "Ally, deep breaths okay? You're gonna be fine." I say and she calms down a little. "It's too early. Too early..." She trails off, squeezing my hand tighter. "Okay Miss. Dawson, it is unfortunately not false contractions but you're in good hands. We will do all we can to save your baby." He says and Ally looks at him, glaring. "It can't be! It's too early! What did I do wrong?!" She screeches and I stand up to kiss her head. "Ally, you did everything right. It's not your fault." I tell her. "How would you know Austin?! You weren't ever here!" She snaps at me and I take a small step back, our hands disconnecting. "Oh my gosh, Austin I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it l-" she starts but I shake my head and cut her off. "Don't be... You're right..." I say, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Austin, pl-" she stops talking, replacing it with a scream and Trish comes from the other side of the bed, where she was with Dez and sits where I was.

"I'm gonna go call everyone..." I say, leaving the room. A tear slips down my face. "Hello?" My mom asks into the phone. "Come to the hospital, Ally is in labor." I say and she gasps and tells me they will be right here.

I call Ally's dad next. "Mr. Dawson?" I ask. "Who is this?" He asks and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "It's Austin..." I say and he laughs. "Oh, not trying to be rude or anything but... Why are you calling me? Are you hanging out with Ally?" He asks and I sigh. "No Sir, Ally is in labor." I tell him and he gasps. "What?!" He yells into the phone and I pull my cell away from my ear. "Yeah, she's two months early... Could you come by? We're all at the hospital right in the city." I tell him. "Is she even dating anyone? Who's the father? I'll kill him! Who is he and who does he think he is?!" He yells and I'm confused. Ally didn't tell him? Why? Is she ashamed of me or something? I'll ask her. "I'll let her explain, I'll see you later Mr. Dawson." I say and I hang up. That's all I call. I don't know who else she didn't tell.

I walk back into the room and Ally is breathing heavy, grasping Trish's hand. "Um..." I look around nervously. "S-sorry for leaving..." I apologize pointing to the door. "I just called our p-parents..." I trail off. I don't know what's going on with me. When she told me that I was never here, it broke my heart. It really hurt me because I know it's true. I wasn't here and that was the biggest mistake of my _life_.

"You called my Dad?!" She yells and I nod, looking down. "_D*** it_ Austin! I can't- will you please just leave?!" She screeches as I her something hit the floor and I realize it's her engagement ring. I look up at her. Her eyes are bloodshot, dried tears are on her face and she looks like she is in excruciating pain. I nod at her, pick up the ring and jog out of the room, tears falling from my face. I mess everything up! No matter what it is, I manage to mess it up! Everyone would be better without me! They don't need me! No one would care if I was gone!

I slam the bathroom door open and put my hands on the counter. I look up at my face. Red eyes, black bags underneath them, tears rushing down my face... I'm a mess. I think about what happened in the hospital room, I think about the tour, I think about the man who was after Ally. I think about pretty much everything that has gone wrong in the past year. I grab my pocket knife a drag it hard across my skin. I look into my eyes for the last time and see regret and guilt for Ally. Ally... I take out my phone and type up a message. 'Ally, I love you. The ring is for you' I type, I put the phone down and put the ring on top of it. I drag the knife across my skin again and again, up my whole arm. I squeeze my eyes shut and shove it through my stomach. It seems as my life flashes through my eyes and I give a small grin. "I love you and our baby Ally..."

Is the last thing that happens before I fall to the ground and black out.

Ally's POV

"Trish, my water just broke." I whisper, holding my stomach. "Dez, take Ally to the hospital, I'll get Austin when he's done." She says and he looks confused. "Why does she need to go to the hospital?" He questions and I groan in pain. "Ally's water broke! Go, go!" She screeches and Dez lifts me up and goes to the car. He speeds to the hospital and everything else that happened, was a blur because of the excruciating pain I was going through.

Austin jogs up to the hospital bed and grabs my hand. "Ally, deep breaths okay? You're gonna be fine." He says and I try my best to calm down. "It's too early. Too early..." I trail off in pain and hold back a scream. "Okay Miss. Dawson, it is unfortunately not false contractions but you're in good hands. We will do all we can to save your baby." The doctor says as he walks in and I glare at him. "It can't be! It's too early! What did I do wrong?!" I scream at no one in particular. "Ally, you did everything right. It's not your fault." Austin says, kissing my head. "How would you know Austin?! You weren't ever here!" I scream at him and steps back. Our hands disconnect and I immediately feel horrible. "Oh my gosh, Austin I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it l-" I start saying through the pain and he cuts me off. "Don't be... You're right..." He says quietly, taking another step back. "Austin, pl-" I try again but cut myself off with a scream.

"I'm gonna go call everyone..." Austin says, turning around and walk away from the three of us. "I hope he doesn't call my dad..." I whisper to myself, but Trish heard it. _Of course._ "Why not call your dad?" She asks me and I shake my head. "I haven't spoken to him in so long... He doesn't know that Austin and I are engaged or that I'm pregnan- owwww..." I moan and I start crying. It hurts so bad! I hear Austin's footsteps across the hall.

"Um..." He starts as he enters the room. "S-sorry for leaving..." He stutters nervously and I'm just curious to see if he called my dad. "I just called our p-parents..." He trails off and I lean my head back in frustration.

"You called my Dad?!" I screech in pain and he nods. I squeeze my eyes shut and groan in either pain or frustration. Maybe both. "_D*** it_ Austin! I can't- will you please just leave?!" I yell, pulling my engagement ring off my finger and throwing it to the ground. He looks at the ring and then at me before nodding, grabbing the ring and jogging out of the room. Tears slip from my eyes and I scream put in frustration. "Ally, Ally... You'll be fine, okay? You know how much he loves you..." She says, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. "He'll be back. He won't miss the birth of your beautiful baby." She says and I close my eyes. "I hope so..." I trail off before the doctor comes in.

He checks me and says that I'm almost there and to get whoever I want to stay in the room with me and I sigh. "Trish...?" I ask hopefully and she gives me a small smile. "Don't you think Austin should be in here?" She asks and I groan but nod my head anyway. "Will you please go find Austin?" I ask looking over to Dez and he nods his head. He stands up and walks out of the room. "What if he left?" I ask Trish and she shakes her head. "He wouldn't..." She says and I nod at her.

Dez's POV

Right now, I'm looking through the hospital and can't find him anywhere. "Excuse me, have you seen Austin Moon come over here?" I ask the girl at the desk. "Um, no he hasn't come through here so he must be that way." She says, pointing toward the hall that ally's room is in. "How can I find him?" I ask her and she thinks about it for a minute. "Well, he didnt. Leave because I would've seen and he can't go into any random room so he is most likely in one of the waiting rooms down that way or a bathroom somewhere." She says and I nod a thank you at her before jogging off to check the waiting rooms.

Waiting Room 1... No

Waiting Room 2... No

Waiting Room 3... Nope

Waiting Room 4... Nothing

I check the four bathrooms and don't see him in any if those.

I sigh in frustration and look around. There! He's got to be in there! I can't believe I didn't see that bathroom! It's right near the room Ally is in. I jog towards it and open the door.

I gasp and stumble backwards at the sight. "Help!" I scream as my stomach drops and I run towards Austin, who is lying on the floor bloody, a knife in his stomach. "Help! Somebody help me!" I scream, desperate to get someone's attention. "Austin, get up. This isn't funny." I say, trying to wake him up and shaking him, getting blood on my hands. He still has a faint pulse. _Faint_. It's _faint_. "Please Austin!" I'm yelling now, a tear falling from my eyes. "Help me! Someone help!" I try again but no one is listening. I stand up and run out of the bathroom. I look around, trying to find someone and I run straight to Ally's room. There's a doctor. "Help... Please help!" I plead and they all look at me in confusion.

"Please, doctor. I need someone's help. You're the only one I saw. Please..." I beg him and he looks down at my bloody hands and nods. "He's in the bathroom..." I trail off and I run toward the bathroom. Austin's unmoving body still lay on the floor and Trish gasp comes from behind me. She starts to cry and I hug her, not putting my hands near her. "Get out of here, okay?" I tell her and she nods, walking out of the room.

"Can you help him?" I ask the doctor as he is sitting on the floor next to him. "If we get him hooked up to machines immediately, he has a chance of living." He says and I look at him. A chance? _A chance_? Why Austin?! Why would you do this?!

Ally's POV

I scream out in pain and frustration. Where is the doctor?! Why is Trish crying her eyes out? Why won't anyone tell me anything?! Where is Dez? The doctor walks into the room with tools and gloves on. "Ready?" He asks me and I shake my head. "Where's Austin and Dez?" I ask and his eyes go wide. "No one told you?" He asks me and I groan. "Would I be asking if someone told me?!" I screech at him but he doesn't seen phased. He probably gets a lot of this from pregnant patients.

"Austin was found in the bathroom with a knife in his stomach... He was attempting suicide... I'm sorry." He tells me and I stare at him. "What? A-are you sure it was Austin Moon?" I ask he nods his head. Tears slowly fall from my eyes. "What? No. No. He was j-just okay!" I scream and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He sighs. "You're ready..." He says and I cry even louder. "I can't do this without Austin." I tell him and he shakes his head. "He's still unconscious, he hit his head... You have to have this baby now Miss. Dawson." He tells me and I look up at him through tears. "It's Mrs. Moon..." I say and he nods, giving me a sympathetic glance.

LATER

Later on, at 3:18 in the morning, August 25th, 2013, Ariana Melody was born. The same day Austin and I started dating... I sit in the room alone, sweating and crying. I can't hold Ariana, she had to be immediately hooked up to wires but she was healthy enough to be breathing. "Excuse me, doctor?" I ask as he walks in the room. "Yes Mrs. Moon?" He asks and I give a small smile. "Will you please tell me what happened to Austin?" I ask and he sighs but nods anyway. "Your friend... Dez?" He asks and I nod. "Found him lying on the bathroom floor. He had 86 open cuts on his left arm and he had a knife in his stomach... We think that he lost so much blood, he passed out and hit his head on the counter." He tells me and tears rush down my face. "Is he okay?" I ask in a rush and he looks back at the door. "I don't know... He has a pretty bad concussion and has a faint pulse. I think he will be okay, but I couldn't know for sure..." He says and I nod, crying harder. "A-and it was d-definitely a suicide a-attempt?" I ask and he nods. "We also found his phone but neither of us know his password. Do you know it?" He asks and I ponder for a minute. He hasn't ever told me but I can probably guess. "Can I guess?" I ask and he nods, grabbing Austin's phone from his pocket but it's in a plastic bag. It's covered in blood. "Umm..." I say out loud and I put in his birthday. "No..." I whisper and try my birthday. No... 0825. That's it. I love him so much. Of course our anniversary would be his password. "Oh, and we found this ring..."

I open the phone to see a message. 'Ally, I love you. The ring is for you' I start crying again and frown at myself. How could I do this to him? It's my fault he did this. He really tried to kill himself. I can't believe it. I just hope he's okay...

Three Days Later

"Mrs. Moon, you may now get up and walk around." The doctor tells me and I jump up and go straight to Austin's room because I'm still not allowed to see Ariana. My dad still hasn't showed up because he still lives in Miami and couldn't get a flight yet but Mimi has been here. She visited me and Austin but had to go back to the mattress store. She didn't tell Mike because he would be furious. Him and Austin never had a great relation

I walk into his room and just stare at his broken down body. I sit next down next to him and grab his hand. I look up and down his arms and burst into tears. This isn't fair! I hate my life! If Austin dies, I don't know what I'll do. I grab my hair and pull in frustration to keep myself from screaming. "Please Austin... I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean that. Any of it. I love you. I need you. I can't raise Ariana by myself Austin..." I say and I smile. "We had a little girl Austin. She's beautiful but I have only seen her once. You'll love her." I say with a sad grin. "Just wake up and we can get over this stupid stress and get on with our lives. I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss everything about you..." I say. "You just have to wake up first..."

Two Days Later

I can see Ariana tomorrow. I am so excited! I mean, wouldn't you be if you could finally see your new born child?! Yes!

Austin still hasn't woken up... The doctors say he should wake up soon. Trish, Dez and I are all sitting in his room, around his bed. No one says anything. No one knows what to say anymore. It's become too overwhelming to say anything. We were all deeply effected by Austin being in the hospital and the fact that news reporters are constantly trying to see Ariana or Austin. It's all over the news and it's just frustrating you know? I just w-

My thoughts are interrupted when Austin moves. I think he's waking up! We all watch him intently and Dez leans closer to him. Slowly, Austin's eyes flutter open and see Dez. He thinks for a minute and so many emotions flash through his eyes. Guilt, sadness, fear, pain, hurt... Not one happy emotion though. Not one. He squeezes his eyes shut again and groans. "Will someone just kill me please?" He asks through clenched teeth. He grabs his hair in his hands and pulls his knees to his chest. I silently watch and cry as they talk. "Austin, you can't do this anymore. Stop hurting yourself." Dez says and Austin shakes his head.

"I screw everything up! I hate my life! No one wants me here! Everyone is better without me! Can't you see that?!" He yells and Dez steps back. "Are you kidding? We all need you Buddy!" He says back forcefully but not loudly and Austin shakes his head. "No you don't, you know you don't. You don't need me, you'd probably be better without me! Trish doesn't need me! She'd probably have a better job without me! Ally..." He gets quieter but keeps going. "Ally doesn't need me. She'd be happier, more famous... She wouldn't be living in an apartment... Our child... She probably doesn't even want me in the baby's life but who could blame her? I wouldn't either..." He says and his eyes snap open for the first time since he woke up. "Oh m- what happened?! Is the baby okay? What happened?!" He yells and Dez turns to me as does Austin. His eyes widen, noticing Trish and I for the first time.

"She was fine. I can see her tomorrow..." I say and he looks at me. "She? The baby was a girl... I am the father of a baby girl..." He says and looks down at his hands. "Austin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that, I was just in pain. I never meant to hurt you but I did and I shouldn't have." I say and he shakes his head. "No... Don't be sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did if you were just frustrated. I did it because what you said was true. How would I know what you did? I was never there... Just like you said." He says and a tear slips from my eye. "Please Austin, don't feel guilty because I didn't mean it like that, I was just in pain and I took it out on you! I promise, I love you more than anything and you can't ever do this again. Our baby girl needs both of her parents. Ariana needs a daddy." I say and pulls his knees tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry..." He says and shakes his head. I take a deep shakes breath before speaking again. "Austin, I love you. We all do. We all need you." I say but he stays still. After two minutes, he takes a deep breath and groans. He grabs his hair and pulls it, groaning again. "I'll help you get through this. I promise." I say and he nods.

He looks like he's going to speak but the doctor comes in. "Oh Austin, I see you're awake!" He says and turns to me. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Moon." He says and I can see Austin's head snap toward the doctor. "Mrs. Moon?" He questions and I shrug my shoulders. "Sorry... I told him to call me Mrs. Moon, not Miss. Dawson." I say and I feel Austin's hand grab mine and I grin, looking down at them. "Don't be..." He says, rubbing soothing circles on my knuckles. "Mr. Moon, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks and Austin shrugs. "Okay." He says and looks back at me. "Are you feeling well enough to see your daughter?" The doctor asks and both mine and Austin's eyes widen.

"I thought we couldn't see her until tomorrow!" I say and the doctor smiles. "You can hold her tomorrow, see her today." He tells us smiling and I smile too. I think I even see the old smile Austin used to smile all the time. "Follow me..." He says. Austin and I stand up, and I look up at him. I bring my lips to his and he immediately kisses me back.

"I love you Austin." I say when we break apart. "I love you too." He says and puts his forehead to mine. "You ready to see Ariana?" I ask him and he nods, grabbing my hand.

We walk into the small room with a bunch of babies. That's when we see her. "Oh my gosh..." Austin says, walking over to the small place where Ariana is. He puts his hand over the thin piece of glass and gives a small smile. "She's beautiful..." He says and looks over at me. "She looks just like you..." He says, reaching his hand out and I walk toward him, grabbing his hand. I rest my head on his shoulder and look down at Ariana.

"I'm sorry to intrude but you have to leave..." The doctor says and I groan. "Okay." I say and pull Austin out of the room with me. "She's beautiful." I say smiling, looking at Austin. "She is..." He says, looking at me. He lean down to kiss me but the doctor interrupts again. "Mr. Moon, you have to get back in bed." He says and Austin groans but nods anyway. He climbs back in bed and Trish, Dez and I look at him. No one knows what to say. "Guys, I'm the same Austin... You can talk." He tells us and we all share glances with each other. "Austin... That's the thing. You're not the same Austin as before." I say and he looks at me with sad eyes. "Can I talk to Austin alone guys?" I ask Dez and Trish. They both nod, understanding and walk out of the room together.

"Austin, we need to talk..." I state and he looks at me. "About?" He asks and I give him a look. "Austin. You know what. This is serious... You can't do this... I want to know why you're doing this." I say and he groans. "I just- I feel like I mess everything up, like everyone would be better without me... No one needs me." He tells me and I shake my head. "That's where you're wrong Austin. Dez needs you, Trish needs you, _I_ need you. Ariana needs a father..." I say and I feel a tear slip from my eye. "I can't do this without you." I tell him and he grabs my hand. "You can't do something like this ever again." I tell him and he looks down at our hands.

"I'm sorry Ally. You shouldn't have to deal with this." He tells me and I shake my head. "I know we're not married yet but... Through sickness and health, remember?" I ask and he groans. "I will be here for you all the time but I can't have you trying to kill yourself when whenever something goes wrong!" I screech and I look up at his face. He seems hurt and guilty. "Oh my gosh Austin, I'm sorry. That was so insensitive me." I tell him, panicking. "Don't be sorry Ally. When you say things, don't be sorry. Especially if they're true..." He trails off and I start to cry. "Look, when you said that I was never there when you were pregnant, I was only hurt because I knew it was true. It's not even that I was hurt because you said it, I was only hurt because I knew that I wasn't there for you. Going on that stupid tour was just... I missed the growth of my child*. I-I'm sorry..." He says and I shake my head.

"Look Austin. You did absolutely nothing wrong, okay? I love you and I can't live without you. You can't hurt yourself anymore, okay? I can't live with myself if I knew you hurt yourself because of me." I tell him, hysterically crying now. "I'll help you get through this, you just have to work with me..." I say and he nods. "We'll do this together." He says and I reach to give him a hug but stop. Her has stitches in his stomach. "Ally?" He questions and I look at him with sad eyes. "You have stitches in your stomach..." I say and he shakes his head. "I don't care Ally, come here." He says and I nod, carefully hugging him.

"Together." I say and he nods, squeezing me tighter. "Together..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am definitely continuing this story but the question is, should I make a sequel or just continue on this story? It'll probably be a few years ahead in the future so should I have the next chapter 'two years later'? Or a sequel? I'll try to make a vote! sorry this chapter is so short! I don't own anything**

Austin's POV

"Ally, when was Ariana born?" I ask and she smiles at me. "August 25th..." He says and I give a small smile. "Our anniversary..." She laughs and nods at me. "Yep, but it's September first today, my dads coming today..." She says and I grab her hand. "I'm sorry about that..." I trail off and she shakes her head. "Don't be, I had to tell him sooner or later... Like you're gonna have to tell your dad about us and the baby sooner or later..." She says with a laugh at the end and I groan. "I choose later." I tell her and she laughs again.

Just then, Mr. Dawson walks into the room and he has a look of confusion and anger on his face. "They said that there was no Ally Dawson here." He says and Ally nods, standing up. "Because I'm not Ally Dawson anymore." She tells him and his eyes widen. "You're married?!" He screams as she shakes her head. "I'm engaged..." She whispers and he stares at her angrily. "Who is it?" He asks and she shares a worried glance with me. "I am now Ally Moon." She says confidently and Mr. Dawson looks over at me and his expression softens. "Oh, wow, congratulations!" He says, smiling and hugging Ally and I give a small smile.

"So, you said Ally was in labor..." He says and Ally nods. "Yeah... Ariana Melody Moon. Born 3:18 in the morning, August 25th 2013..." She says and I smile. "But she was born two months early, that's why we don't have her right now. We take we home tomorrow." She says and smiles at her dad. "Okay, so I want a bunch of details but I'll ask you later because I'm sure it's a long story," he says with a laugh and we both nod. "Austin, why are you in here?" He asks and Ally shakes her head. "Dad, no." This makes me shake my head. "No it's okay Ally." I say and she keeps saying no but I insist he knows. I look down at my hands while I start to speak. I take a deep breath and sigh. Will he say I'm not fit to marry his daughter because I attempted suicide? I couldn't deal with that...

"Well, before I went on tour, I started cutting myself. I wasn't eating or sleeping because someone was after Ally..." I trail off and he looks scared. I would be too. "But then um... Ally told me to go on tour and I did. Someone saw me cutting on the tour bus and took a picture and put it online or something. After Ally knew about everything, I had a concert and I passed out on stage. I felt bad for Ally because she thought what I was doing was her fault but it wasn't. So..." I look up to see how he's taking it and he grabs Ally's hand. I look back down. "I got a little better. Less cutting, more eating and sleeping but then my last concert came up..." I say and groan. I don't feel like telling this part...

"Well um... I-I dedicated my song to Ally and by the end, she was gone so after my first song I left to go the hospital..." I trail off and look at Ally. I can see tears in her eyes and she nods at me that it's okay to continue. "The doctor said that she wasn't false labor and she said something to me and it startled me so I backed up and called my mom and you..." I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to relive the memory. "She told me to get out and threw her engagement ring at the ground..." I started breathing heavier. "I just nodded my head and ran out. I felt like everyone was better without me so I cut up my whole arm." I hear Ally sobbing next to her dad and I squeeze my eyes tighter. "I guess everything just hit me at once and I took the knife and stabbed myself..." I swallow hard and look at Ally. She's hysterically crying now and I automatically feel bad. "Alls, I'm sorry." I say and she shakes her head. "You shouldn't be, I should. I'm sorry." She says and I groan. "Let's agree to both be sorry, okay?" I ask and she nods her head.

I look up at Mr. Dawson. He looks scared but happy and sad at the same time. "I'm sorry if you don't think I'm right for your daughter but I can't live without her..." I say and he shakes his head. "No, you're a great guy Austin, really and I can tell that you're willing to do anything for Ally. Thank you for taking care of her." He says and I nod. "I would never let anything happen to her Sir." I say and he laughs. "Call me Lester." He says and I nod.

We talk for the rest of the day, telling Mr. Dawson about how we've been dating now, nine years. He told us how he has opened more stores around the world. We just talk for the rest of the day until visiting hours are over. "Mrs. Moon, are you staying with him tonight?" A nurse asks and she nods her head. "Yeah, if that's okay..." She says and the nurse nods. "It's fine, I just have to check up on Mr. Moon every few hours." She says and I groan. "Don't worry, you can go home tomorrow morning, I just need you here one more night." She says, exiting the room. "How are we gonna do this?" I ask Ally and she looks confused. "I mean, we have a baby now. We're gonna have to move when she is two or three. She needs better education than the city provides. We also have our careers to balance and what about our wedding?" I ask and she shrugs. "We'll figure it out Austin, I promise..." She tells me, leaning down to kiss me. "I love you." I mumble against her lips and she laughs. "I love you too."

Line Break

I'm dressed and ready to go, we're just gonna grab Ariana and go straight home. We walk into the room where Ariana is and we talk to the nurses. After about an hour, we finally get to take her home. Ally lets me carry her out because the doctors said that I wasn't allowed to carry the bag that we brought because its too much pressure on my stitches.

We walk out the front doors and are swarmed by a mob of people. "Austin, are you okay?" "What's your baby's name?" "Why'd you attempt to kill yourself?" Questions are thrown at me and I growl. "Get away!" I yell as loud as possible, holding Ariana's ears. Everyone backs away as Ally and I walk through them. We get in the car and get to the apartment where we are swarmed by more people. Ugh. We walk through them once again and make our way upstairs. When we get into the apartment I look around. Wow I haven't been here in seven months... "Let the adventure begin." I say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating! Don't own anything! **

About a year later

"F*** you Austin. I'm done here and I'm done with you!" I scream at him in yet another argument. I walk to Ariana, who is now turning two tomorrow, and silently lift her up and walk out of the bedroom again. "Ally, that's not what I meant! You know it too! I don't know why you took it that way!" He screams and I roll my eyes.

He pretty much just told me that guys would only want me for one thing, if you know what I mean. Of course I'm furious! Who wouldn't be?!

We've been yelling at each other everyday and today, this is about our fourth fight. "Anyone would've understood what you were implying! You're such an a******!" I scream as I place Ariana in her stroller. "If I'm such an a******, why the h*** did you agree to marry me?" He yells at me and I look into his eyes and see a sad dark brown. His depression hasn't gotten any better beside the fact that he does no more self harm.

"I don't know! I honestly have no idea why I would agree to marry someone like you!" I scream and his face loses all color and his eyes get slightly darker. "Then why did you stay with me for so f****** long?" He asks as I start packing Ariana's stuff. "Because I loved you! I was helping you because you were hurting yourself! Now that it's over, I can leave!" I zip up one of the bags, a tear slipping from my eye. "Well you didn't do a great job at it!" He screams and I look at him in confusion. He mumbles under his breath and I stare at him. "What are you talking about?" I ask and he just shakes his head. "Nothing." I get furious as I grab another bag to pack more of Ariana's things.

"This is just another reason why I have no idea why I stayed with you for so long! You don't tell me anything that's going on!" I scream at the too of my lungs and Austin grabs my arm to turn me around. "Fine! You want to know?!" He yells and goes to the bathroom and I hear the sink turn on. He comes back a minute later and he lifts his sleeve up. "It hasn't ended! It never will! I still feel the same way as when I tried to f****** kill myself in the hospital but I can't get alone long enough to ever even try!" He screams and I zip up the last bag.

"You're such a b****! I don't know why you stayed here so long if you hated me so much!" He says and we both freeze, saying nothing. He's never said anything like that before. Ever. "Maybe it was the fact that I couldn't raise a child on my own but I practically did anyway!" I scream and go into the living room. "You know I helped you raise Ariana." He states and I shake my head. "Oh, I must have missed it when I blinked!" I say and I shake my head. "I hate you Austin! I honestly have never hated someone as much as I hate _you_!" I scream and I see his shoulders slump, his eyes now completely black bore into mine. "Now you're silent? Really? Say something!" I scream at him and he starts breathing heavy. He stares at the ground, his breathing getting faster with every breath. "D*** it..." He whispers and he starts hyperventilating. I look into his eyes, with my panic filled ones. His cold eyes stars into mine for about a minute before he sprints to the bathroom. I hear him slam the cabinets. "Austin what are you doing?" I ask walking toward the door but he doesn't respond. "Austin!" I scream, banging on the door repeatedly. Think Ally, think. The spare key! I jump up and down, touching the top of the door frame, where the key eventually falls off. I slip it into the doorknob and jiggle it around. "Hurry up..." I mumble to myself and it finally unlocks.

I slam the door open and stumble at the sight. "Austin, y-" I start but he shakes his head, cutting me off. "No Ally. Don't tell me it needs to stop. Don't tell me that everything will be fine. Don't tell me anymore c*** Ally because I know that they're all d*** lies and you know it too." He says and a tear slips from my eye. "Please Austin, you can't do this anymore." I say sternly and he snaps his head toward me. "Do you think I want this?! Do you really think that I want to be someone with scars and cuts on his body?! Do you think that I want to be known as someone who can't even go a f****** day without hurting himself on purpose?! I don't want this Ally! I'm weak! This shows that I'm weak. That I can't handle pain." He says, screaming at first then ending in a whisper. "Don't you think that I want to be happy? Don't you think that I want to be someone who actually wants to be here?" He asks, getting louder again. I see his breathing become faster and heavier again. He grabs the razor and slices it through his wrist again and sighs, as I gasp. "Austin!" I yell and he shakes his head. Squeezing his eyes shut for a second and then snapping them open. "Don't you think I want to be loved again? Don't you think I would take it all back if I could?" He asks and I try grabbing the razor from his hand he pulls back immediately.

"Austin, I love you. Dez loves you. Trish loves you. You _are_ loved, and not just by us." I say and he shakes his head. "You hate me! I haven't spoken to Dez, Trish or my parents in months! I don't perform anymore, I don't sing anymore..." He says and I take a step toward him as he steps away from me. "Austin! They understand what you're going through!" I yell and he gasps at my outburst, squeezing the razor tight in his hand. Blood drips from his hand and I burst into tears. "Austin, let me see your hand. That needs stitches, I'm sure." I say and he shakes his head. "I don't care..." He says and I sigh. "Can I at least wrap it up?" I ask and he groans, shaking his head. "Fine Austin. If you're going to even refuse to let me touch* you, I'm leaving." I say, walking out of the bathroom. "Go to h*** Austin. Go burn in f****** h***." I say as I make my way out the door. "I'll be there sooner than you could imagine." He says and I slam the door. I hear something break as I knock on Trish and Dez's door.

"Hey Al..." He trails off and looks at my bags. "Make sure he's okay, don't let him do anything stupid." I say and he nods his head, understanding what I mean and he walks into our- Austin's- apartment.

I walk to Trish who is rocking Austin, their baby boy who is now the same age as Ariana. We call him Aust for no confusion. "Another fight?" She asks and I nodded. "This time it was so... Official... We're done." I say and she sighs and pulls me into a hug. "It'll probably work out, don't worry. Okay?" She says and I cry harder. "No Trish, it's over. For good, I took all of my stuff out and told him to burn in h-" I get cut off by a round of sobs. "Shh-shhhh..." She says rubbing circles on my back. "I told him t-to burn in f****** h-h***..." And I shake my head at myself. "All-" I cut her off. "His response was I'll be there sooner than you can imagine..." I said, bawling and she pulls me in for another hug. "Trish... I c-can't do t-this anymore..." I say and she rocks me back in forth. "Alls, what else could you do? You already left..." She says and I sigh, pulling away from her. "I'm moving." I say wiping my tears. "Ally..."

Austin's POV

"I'll be there sooner than you can imagine." I say and she slams the door in my face. I kick the end table and the lamp falls and breaks. I step on the broken pieces on my way to the terrace. I look down at the small area for people to be if they live in the building. No ones down there, that's easier for me. No one will see what's about to happen.

I swing my feet over the edge and sigh. I pray to myself and confess all of my sins. This was meant for me. This was what was supposed to happen. My fate was decided for me and this is it. I think about my life. My parents, who by the way, I never told my dad about Ally or Ariana. Ariana. My little girl, my little princess, Ari. I remember the first time she smiled, the first time she crawled, the first time she said 'dada.'

"Don't" I hear from behind me and I freeze. "Please Austin." He says and I look down at my hands. "Dez..." I say, my voice strained. "I-I don't know w-what I'm gonna do..." I say and he walks up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be okay..." He says and I shake my head. "No. Ally's gone. This time it was so official. It's over and she took Ariana. I have nothing left." I say, my voice cracking. "Austin, come to my apartment please. I just want to talk." He says and I sigh but nod, getting up to turn to him.

My breath hitches when I walk in and see Trish and Ally hugging. "Why'd you bring me here?" I whisper and he shakes his head. "You guys need to talk this out." I go to turn the other way but he grabs my shoulder and turns me around. Then I hear something that I never wanted to hear. "I'm moving." She says and I feel my heart drop.

"Ally..." Dez says and she turns around, throwing me a dirty look. "Look Ally, I'm not asking you to forgive me but I'm sorry. Okay? All the fights, all the names I've called you, anything that I ever did. Putting you through so much s*** that you shouldn't have gone through. You're too good for me and I knew that and that's why I was so protective over you. You deserve better than me and that's why as soon as this is over, you'll never see me again. Don't move away from Dez and Trish. I'll move, just let me pack up my stuff... You know what? I don't even need my stuff anymore. I just needed to tell you that I love you and I love Ariana. That will never change.  
I just needed you to know that..." I trail off, heading toward the door. I gently close it behind me and I start making my way down the stairs.

I get outside and it's pouring rain. I shove my hands in my jean pockets and walk around. I look for something to stand under but give up when I see nothing. "Please, just let me die. I don't know what you don't understand. I've been asking you this for almost two years now. I don't want to be here anymore..." I say and I keep walking. I walk for about fifteen minutes before I call a cab. They'll be here in about five minutes. As I sit there waiting in the rain, I think about Ally and Ariana.

When the cab pulls up, I stand up and the drivers eyes widen. "You're Austin Moon!" The man says and I nod. "My daughter loves you and Ally! She loves Ariana too, she's beautiful." He says and I squeeze my eyes shut. "Can you take me to the airport?" I ask and he nods. The rest of the ride is silent as I watch out the window, my phone in my hand. When we get there, I hand him money and he asks for an autograph, which I give him. "Thank you." I tell him and he shakes his head. "No, thank _you_" He says and I nod.

I buy the ticket and head off to the gate. I'm hoping I don't miss it. I start walking a little quicker to make sure I make it there on time. As I approach the gate, I hear the loudspeaker. "Last call for flight 121 to Miami, Florida." I sigh and jog to the gate, handing the women my ticket and I look around one last time. "Goodbye New York." I say and turn around.


	15. Chapter 15 (last was an)

**I'm proud of this chapter, I really like it... I don't own anything!**

"Sonic Boom..." I say as I pass it in the mall. I sigh and look down at the ground. I haven't been here since Ally turned eighteen, right before we moved out to New York. I don't know why I came here really... I don't really have anything with me either, just my credit card and phone, which is dead. I've been walking around the mall for about an hour now and I don't know what to do. I'm gonna get room at a motel and I'll probably stop to get a phone charger before I leave the mall. I look around the mall, looking at all the places Trish had jobs or Ally and I went on secret dates and the Melody Diner...

Sighing, I stand up, walking toward radio shack (don't own) and buy a charger. By now it's like, nine o'clock and I walk to the motel, which is like, 3 miles away. It takes me about an hour but when I get there, I get a room and jog up the stairs and to my room. I'm am so done. I just can't do this anymore. It'll be over eventually.

I grab one of the knives from the kitchen and cut my arm a few times. I scream in frustration and throw the knife into the wall. I collapse to the floor and sit there, pulling my hair out for God knows how long before I get up. I look at my phone and see multiple messages from Dez and Ally.

'You need to get your stuff out of here' ~Ally  
'Where are you?' ~Dez  
'Idc if you don't want it, I don't want it either. Get it out." ~Ally  
'Im serious Austin.' ~Ally  
'Where are you?' ~Ally  
'You okay?' ~Dez  
'Please answer. I'm worried about you.' ~Dez

I don't bother to read the rest, I just text him back. 'Im fine.' I say and he immediately texts back. 'Where are you?' He asks and I roll my eyes. 'A motel.' I say and he responds two minutes later. 'Why? You can stay here' it says and I sigh. 'I'm not in New York.' I tell him because I don't want them to know where I am. 'What?! Where? Come home. This is ridiculous!' He says and I roll my eyes again, ignoring the text.

I think about you eve-

My ring tone blasts through the speakers, smashing my hand down immediately, not wanting to hear Ally sing 'I think about you'. I answer the phone and Dez's voice rings through the speakers immediately. "Where are you Austin? This isn't even funny." He says and I can hear Ally and Trish's voices in the background. "I'm at a motel, I told you already." I say and he groans. "Wh- Aus- just please, c-come home." He stutters as he tries to speak. I think about it for a minute but Trish's voice that comes through the back brings me to reality. "Why would you want him to come back Dez? He hurt Ally really badly." I close my eyes and stand up, pacing throughout the small room. "And she hurt him right back! Austin's our best friend and none of us would be where we are without him!" He yells and I groan. "Please Dez don't-" he cuts me off. "Don't do it Austin. Do not* defend them because they're wrong. You need to come back." He says and I shake my head. "Dez, he can't be that far. He'll come back eventually." I hear Ally's voice cut in. "No he won't! He's in a motel in some other f****** state and you guys are sitting here crying while he's alone! He's alone with no one to help him and while you sit here crying, he's probably f****** cutting himself!" He screams, breathing heavily. "Dez, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later." I say and hang up before he can say anything else.

Dez's POV

"Austin-" I get cut off when he hangs up. I groan in frustration and throw my phone at the wall, cracking it in the process. "Really? Neither of you care that Austin moved and we don't know where he could be or what he could be doing?!" I scream. Ally shrugs and Trish shakes her head. "Well I do and I'm gonna go find him whether you guys like it or not." I say and Trish stands. "If you walk out that door..." She says and I raise my eyebrows. "Don't bother coming back." She finished and I freeze. "Trish..." I say and she shakes her head. "That's ridiculous..." I say and she walks toward me. "No it's not Dez. You walk out that door and we're done." She says, tears falling freely down her face. "I'm sorry. I love you and Aust so much but I need to find him... Someone needs to be with him or he will* kill himself. No matter how much you hate him, he doesn't deserve to die." I say, clenching my now broken phone in my hand. "You of all people would understand how I feel about my family and friends Trish. He's like a brother to me." I say grabbing my jacket. She walks over to me, placing her ring in my hand. I groan in frustration. "D*** it!" I say kicking the wall. I swing the door open and slam it shut, going into the hall. I just lost my wife and child. Now I know how Austin felt. Like s***. I grab my phone and call him again.

"Yeah Dez?" He asks into the phone. He sounds so weak and fragile. "Where are you? I'm not kidding. I just walked out on Trish to find you so don't f****** tell me that you're fine!" I say. "You what?!" He screams and I squeeze my eyes shut. "You heard me. Where. Are. You?" I ask through clenched teeth. "I'm in Miami." He says and I nod even though he can't see me. "I'm on my way." I say and he groans. "No, I'll come back. Don't fly all the way to Florida." He tells me and I let out a humorless chuckle. "I just lost my wife and kid. I don't need to be here anymore." I tell him and hang up. Let's go to Miami.

Line break

"Austin, I'm at the motel, which room are you?" I ask and I can practically hear Austin roll his eyes. "Are you crazy? You actuall- oh my God, you are insane." He says and I shake my head. "Room 325" he says and I hang up, heading toward the elevator.

I knock on the door and Austin comes out, blood up and down his arms, his face, everywhere. "Austin it's gotta stop." I tell him and he shrugs. "I'm fine..." He says and I sigh. "Austin, this is gonna kill you. You have to stop..." I say and he shakes his head. "You guys have to realize that, that's what I want..." He trails off. "Please Austi-" I get cut off by my phone ringing. It's Trish. "Answer it." He says and I nod. "Hello?" I ask and Trish yells at me. "Where the h*** are you?" She screams and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "With Austin." I say and his eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "I hope going to find him was worth it Dez." She says and I sigh. "It was worth saving someone's life, especially my best friends." I tell her and I hear her cry before she hangs up. I sigh and go toward Austin. "Now what?" I ask him and he shrugs again.

He lets out a small laugh, kind of like a puff of air. "If you told me, five years ago that I was going to be in depression and I wanted to kill myself, I would've thought you were insane. I used to think that the thought of suicide was ridiculous, repulsive, especially over a girl but now... It seems like the norm for me. My daily life." He says and I nod. "It was supposed to be mine and Ally's eleventh anniversary tomorrow... And it's Ariana's second birthday." He says and I put my hand on his knee. "I know it's hard but you can't go hurt yourself. Please." I say and he nods. "I'll try." I nod a small thanks at him.

Austin's POV  
The next day

It's Ariana's birthday today and whether I'm with them or not, I have to tell her happy birthday. I grab my phone and call Ally. "What do you want Austin?" She asks as soon as she answers. "I want to say happy birthday to Ari." I tell her and she laughs. "No." She tells me, still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I ask in my week voice. "You think you could just call and talk to her." She says and I look at Dez with confusion and he shrugs because he can't hear her. "She's my daughter... Of course I can talk to her." I say and she laughs a humorless chuckle. "She's not your daughter." She states. "What?" I ask, genuinely confused. "You will never be her father." She says and hangs up on me.

I groan in frustration and throw my phone to the ground. "See? This is the s*** that I can't f****** handle!" I say, grabbing a knife. "Austin, stop!" Dez screams running up to me. I slice my neck, two or three inches. Everything gets blurry and I stumble backward, smashing against the cabinet. I collapse to the ground and groan. I push the knife through my side, right through my ribs and Dez takes the knife out of my side and throws it in the sink. He grabs his phone and dials 911 before I black out, once again...

Dez's POV

The doctor comes out from the room and sighs. "How is he? Can I see him?" I ask hurriedly and he shakes his head. "Not yet..." He says and my shoulders slump. "Is he okay?" I ask and he shakes his head again, breaking the last piece of hope I had left. "I'm afraid he won't make it but we'll keep him until..." He says and I stare at him. "I'm sorry..." He finishes walking away. I stand in the hall, slowly breaking down. "No!" I scream and kick the wall, putting a hole through it in the process. "D*** it Austin! I don't know what I'm gonna do!" I scream and smash into the wall. "Please..." I whisper, my back sliding down the wall.

I grab Austin's phone and dial Ally's number because mines dead. "What did I tell you Au-" she starts and I cut her off. "What did you say to him?" I ask, tears in my voice and she doesn't answer. "What the h*** did you say to him?! You know he's f****** suicidal!" I scream and she sighs into the phone. "Tell me what you said Ally!" I scream and she ponders for a moment. "I told him he would never be Ariana's father..." She whispers and I groan. "You-you... I don't even know how to describe you anymore. You are a sick human being! To do something so horrible to someone who loves you as much as he does!" I scream again and everyone in the waiting room stares at me, tears streaming down my face. "Dez, don't take his side! You didn't see what happened!" She yells at me and I let out a puff. "It doesn't matter what happened! It matters what's happening now!" I tell her and she laughs. "I'm pretty sure I'm feeling c******* than you right now Dez so leave me alone!" She starts yelling and now I laugh at her. "Are you kidding?! I lost my wife, child and my best friend thanks to you!" I scream and she's silent. "W-what?" She asks and I shake my head, wiping the tears. "He tried to kill himself again Ally... But this time..." I squeeze my eyes shut, clenching my phone tighter. "They don't think he'll make it..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm trying to remake these chapters as quickly as possible! I don't own anything. **

It's been three months since Austin got in the hospital. Three months, alone, waiting for Austin to wake up. I have no contact with anyone because I haven't charged mine or Austin's phone since he got in here. I haven't talked in about a month or so... I know it's not really like me but every time I go to speak, it's like I'm being choked or forced to stop speaking, so I stopped.

I hear the door burst open, opening to a disheveled Trish and Ally, breathing heavily. I glare at Ally, not looking at Trish and turn back to Austin's sleeping form. "We've been looking for you..." Trish whispers as Ally gasps, walking over to the bed. The doctors walks up next to Austin and checks his wires and cuts, sighing. "I think it might be best to put him down... The amount of pain he will be in will be unbearable if he wakes up..." He says and I shake my head as Ally gasps. "No..." I say, my voice super raspy. "He'll wake up, he's strong enough to deal with the pain." I say and the doctor shakes his head. "Okay..." He says, walking out of the room. "W-when...?" Ally trails off, stuttering. "Your anniversary." I say and her breath hitches. 'Camera', I mouth to Trish and she nods, grabbing her phone and recording it. I want Austin to see this when he wakes up. She loves him so much but he doesn't think so. "I-I'm s-sorry Austin..." She whispers, grabbing his hand and falling to the ground. "You d-don't deserve any of this..." She trails off, crying even harder than before. "I deserve to feel the pain you're in. I never deserved you and I put you through so much pain... I don't know why you would put yourself through so much... I deserve to die... I'm sorry Austin. I love you..." She whispers, one of her tears falling onto his hand. She stands up, wiping her tears and running out of the room, handing Ariana to me on the way out. Before she leaves, Trish slips the phone, still recording, into her purse.

Ally's POV

I deserve to f****** kill myself. I hate myself so much at the moment, it's unbearable. I go up to the lady at the front desk, tears still rushing down my cheeks. "Do you h-have a scissor or something that I can have?" I ask and she looks around, grabbing a pair and handing them to me. I nod a thank you before heading to the bathroom. I just want to know why Austin does it and if it's worth it. I guess I'm about to find out...

I look in the mirror, grabbing the scissor and making a disgusted face at myself before looking away. I look at my wrist before slowly bringing the scissor to it. I press it hard to my skin before dragging it across hard. I gasp as I feel the blood pours out. I sigh, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Wow..." I whisper to myself and look at the scissor again, bringing it to my wrist. I bring it across my wrist harder than before and gasp again, but this time because I feel kind of relived. "I guess I know why Austin cuts himself..." I trail off and clear my throat, dropping the bloody knife into my purse and rinsing my rust as someone walks in. I quickly rinse everything and pull my sweatshirt over my wrist, walking back to Austin's room.

When I walk into Austin's room, I see him sitting up, gasping for air even though the mask is on his face. "Austin, relax. Ally's fine." Dez is saying and Trish nods along with him. I pull my sleeve farther down my arm and Austin's looks up at me. "Ally..." He gasps, eyeing my up and down. I jog over to the bed and slowly take his hand. "Al-Ally..." He says again, still gasping for air as I put a finger to my lips. "Shhh... Shhhh... Calm down, okay?" I ask and he nods, his breaths becoming slower. He squeezes his eyes shut, groaning. "Alls, can I get my phone from your purse? I put it in there in the car." She tells me and I nod, not really paying attention to anyone but Austin.

"Can I talk to Austin alone for a minute?" Dez asks and I sigh, but nod anyway, walking away. "I wonder what they're talking about..." I say to Trish and she nods. "I wonder..." She says suspiciously.

Dez's POV

"You okay Austin?" I ask him and he nods. "Ally loves you Austin..." I say and he lets out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, that's w-why I moved t-to Miami..." He gasps, making me sigh. I grab Trish's phone out of my pocket and hand it to him. "This was when they got here this morning..." I say and I hold the phone in front of his face because he's still too weak to do anything. He watches the video in silence. "S-she loves m-me..." He whispers and I nod. We both listen quietly when she leaves the room. "Why did s-she need a s-scissor?" He asks and I shake my head. "I don't know..." I say as the video continues. "Wow..." Ally says in the video and I watch Austin, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. A few seconds later she gasps, then speaks again. "I guess I know why Austin cuts himself..." I feel my eyes widen and I look at Austin, frozen in shock. "A-Ally!" He screams as loud as he could, which wasn't really loud. "Al-Al..." He trails off, coughing. He takes a deep breath, trying to call her again with no use. He glares at the door before ripping off all of the wires and his mask and walking to the door. "Alls..." He whispers falling to the ground. "Austin!" I yell, all the doctors running in, lifting him from the ground. Ally and Trish come running into the room also. "What happened?!" Ally yells, starting to cry. "He went to get you... Alls... What's going on?" I ask her and she looks at me in confusion, then back at Austin. "What?" She asks and I roll my eyes. "Are you cutting yourself?" I ask her and her eyes widen. "What? Why w-would you...?" She trails off and I hand her the phone. She listens and I watch her eyes widen again. "Dez... I know it's-it's... I'm fine..." She says and I pull her in for a hug. "Ally please, don't do this anymore. You see Austin... We all love Austin but... He's not healthy. No one can act normal around him anymore. Don't do this to yourself." I tell her and she lets out a sob. "I deserve it Dez!" She yells, getting everyone's attention, including Austin because they already have him in his bed. "I deserve to do this to myself! Do you see what I've done to him?! You! You told me that I was a horrible person and you are one hundred percent correct!" She screams and Austin groans. "A-Al..." He says and she walks up to him, grabbing his hand. "Don't... Don't cut yo-yourself..." He whispers, closing his eyes. "Austin..." Ally says and he shakes his head. "P-please. I c-can't... I can't..." He trails off, coughing violently and a tear slips from my eye as Ally nods. "Okay, okay Austin. Just please. Please stay with me. Don't go..." She says, her and Trish full on sobbing. "I'm-I'm trying... I p-promise I'm g-gonna try to st-stay for you and Ar-Ari." He says and I look at Ally. "C-can I see h-her?" He asks and I walk over to pick Ari up.

"Daddy!" She yells, jumping from my arms and running to him. "A-Ari?" He says as a question and we all stare at her in shock. "She just took her first steps..." Ally says, looking down at Austin. He gives a sad smile to Ari. "Good j-job Ar." He says and starts to cough. "Where you been Daddy?" She asks and Austin sighs. "How-how long have I...?" He asks and I tell him three months. "I've b-been sick Ar. I pr-promise I'm go-gonna come h-home soon..." He stutters and Ally kneels down, looking at Austin. "I recorded her first words... It was about a month ago..." Ally trails off and Austin nods. "Can I t-talk to Al-Ally alone?" Austin asks and we nod, heading out the door.

Austin's POV

D***. I feel like c***. "P-please Ally. Y-you can't c-cut yourself." I tell her, stuttering and she shakes her head. "I'm fine Austin..." She says and squeezes my hand. "Please Al-Ally. I need t-to know t-that you're o-okay before..." I trail off, not knowing what to say. What if I do die? I mean... We don't know... "Before what Austin? You're not going to die. You're not. I know it because you love me an Ariana too much. I love you too much for you to die. If you die, I'm going with you Austin. Don't die on me... Please..." She says, full on sobbing and I nod. "I'll t-try..." I say and she nods. There's a knock on the door, who Ally lets in. "How are you feeling Mr. Moon?" The doctor asks and I shrug. "It's h-hard for me t-to breath..." I stutter and he nods. "I know, that should heal in about a week. Even though it heals, you'll be in here for at least another two months." He says and Ally squeezes my hand as I nod. "So he'll be okay?" She asks hopefully and he smiles. "He'll be perfectly fine." The doctor says and he walks out the door. "You're gonna be okay..." She says and I nod. "Promise tha-that you won't c-cut your-yourself anymore..." I say and she sighs. "I'll stop when you stop..." She says and I groan but nod anyway. Anything to keep Ally safe.


	17. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm trying to get these chapters out as quick as possible so that's why there might be more grammatical errors or any kind of errors for that matter. Thanks so much for the reviews. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy :)**

A month later

Austin's POV

"Ally..." I say and she squeezes my hand. "Do you want me to get the doctor?" She asks me and I shake my head. "No, I need to talk to _you_." I tell her and she nods as Trish and Dez leave the room. "I'm sorry." I say and she looks at me in confusion. "About what?" I chuckle when she asks.

"Everything. The pain I put you through. The things I make you do are ridiculous. I didn't help with Ariana, just like you said. I should've helped out a lot more. You keep coming back to me but I don't get why. I've hurt you so much and all you do is give me love. I don't deserve you and if I could take back anything from the past, I would. I'm a horrible father to Ariana. I'll never regret having her, she's perfect but I'll regret not being there for her. And you. I'm a horrible fiancé. I shouldn't do this to you. I think..." I trail off, squeezing my eyes shut. "I think that we should just break up..." I say, crying, looking down and my hands. "Austin, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to _me_." She says and I cough, trying to clear my throat. "I'm doing it _for_ you Ally. You deserve better than me." I tell her and she shakes her head. "No!" She screams. "No Austin! I don't want anyone but _you!_ I only love you and leaving me won't help! Leaving me is just gonna leave me to raise Ariana by myself! Please Austin. This will hurt the both of us..." She says and I sigh. "But..." I try to reason and take a deep breath. 'She loves you...' I repeat over and over in my head until I nod. "I love you..." I say.

Two Months Later...

"You may go home now Mr. Moon..." The doctor says and I smile. "You finally get to go home Austin!" Ally tells me and I nod. "Finally!" I say, getting up for the first time in six months. I grab the clothes that Ally had bought for me and go into the bathroom. I'm still a little sore but other than that, I'm perfectly fine. I grab the shirt and put it over my head. "D*** it..." I curse to myself as I realize that my shirt is backwards. "Alls?" I call out and she calls back worriedly. "What? Are you okay?" I laugh. "Yeah, just... Stuck..." I say and she laughs with me. I've been so much happier since I stopped cutting. I just needed to learn how to be happy. I was forcing myself to be upset by cutting myself. "Can I come in?" She calls and I call back a yes.

"Oh what am I gonna do with you?" She asks and I laugh. "You're going to help me with my shirt...?" I ask her and she nods, pulling off the inside out and backwards shirt off my head. When it's fully off, I see her eyes full with tears. "Ally... It's over. I promise." I tell her and she nods. "I don't even want to cut anymore Alls!" I say and she smiles at me, leaning up and kissing me. She looks away embarrassed but I don't know why. I grab her behind the waist and spin her around, both of us laughing. "I love being happy again..." I say with a smile and she leaps up and pulls me in for a hug. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that..." She trails off and I put my face in her hair, breathing in her strawberry scent. She pulls away and I frown. "Don't you wanna go home?" She asks and I nod eagerly. She pulls the shirt over my head correctly* this time and we both walk out of the bathroom.

"You guys need to do some wedding planning." Trish tells us and we both smile. "I know." We say simultaneously and we all laugh. "I know it's Ariana's birthday but... I was thinking we could get married on our anniversary, you know? Ariana is the flower girl and the wedding reception is for Ariana's birthday." I say and everyone 'aw's including Dez, which makes me roll my eyes. "You are adorable..." Ally says pinching my cheeks and I glare at her. "Let's get on a plane to New York because I wanna go home..." I say and everyone nods. "Us too..."

Line break

We walk into the apartment and I smile. "Ally, if we're getting married in less than a year, I have to tell my family..." I internally groan and lean my head back in frustration. That's gonna be one nice family reunion. The only person I've seen since I moved to New York is my mom. That's it! Now my cousins, Rocky, Ryland, Riker and of their band members, Ratliff. I haven't seen them since I turned twelve. That's when they became famous and then I became famous, which made it even harder to keep in touch with them. "Your mom already knows, so that's good..." Ally trails off awkwardly and I shrug. "Yeah but still... It's not my cousins I'm worried about, it's my dad. He'll never approve!" I say and she shrugs. "Will his opinion change your mind on anything?" She asks me, not looking at me in the eyes. "Of course not but he's my dad. Of course I want him to approve of my fiancé and child..." I say and she nods. "I know, you'll do great. Invite them next weekend, okay?" She asks and I groan but nod anyway.

"Hey Ar?" I ask but she keeps walking toward her bedroom. "Ari?" I ask again but she quickens her pace. I turn to Ally in question and she shrugs her shoulders. "Ariana." Ally says and she turns around, a pout of her face. "Yes mommy*?" She asks, emphasizing 'mommy'. "Daddy's trying to talk to you." She tells Ari and she shrugs. "Ari, c'mere..." I say, walking toward her in my crouched down position but he takes a few steps back, shaking her head. "No daddy." She says and I look at her in confusion. "That's no way to speak to your daddy..." Ally tells her and he shrugs again. "Sweetheart..." I try again and she walks around me and into the kitchen. "Why won't you talk to me girly?" I ask and she sits down in the tile, puffing. I sigh, walking toward her and go to lift her up but she screeches. "Go 'way! I hate you daddy!" She screams, running past me and into her bedroom. "What?" Ally asks out loud at the same time I did.

I jog to her room and open the door. "Ari, what's wrong?" I ask her and she lets out a sob. "Never talk to me and you miss my birfday..." She says and I cringe. I hear Ally gasp from behind me and she runs up behind me to hug me. I pull her around me to hug her and I look at Ari. "I know honey, I'm sorry. Daddy was sick though." I tell her and she moves a little closer to me than before. "How come when I sick I walk?" She asks and I sigh. "Daddy got hurt in his side so he couldn't walk." I tell her and she scoots a little closer to me. "I see you boo boo?" She asks and I look at Ally and she nods, shrugging. I pull up my shirt and show her the scar. "What it from?" I freeze in my spot and feel Ally stiffen behind me. "Well... I was fooling around with... Um scissors and... I fell- because I was... Running!" Yeah that works... "Daddy I sowwy! You otay?" She asks and I nod. She comes all the way to me and hugs me. I put my hand in her short blond curls. "So you wuv me?" She asks and I laugh. "What did I say to you everyday? I love you..." I start and she smiles. "To the moon and back." I smile and nods, pulling her in for another hug but she sighs. "I tired..." She states, yawning in the process. "Okay, I'll tuck you in..." I say and I pull the covers over her and tuck it underneath her chin which makes her smile. "I love you..." She says and I kiss her forehead. "To the moon and back..." I say and lay steps in. "Forever..." We all join in. "And always." Ally kisses her forehead before turning on her nightlight and walking out the door, me close behind.

"We have to go back to work Austin..." She says and I nod. "I know, that means Ari has to start going to daycare..." I say and she sighs. "Yeah, I'm gonna put her in the one Aust goes to." She says and I go to hug her. "When does she start?" I ask and she groans. "Tomorrow... Which means we have to go back to work tomorrow!" She says, faking her enthusiasm which makes me laugh. "I miss singing though." She says which makes me laugh harder. "Being honest, me too..." I say and she leans on her tippy toes to kiss me. "Now let's go to bed, we have to be at the studio at 7 tomorrow with the new schedule." She tells me and I feel my eyes almost fall out of my head. "Seven in the morning?!" I whisper-yell, not wanting to wake up Ari. She nods and I groan, walking to out bedroom and hopping in, Ally doing the same shortly after. "Goodnight Austin." She says and I kiss her on the lips one more time before I put my arms around her waist. "Goodnight Alls..."


	18. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Don't own anything! **

Bye Ari, love you..." Ally says, tears falling from her eyes. "Bye Mommy!" She says smiling and hugging her legs. "Bye Ar, I'll see you later, love you." I tell her and I hear a sob come from Ally. "Love you daddy!" She Ari says and I bend down to pull her in for a hug. We walk from the school, hand in hand, Ally hysterically crying. "Alls, it's fine... I promise." I tell her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

We walk into the studio, for the first time since before the tour. "Mr. and Mrs. Moon, Jimmy's waiting for you upstairs." The woman at the desk said and I laugh when Ally blushes. I roll my eyes at her and bring her toward the elevator. I pull her in for a kiss and sigh against her lips. She licks my bottom lip which makes me moan. "_D***_ Mrs. Moon..." I say with a laugh. Someone clears their throat behind us and we jump apart. "Sorry..." I say and I grab Ally's hand, pulling her out of the elevator and to Jimmy's office.

"Ah, hello Austin and Ally. How are you guys feeling?" He asks and I smile. "Can I talk to Jimmy alone for a few minutes Alls?" I ask and she tilts her head in confusion. "Why?" She asks and I sigh. "Please?" I ask and she nods, walking outside. "Please, sit." Jimmy says and I nod, sitting in the empty seat. "So what did you need to talk about?" He asks and I sigh. "You heard about the recent um... Incident... Correct?" I ask, looking up at his face as he nods. "The doctor told me that it's going to be a lot harder for me to breath while singing so I had to get an inhaler." I tell him and he nods. "He said that I have to go back every Thursday, but since we started work again... Can we try to work around that doctors appointment?" I ask and he nods. "Of course." He says and I nod.

I walk out of the room and tell Ally she can come back in. "Ah, Ally. Do you have any new songs?" He asks her and she nods. "They're kind of sad though... I wrote them when Austin w-" She gets cut off with a sob. I grab her had and look at Jimmy apologetically. He shakes his head, signaling that he understands. "Alls, I'm fine. It's o-" she cuts me off. "It's over. I know but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you and made you try to kill yourself!" She gets louder with every word, screaming by the end. "Alls, we've been over this. It's not your fault..." I tell her and she gets up, running from the room. "I'm sorry Jimmy... I think it's a little too soon still... Can we start next week?" I ask him and he nods. "Yes, please take all the time you need. We'll start Saturday." He tells me and I nod a thanks before running out the door to find Ally.

"Alls..." I say as I knock on the locked door of the car. She looks up at me, tears in her eye and opens the door. I sit down in the drivers seat and sigh. "Ally, please... Let this go. Its not your fault." I tell her and she lets out another sob. "I'm trying... I j-just... I feel so bad..." She cries, one of her tears dripping into my hand. "Don't feel bad. I'm fine now. Ally you have to realize that!" I say and she takes a deep breath. "I just need you to know that I'm sorry and that I love you." She says and I nod, kissing her lips. "I love you too..." I say and she smiles.

Line break

"So you guys can't come Friday?" I ask over the phone and Rydel sighs. "Sorry Austin... Why can't we do this weekend?" She asks me and I groan. "We have to work!" I say and she calls something out to someone else. "What about Thursday?" She asks and I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. "I have to go to the doctor Thursday..." I say and she sighs. "What about Wednesday?" I ask, changing the subject quickly. "Hold on, let me check..." She said and I wait two minutes. "Nope, Rocky can't. What about to tomorrow?" She asks and I nod. "That's perfect." I say and she laughs. "Finally. Well I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow..." She says and hangs up. "Alls, my family's coming tomorrow..." I say and she smiles. "Good, you'll finally tell them and we can get married." She says, reaching up on her toes to kiss me. "Finally..." I say against her lips and I smile. "Are you nervous?" She asks me and I sit down. "Very." She laughs at me. "Don't, everything will be fine." She says with a laugh and I smile. "Fine."

Line break

My family is coming today and we dropped Ari at daycare. Dez and Trish are gonna pick her up for us and then drop her off here. "Allyyyyy..." I whine, making her laugh. "C'mon, you're telling your family! They all love you and you love them." She says and I sigh. "My dad certainly does not love me. He doesn't support anything I do or say even when I was a kid. I don't even know why he agreed to come." I say and she grabs my hand. "He loves you Austin. He's your father.." She says and I start to protest but get cut off.

"Knock knock!" I hear a familiar voice say and I freeze. No. Please no. Ally walks up to the door and pulls it open, smiling at my family. "Hi, I'm Ally. Nice to meet you all." She says, stepping aside to let them in. They all give her confused looks, not walking in and I groan, standing up and walking toward them. I put an arm around her waist and I look down at her, giving her a weak smile. "Hey guys, come on in..." I say an they all walk inside slowly. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but... I thought this was a family meeting..." Rocky says and I nod. "Ally and I are um... Well we... You know..." I stutter uncontrollably and Ally grabs my hand. "I'm just gonna come out and say it..." She says and my fathers eyes widen. "You're pregnant! Aren't you?!" He screams and we both look at each other. "We're engaged." I say and everyone gasps, then coming up to each of us and congratulating us. Except my dad. Of course.

"Dad. If you're going to sit there like that the whole time, not bothering to even say _hello_ to us, then go." I say and he turns around and walks out the door. "Just like that. He doesn't even care." I whisper and Ally walks up from behind me and hugs me. "Don't worry Austin. He'll come around." She says and I turn her around pulling her in for a hug. "He shouldn't have* to come around. He should be here now. He's my father." I tell her and she nods as we rock back and forth.

"Yo Austin!" Rocky calls out and I sigh. "Yeah man?" I call back and he comes over to me, Ally leaving in the process. "I have a question..." He says and I nod, signaling him to continue. "Have you ever... Ya know...?" He asks and I turn my head away from him in embarrassment. "Yeah..." I say, scratching the back of my neck. "Awesome man!" He says, putting his hand up for a high five but I shake my head no. "When was your first time?" He asks and I smile. "Almost three years ago. The same night I asked Ally to marry me." I say and he pats me on the shoulder. "Was she your first?" He asks and I nod. "Were you her first?" He asks, me nodding again. "How do you know?" He continues to bombard me with questions. "We've been dating since we were fourteen. And trust me. You could tell*." I tell him and he nods, laughing. "Little bro finally got laid!" He says and I stand up, shaking my head at him. "You're an a***-" I get cut off by the door bell.

I feel an ounce of hope run through me, hoping it'll be my dad. For him to be proud of me. Of one thing I've done. When I open the door, I find my dad with an angry expression on his face. I clear my throat and he pushes past me, into the living room. I shrug my shoulders and go to turn around to I back to talking to Rocky again but the doorbell rings again.

I go over to the door and open it to find Ari with Dez, Trish and Aust. My eyes widen and I freeze in my place. "Hi daddy..." I could almost feel* everyone's eyes on me. "Hey Ar, how was daycare?" I ask and she smiles. "Good! I wearn (learn) lots!" She says as I laugh. "C'mere." I say, bending down and lifting her up, which makes her laugh.

I turn around and look at my family's shocked faces. "Um... This is my daughter. Her name is Ariana and she's turning three in August." I say and everyone just stares at me. "Ar... This is Aunt Rydel, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Riker and Uncle Ratliff..." I say, walking up to the three of them, each the same expression on their faces. "Hi..." Ari says and she stuffs her face back in my chest. "Don't be shy..." I tell her and she turns back to my cousins. "I'm Awiana..." She says and everyone 'aw's but my dad. I sigh, walking over to Ari's room, mouthing 'sorry' to my family before walking in.

"Princess, can you draw me a picture?" I ask and she nods. "Of what?" She asks me, grabbing her markers and paper. "Anything you want..." I tell her and she frowns. "No daddy, you tell me or I can't dwaw it!" She says and I think for a minute. "Can you draw a picture of you, me and mommy? All together?" I ask and she smiles, nodding. She stands up and pushes me out the door. "Out! I'll tell you when I done." She says and closes the door which makes me laugh.

"You have a daughter?!" My dad yells and I smile. "Yep!" I say and he scowls at me. "You are too young to have a daughter and you are certainly way too irresponsible to have a daughter!" He yells at my and I feel my face heat up. I go to say something but he continues, cutting me off. "Ally is a horrible influence on you too!" He screams and I start walking toward him. This is not gonna end well. I feel a hand tug on my arm but I shake it off, ready to throw a punch at my _dad_. "Austin please..." Ally's voice cuts in and I swallow hard. "Please..." She repeats herself and I sigh, standing back. I turn around to walk away but my dad starts. _Again_.

"You need to get your act together Austin." He says and I squeeze my eyes shut before turning back to him to yell. "I'm almost twenty five! You have absolutely no control over me anymore! Maybe, if you opened your eyes a little and stopped hating me, for a minute! You'd realize that I'm happy! You have _no_ right to waltz in here to tell me any of that. You haven't checked up on me in years*!" I scream and everyone's silent. You can hear a pin drop. "You're fine! Aren't you?!" He asks and I can feel Ally's eyes on me. I know the question her eyes and asking. I pull off my shirt slowly and sigh. "I wasn't... I went into f****** depression." I say and I see my dads eyes widen. "W-what are those scars from...?" He asks and I step back. "Cutting myself! If you cared enough about me, you would've known that I went on tour, I passed out on stage, I cut myself, had a daughter... Or I don't know... That I was just in the hospital for six d*** months because I tried to kill myself! For the second f****** time!" I scream and everyone is still. No one knew any of that. I wasn't expecting them to. I swallow hard and turn around, grabbing my shirt and going into Ari's room.

"Hey Ar..." I say and she looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "What's the matter Princess...?" I ask and she looks at me intently. "Why you want kill yoursef daddy?" She asks and I freeze in shock. "What baby?" I ask and a tear slips from her eye. "Don't weave me daddy..." She says, pulling me in for a hug. "Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere..." I say and she nods. She cries herself to sleep and I put her in her bed.

I sigh and walk outside, everyone's eyes on me. "Alls..." I say and she raises her eyebrows, letting me know to continue. "She just asked me why I want to kill myself..." I say, my eyebrows scrunching down as I sat at the kitchen table. "What'd you say?" She asks and I sigh. "She said don't leave me and I promised her I wouldn't. Then she cried herself to sleep." I say and she sits down, grabbing my hand.

I look at my family and wait for someone to say _something_. "She's adorable..." Rydel says and I smile, nodding. "I'm proud of you Austin... Really. Congrats on the engagement too." Rocky says and I give him a small smile. We all begin to talk, acting normally except my dad. "Man, dads not happy..." Rocky tells me and I nod. "Are you okay... Now?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah..." I say and he looks at me. "When did it start?" He asks and I sigh. "About three years ago..." I say and he nods. "What happened?" I sigh and think back to way long ago. "Someone was after Ally. They were blackmailing her. It was stressing me out and I don't know. I started cutting myself. I stopped eating a lot and I couldn't ever sleep... The guy blackmailed me so I quit singing but she did too. She made me go to the police and sort everything out." I start and my heart starts to race at the memory. "I..." I take a deep breath. "I went on tour but Ally and Trish didn't come because they were pregnant and I made Dez stay. They needed someone." I say and he nods. "I didn't want to go on tour but Ally said it was a once in a lifetime chance. That I had to go." I say and he waits patiently for me to continue. "I was on the tour bus alone so it was easier for me to not eat and easier to cut myself. Some annoying paparazzi took a picture of me cutting myself though and everyone found out. It was... It was horrible..." I say and he nods. "I passed out in stage during my concert and Ally, Trish and Dez flew out because I was in the hospital. They knew everything and they made me stop. Well... Try to stop. I ate more and I cut less but when Ally was in the hospital..." I clench my jaw, holding my breath. "Something happened. It made a switch or something go off in my brain. I tried to kill myself that night. I missed Ariana's birth..." I say, swallowing the lump in my throat. This is when I realize that Rocky wasn't the only one listening. "I woke up a week later. We saw Ari later that day. She was premature." I say and I take a deep breath. "It was almost two years later. Ally and I kept fighting. I told her that I still cut myself. She never knew. She thought I was fine but really... I felt worse than ever before. When she left, I was going to jump of the terrace... But Dez stopped me. I moved to Miami because she was going to move and I told her she didn't have to..." I trail off and look at Ally, sobbing next to me. I put my arm around her and pull her in for a hug. "That next day was out eleven year anniversary a-" I get cut off by gasps and then sorry's after. "And... It was Ari's second birthday. Dez came to Miami. He was there when it happened and he tried to stop me. I stabbed myself then too. I was in the hospital for three months before I woke up but I was in the hospital for three months after that... That was about a week ago, maybe two?" I say and I shrug. "Is that why you have to go to the doctor on Thursday?" Rydel asks me and Ally looks at me with a confused expression on her face. I nod and I sigh. "I have to go back every Thursday for at lease two months..." I say and I hear Ally's sob. "It's fine Alls..." I say and she nods. I look at everyone's sorrowful faces and sigh. This is why I don't tell anyone about this. Nothing's the same after.

Ari's cries save me and I run to her room. "What's the matter baby?" I ask me but she's crying too hard to speak. "Ari..." I say and she shakes her head at me. "Bad dream?" I ask and she nods. I sigh, picking her up from her bed and she clings to me tightly. I walk out of her room and go to the fridge to get her some apple juice. I put her on my left hip as I grab the juice and a cup for her. I pour the juice for her and she takes it from me, drinking it quickly, smiling at me when she's done.

I go to set her down but she squeezes me tighter, making me sigh. "Alls, can you come her for a second?" I ask and she nods walking over to me. "I need to go talk to my dad for a minute... Will you hold her?" I ask and she nods. I walk over to my dad who is outside on the terrace. "I'm sorry." He states and I nod. "Really. And I'm proud of you." He says and I smile. That's the first time he's ever said that to me. "Thanks dad..." He nods at me. "The way you just were with Ariana there... You really are mature and responsible now. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He says and I nod. "Thanks." I say. We stay there in quiet before I hear Ari's small screams. "I better go..." I tell him and he nods.

"Daddy!" Ari screams and I look at her in confusion. "Honey, daddy's outside. He'll be right back." Ally tells her but she continues to cry. "I want daddy!" She screams and Ally looks up at me in confusion and I shrug. "Ar?" I ask and she gasps, hopping off the couch slowly and running toward me. "Daddy!" She screams, sobbing and hugging my legs. "Pumpkin... What's the matter?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Don't leave me." She says and I pull her close to me. "I'm not leaving you Princess." I say and she squeezes me tighter. "This is..." I say, walking to my mom and dad. "Grandma and Grandpa." I say and everyone laughs. "Hi gwama and gwampa." She says and I chuckle, kissing her cheek. "This is Aunt Rydel..." I tell her and she tilts her head. "Auntie Wydel..." She says and Rydel nods. "Yep that's me." She says with a laugh. "Do you want Aunt Rydel to hold you?" I ask her and she screeches, clinging to me. "She's usually not like this..." I tell her an she nods. "Why not?" Ally asks her and Ari screams. "I want daddy!" I sigh when she starts to cry. "What's the matter?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "Is it about me?" I ask and she nods. "I'll be right back Alls." I tell her, walking to Ari's bedroom.

She starts crying even harder when I go to set her on the bed so I pull her tight against my chest. "Please tell me what's wrong..." I say and she goes to speak but she's sobbing so hard that she can't. "Ari, deep breaths..." I say and she nods, her breathing becoming slower. "I don't want you to weave me daddy." She says and I look at her intently. "Is that why you're crying?" I ask and she nods, a choked sob coming through her throat. I try to set her on the bed but she clings to me. "I'm not leaving Ar." I say and she nods, letting go of me. "What's the matter Ar? Please tell me." I say as she starts to cry again. "I'm not leaving you Ar, I promise. Please tell me why you feel like I am." I tell her and she nods, breathing slowly. "You say you want to kill yoursef. You kill yoursef, you weave forever. Pwease daddy... Don't weave me. I'm twying to be good. I'm twying my hawdest daddy..." She says and I start crying. "Ari..." I say as I pull her in for a hug. It's not you..." I say and she sobs into my shoulder. "I pwomise I twying to be good! I pwomise daddy! Pwease. Pwease. I do anyting. Pwease daddy." She pleads and I cry a little harder. "It's not because of you Ar. I promise I'm staying with you, okay?" I say, my voice quivering because I'm crying. She nods, tears falling from her eyes and mine. I wipe both of our tears and walk out of the room. "What happened?" Ally asks and I sigh. "I'll tell you later..." I say and she nods.


	19. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. Sorry its so short but I hope you enjoy!**

My family just left and Ari's sleeping. "What happened before with Ari?" Ally asks and I sigh, putting my head in my hands. "She said that if I kill myself, I leave her forever..." I say, crying because I'm thinking about what she said. "She told me that she's trying her hardest to be good. She thinks that it's her fault." I say, my voice strained. "My dad was right. I'm too irresponsible to have a daughter." I whisper to myself but I guess Ally heard me. "Austin, you're a great father. Don't let one silly thing do this to you..." She says and I choke down a sob. "It's not a silly thing Alls! You should've heard her. She was hysterical crying, telling me not to leave her. Saying she's trying her hardest to be good and that she'd do anything so I wouldn't kill myself." I say and Ally grabs my hand. "You hold back on me." She tells me and I look up at her in confusion. "You need to tell me everything that's on your mind. I can help you." She says and I swallow hard. "You don't want to know what's on my mind. Really. You've heard all of this before. You'll just tell me that it's wrong." I say and she shakes her head. "I'll help you. I won't tell you that it's wrong. Please Austin..." She pleads and I sigh, taking a deep breath.

"I make life for you and Ariana harder. I make you stressed and now Ariana cries every time I'm not holding her because I wanted to kill myself. I know my depression is over but I still feel like I shouldn't be here. I wonder how everyone would be without me..." I say and she grabs my hand. "Ariana is going to have separation issues and depression is hereditary. What if one of us has some other hereditary problem and give it to her? I just... I'm sorry. I really am. Don't you think you'd be happier without me?" I ask and she shakes her head. "I'm as happy as I can be as long as you and Ari are with me." She says and I take a deep breath. "You don't know how much I love you..." I tell her and she smiles. "I think I have an idea..." She tells me with a laugh and kisses me on the lips.

I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she moans. I lay her down across the couch, and she grabbed the hem of my shirt. I moan against her lips and I could feel her smirk agains my lips. I roll my eyes and slowly grind against her hips, making her cry out, which makes me chuckle. "Austin..." She moans and I kiss her again, bringing my hand lower. I put my hand underneath her skirt before a small voice makes us jump apart. "Daddy?" She asks and I jump off from on too of Ally, scratching the back if my neck awkwardly. "What you guys doing?" She asks and I bite my lip, looking at Ally. "Um..." She says and I glance back at Ari. "We wer-" I get cut of by a knock on the door. "Oh thank The Lord..." I say, and run to the door.

"Oh thank goodness you just knocked on our door..." I say, hugging Trish. "Why?" She asks with a laugh. "We were um... Doing _things_ and Ari walked in." I say and she looks at me confused. "_Intimate_ things." I say and her eyes widen. "No!" She says and I nod. "She came in and she asked us what we were doing. That's when you knocked." I say and she laughs, looking at Ally and Ari. "Austin!" Ally yells and I look at her. 'Help me' he mouths to me and I throw my head back in frustration. "Mommy was sick. And I was helping her...?" I say as a question and she shrugs. She walks over to me and lifts her arms up for me to lift her up.

"Hi Auntie Tish!" She yells and Trish smiles. "Hey sweety, how's daycare?" She asks and she smiles. "It's fun but it's hawd." She says and I look at her in confusion. "What is?" I ask her and she shrugs. "Da afabet... I mix up wetters all da time..." She says and I look at Ally worriedly. "Does Aust get it?" I ask Trish and she nods. "Yeah, he comes home singing the alphabet song everyday." She says and I look at Ari. "Ar, you didn't tell me that you were learning the alphabet..." I say and she shrugs. "Cuz it's hawd fow me and I don't wanna make you mad at me dat I no get it..." She says and I squeeze her tighter in the hug. "I'll never be mad at you for trying baby..." I tell her and she nods. "The teacher wants to talk to you. She was gonna today but you didn't pick her up..." Dez says, walking in behind Trish with Aust. "I wonder what it's about..." Ally says and I nod. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." I say and we all talk about wedding plans.

"What colors do you want for bridesmaid dresses Alls?" Trish asks and she thinks for a minute. "Obviously red or yellow... Maybe like every other girl alternates colors?" She says but says it as a question. "That could work..." Trish says, typing something up on the computer, Ally looking at the screen too. "Do you know where it's gonna be?" Dez asks and I nod. "Were gonna have a beach wedding in Miami..." I say and he nods. "I'll set up cameras and everything! It'll be so cool!" He says and I smile. "Thanks man, I'll pay you... Don't worry." I say and he shakes his head. "Don't even try to argue." I say and he nods.

"I'm pooped... Do we have to do this anymore right now?" I ask and Ally glares at me. "It's literally been a minute. Maybe two." She says and I groan. "Is the reception gonna be yellow because it's Ari's favorite color?" Ally asks me and I nod. "Yellow and red, it's for us too..." I say with a laugh and she nods. "What about our honey moon? We can't leave Ari here..." Ally says and I sigh. "We can watch her..." Dez cuts in and I groan. "She can't leave Austin..." Ally says and I look at her with tears in my eyes. "It's not your fault Austin, okay? Please..." She says and I get up and go into the kitchen.

"Why can't she be away from Austin?" Trish whispers, not so quietly. "When his dad was here, they were yelling and... She heard that he tried to kill himself. Ever since then, she refuses to even leave his side unless she's sleeping..." She says and I feel my chest tighten. "Like, she's gonna wake up soon, crying because Austin's not in there wi-" she gets cut off. I sigh and walk over to her room. "Daddy?" She asks and I smile, sitting on her bed. "Yeah Princess, I'm right here..." I say lifting her up and bringing her out into the living room. They all look at me with sad expressions as I pass them, to go into the kitchen to grab apple juice for Ari.

"Baby, I'm not leaving. I promise." I say, walking back into the living room. She clings on to me tighter and I sigh, sitting down on the couch but groan. "What's wrong Austin?" Ally asks me and I look at Ari. 'Bathroom' I mouth and she comes closer to me. "Ari, I'll be right back I promise." I say and hand her to Ally. She starts crying immediately and I jog to the bathroom.

I come out a minute later, Ari smiling at me when I come out. "Wuv you daddy..." She says when i bring her into my arms. "Love you too.." I say and I squeeze my eyes shut. "I'm sorry Ar..." I say and she shakes her head. "It otay..." She says, muffled my my shirt. I sit back down and ignore Dez and Trish's stares. "Okay, so obviously Ari has to come on our honeymoon..." I say and they all nod. Grabbing Ally's hand, I sigh frowning. "I'm sorry... You and Trish should go on like... A mini vacation. To get away from everything. Really." I say and she sighs. "Austin! Don't be sorry! Please... When you say it, it makes me feel bad so please... Please stop feeling bad..." She says, tightening her hold on my hand and I nod.

Line Break  
Ally's POV

Austin! Don't be sorry! Please... When you say it, it makes me feel bad so please... Please stop feeling bad..." I say and he nods. I feel bad for him. He never gets any alone time. He should be the one going on vacation but he can't leave Ari. We have to talk to her about it but we haven't had any alone time today. "I'm pregnant." Trish blurts out and I jump up. "Oh my gosh!" I say smiling. "Congratulations you guys!" I say and so does Austin. "How far are you?" I ask and she smiles, putting her hand on her stomach. "Three months..." She says and I gasp. "Three months?! And I didn't know?!" I yell, jokingly of course. "You guys were under so much... Stress... I couldn't find the right time to tell you." She says and I smile, pulling her in for a hug. "Pwegant?" Aust asks and I freeze. "Um... Yeah... Your mommy is having a baby..." Austin says and she looks at him, tilting her head. "How do you have a baby?" Ari asks and we all look at each other. "Well, we've gotta go... See you later!" Dez says, lifting up Aust and walking out the door next to Trish.

"So?" Ari asks and Austin and I look at each other. "Well... You see... That's a grown up thing..." Austin says and she tilts her head. "What's dat mean?" She asks and I sigh. "That means that you'll know one day... Just not today..." I say and she shrugs. "Oh thank gosh..." I say flipping onto the couch.

Line Break  
Austin's POV

Right now, I'm picking Ari up from daycare and the teacher asked to speak with me in the back. "Mr. Moon, I would like to speak to you about Ariana." She says and I nod. "Okay..." She continues after I speak. "Ariana is having a very difficult time... Comprehending... Some of the things... They're learning the alphabet and she mixes up certain letters like... d and b, m and w, s and z. She also mixes up certain numbers." She says and my heart is beating hard in my chest. "So what does that mean?" I ask her when she doesn't say anything. "Your daughter has dyslexia..."


	20. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I really like this chapter so I'm hoping you do too Even though it's not that long! Enjoy! I don't own anything. **

"H-how...?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sorry Mr. Moon..." She says and I nod, looking away from her. "Thanks for letting us know..." I tell her and she gives me a small smile. "Here..." She hands me a packet. "This is anything you might want to do to help her or to make it easier..." I nod another thank you and we both stand up. "Pleasure seeing you again." She says and I smile a little. "You too." I say and walk out of the room.

"Hey daddy..." She says and I give her a sad smile. "What you talk about?" She asks and I lift her up from the ground, making her giggle. "We were talking about how I can help you with school at home..." I say and she smiles. "It easier?" She asks and I nod. "Yep..." I tell her and she squeals in delight. "Yay! Tank you daddy!" She screams, tightening her hold on my neck. I buckle her into the car seat and I don't say much during the ride.

I gave her dyslexia... I can't believe it. Yeah, I have dyslexia... I never told anyone though because I was so embarrassed of it. All of my friends thought that I just didn't try, always wondering why my parents didn't care. Well, my mom cared but I was trying my hardest and she knew that. I always had a tutoring session during my free period in school everyday but nothing ever helped. School was h*** for me. I still confuse certain letters and numbers, mixing up words... It's hard to deal with. It really is and I gave it to my daughter. I gave my daughter a f****** disability.

When I get into the parking lot, I grab Ariana and head up stairs. I walk in and sigh, letting Ari down. "What's wrong?" Ally asks and I realize that I probably should tell her that I have dyslexia first. "Ar, will you go into your room for a minute so I can talk to mommy?" I ask her and she look at me with sad eyes but turns around to go into her room anyway.

"I've been keeping a secret from you..." I start off and she gasps. "You're not cutting yourself, are you?" She asks, grabbing my wrists and checking them. "No... Nothing like that." I say and she sighs in relief. "I have dyslexia..." I say and she gasps. "Austin! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you..." She tells me, grasping my hand. "That doesn't matter..." I say and she tilts her head in confusion. "Why are you telling me this now?" She asks and I turn my eyes from her gaze. "I talked to Ariana's teacher today..." I say and I look to Ari's door. "She has dyslexia..." I tell her and she gasps. "I'm sorry Ally..." I tell her, swallowing the lump in my throat. "About what Austin? We can get her help. She's smart. We're smart. We can help her through it!" She says and she clears her throat. "I know what you're thinking Austin. It's not your fault-" I cut her off with a groan. "We both know it is Ally! We both know that she has that disability because of me. We both know you didn't give it to her. I did. No one else. It is my fault. I make everything harder. For you and Ari. You know I do..." I tell her and she sighs. "Please Austin... Stop blaming yourself for everything d*** it!" She screams and I stand up, moving her away from her.

"Think about it Ally! Why was someone saying they wanted to kill you? Why did you have to come out to Miami? Twice! Why did you have to go through the growth and birth of our child alone? Why do you cry yourself to sleep every night? Why do have nightmares? Why did you cut yourself? Why did Ari spend half of her life without a dad? Why does Ariana feel like she's going to lose her father? Why does she have dyslexia?! Why Ally? The answer to every single one of those d*** questions is me. I'm the reason! I'm the reason..." I say, crying by the end. "I'm sorry... I- I have to go..."I say, walking to the door. "Please don't leave me..." She says, her crying too. I sigh, looking into her eyes one last time before walking out the door.

Ally's POV

"D*** it Austin!" I scream and flop down to the couch. I grab my phone and go to text him. 'Just let me know that you're okay...' I type and press send. Ari comes out of her room and looks at me in confusion. "Where daddy?" She asks and my eyes widen. "Sweetheart..." I say and her eyes fill with tears. "He weft?" She asks and I go to speak. "Daddy!" She screams and starts to bawl. "Daddy pwease!" She says and I stand up. "Ari please..." I tell her, tears in my eyes as well. "Don't touch me!" She says, stepping away from me. "Ariana." I say sternly and she screams a high pitched scream. "Ari stop it right now." I tell her and she glares through her tears before she turns around to go into her room.

About an hour later

"I can't do this anymore!" I scream and grab my phone. "Hey, it's Austin... Leave a message, I'll call you back as soon as possible." He says and the phone beeps. "Ari is non stop crying. You need to come back..." I say and pause thinking of what to say. "If you don't want to come back..." I swallow the lump in my throat. "I guess it's your choice... Just know that we both love you." I say into the phone and hanging it up.

Austin's POV

I slowly open my eyes, a pounding headache, tied up to a chair. Where am I? I look around, for someone or something I tell me where I am. "So I've finally got the great Austin Moon." A deep voice says and I snap my head towards where it came from. "Where am I?" I ask and the man laughs, coming closet to me. "You don't need to know that. You just need to know that if you don't do what I say, I will take your precious baby girl." He says and I snap my eyes open again. "Don't touch her!" I say, pulling at the knots around my wrists. "Listen to me and that won't be a problem." He says and I nod.

The man picks up my phone and looks at me. "What's your password?" He asks and I glare, not saying a word. "D*** it!" He screams, kicking my in the ribs. I moan and groan in pain, breathing heavily. "I can grab your daughter with ease!" He says and I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. "0825." I say and he puts it in, smiling as it unlocks. "One voicemail from Ally..." He says before he plays the message.

"Ari is non stop crying. You need to come back... If you don't want to come back... I guess it's your choice... Just know that we both love you."

The man smiles at me, then at the phone. "Call her. Tell her that you're not coming home. That you two are done. Over." He says before punching me in the face. "What the h***?!" I scream and he turns around. "I've always wanted to do that." He says, like he didn't just punch me. I flinch in pain as I lick my lip, tasting blood. "Austin?" I hear Ally ask, I can hear her tears. "Ally..." I say and the man grabs a knife. 'Do it' he mouths and I look at the phone. "Where are you?" She asks as I shake my head at the man. He slices my throat, making me groan out in pain. "Do it!" He whisper yells but before I can even speak, Ally does. "Are you okay? Austin, please come back..." She says and the man laughs. "I'm not coming back..." I say, straining my voice, tears coming to my eyes. "We're over Ally." I say, a choked sob coming from my throat. "Austin-" she says as the man hangs up the phone.

He puts the camera on record and smiles. "Ah, let's record this for your lovely family." He says, coming closer and closer to me. He drags the knife down my face, making me scream out in pain. "Keep it down!" He screams, smashing my head against the concrete wall behind me. I feel the blood drip down to my neck and I groan quietly. I'm breathing heavy, gasping for air. "Stand up." He says and I look at him like he's insane, because he is. "I can't. I'm tied to the chair." I whisper and he grabs the knife, whipping it across my chest. "D*** it do as I say!" He screams and I try pulling from the chair. "I can't..." I say after five minutes of trying. He slices the ropes off and smiles. "Cass!" The man screams, still recording the whole thing with my phone.

A woman comes toward me, dressed in nothing but a short skirt and a super tight crop top. She pushes me against the wall, trying to kiss me But I refuse to let her. "Woah, woah, woah..." I say, pushing her off of me. "C'mon, you and Annie are over!" She screams and I shake my head. I'm not so hurt that I don't know anything. "It's Ally. It doesn't matter. I still love her." I say and the man smashes me against the wall. "Don't correct her ever again!" He yells, sinking the knife through my shoulder and then ripping it out. I bite my lip to keep myself from shouting. "Let her do what she wants or I'll kill you..." He says, putting his knife to my chest. "Do it! Just f****** kill me. I don't give a c*** anymore!" I scream and he laughs. I try to push him away, trying to punch him in the face but he pushes the knife across my face. "Don't do it again." He says, and he turns around to grab something.

He pulls his gun out, pointing it toward my leg. He hands the phone to the still half naked women and shoots my right shin. "F***!" I groan, collapsing to the ground. He kicks me in the face as I lay on the ground. "What did I tell you?" He asks and I groan, grabbing my leg. The women gets on the floor and straddles my hips. "Get off..." I groan, weakly. She bends down to kiss my neck but I turn my head. "Stop." I say, still weak but stronger than before. She tried to grind her hips against mine but I lift her up with the only strength I had left. "Please stop... Please. Kill me. Shoot me. Run me over for goodness sake just..." I need to take a breath before I finish. "Please don't." I beg and they both laugh. "Fine. This is the only thing I'm letting go." The girl says and walks away.

She comes back seconds later with a whip and comes over to me, ripping my shirt off violently. She pushes me on my back and lifts her whip. She brings it down on me hast and hard, making me yelp in pain. "Cut the c***. I'm not even close to done." She says then kicks me, telling me to flip over. She whips my back, I can feel blood falling down my back after several whips. She takes her sharp heel, digging it into my stomach and I clench my hands into fists. They both laugh at me and then smile. "Any last words?" He asks and I squeeze my eyes shut. "Alls, I love you and Ariana. I'm sorry... For everything..." He laughs at me, calling me pathetic. "Goodbye Austin." They say together and he shoots me in the stomach and stops recording.

Laughing, he smiles at me. "Now let's send this to your family..." He says and I groan in pain. "Rocky... Riker... Rydel... Ratiliff... Dez... Trish... Dad... And Mom..." He says, clicking the name as he says them. "Please watch..." He types and I sigh in relief when he doesn't send it to Ally. The messages send and I lean my head back in pain, sitting up against the wall. "Ally, please let Ariana watch this video before you..." He types and I groan. "No!" I scream and he kicks me, right where he shot me. D*** it. I can't... I start breathing heavily and the man laughs. The last thing I see is 'message sent' before everything goes black.

Ally's POV

Right now, I'm sitting in the living room, crying. I have no idea how long I've been sitting here bawling but I know it's been at least an hour. I finally calm myself down enough and jump at the noise my phone makes. I sprint toward it, knowing that ringtone is Austin's. There's a video attached with a message below it. I sigh, swallowing the lump in my throat and walk to Ari's room. "Ar, daddy sent us a video. He wants you to see it first baby..." I tell her and she comes out with red puffy eyes. She looks up and me and sighs, grabbing the phone. "Tanks..." She says and then walks back into her bedroom. I walk to the couch and wait for Ari to finish with the phone. I hear her gasp and cry. "Ar, what's wrong?" I ask, walking to her door I try to open it but she locked it. "Daddy!" She screams, and I try opening the door again. She's screaming bloody murder but won't let me in. "Ari! Open this door!" I tell but her shrieks and cries are too loud for her to hear me. "Daddy!" She screams again, the tears still in her voice. She comes out, tears falling from her eyes without the phone. "Why mommy? Why?" She asks me and I look at her in confusion. Grabbing the phone, Ari cries herself to sleep. After I know she's asleep, I press play on the video...

Line break

The video ends and I stay there, on the couch, frozen. I hear banging on the door and swallow the lump in my throat, going to the door. "Did you get the video?" Trish asks me and I nod. "Dez is showing the police. That was horrible..." She says crying. "Whoever took the video... Said to show Ari first... I did. It was..." She gasps as I trail off, choking down a sob. "I just watched Austin get killed. So did my two year old daughter." I say and she pulls me in for a hug, both of us crying now. "I don't know how I'll get through this..." I say and she nods. "I know Alls..." She says and I let out an angry breath. "Why?" I ask and she shrugs. "I don't kn-" she gets cut off by my phone ringing. It's Austin's ring tone.

I run to the phone, answering it quickly. "Where's Austin?!" I scream, tears pouring down my face quickly. "Ah, sweety... Didn't you see the video? Or is Ari still watching it?" He asks and I scream out in frustration. "Why?" I ask but everything gets silent for a minute. "Is t-that Ally...?" I hear a voice ask and my eyes widen. "Austin!" I scream and I hear him groan. "Don't do that baby... He'll just get more hurt than he is." The man tells me and I cry a little harder. "Tell me where he is. I'll do anything. Just let him go... _Please_..." I plead and he pauses a moment. "Come to 24 High Hill Road** (I made that up but if it's real, I don't own it!)**. Alone. Leave now. I'll let him go." He says and I sigh. "Fine." I say and I hear a scream in the back. "Ally, don't. It's n-not worth it." He says and I cry harder at the sound if his weak voice. "It is Austin. I love you..." I say and look over at Trish. "Love yo-" he gets cut off by the phone hanging up. "I gotta go..." I say and walk past her, ignoring her questions and protests. "Watch Ari please... I love you Trish. Love you baby girl..." I say and walk out the door. I've gotta plan. I just need to make one stop.

Line break

I pull up to the abandoned house and take a deep breath, wiping my tears. I call Austin's phone and the man answers. "I'm here." I say and he responds and okay. "Ally, leave! Please! He's gonna kil-" he cuts himself off with a scream then the phone hangs up. My heart is racing and I'm sweating. The door opens and the man from the video comes out with Austin. "Let him go." I say and he pushes Austin to the ground, putting his hand around Austin's throat. "Are you alone?" He asks and I nod. "Get out of the car." He says and I turn off the car, stepping out. "Ally stop." Austin says but I ignore him, not looking him either. Not wanting to see the pain he's in. Not yet. Not until I'm done here. He kicks Austin 'there' and he groans in pain. "S***..." He says and a few tears slip down my cheeks. "Austin, get in the car." The man says but Austin doesn't budge. "I c-can't..." He groans and I bend down to help him up. "I can't. I can't Ally. You need to get out of here..." He says and I let out a sob. I press my lips against his bloody ones and I look him in the eyes, hopefully letting him know that I have a plan. He nods a little which makes me realize he gets it.

"What do you want from me?" I ask and he smirks. "Mmm... I want you..." He says and I almost gag. "And then?" I ask and he smiles. "Does it matter?" He asks and I laugh. "Not really..." I say and the man grabs my hand, dragging me inside. I press the button in my phone and three policemen hop out from the bushes. They tackle him to the ground, nodding at me. "Go. You need to get him to the hospital." One of them tells me and I nod.

I help Austin get to the car and run to my side. I turn the key and look over at him. "Austin, stay awake." I say and I see him swallow, lifting up his head. "I'm sorry..." He says and I shake my head. "You did nothing wrong Austin." I tell him and he starts coughing. He groans in pain, clutching his stomach with his good arm. His eyes start to close again when I'm stopped at a red light. "Austin, keep your eyes open..." I say as I honk at the slow driving car. "Austin..." I say as his head leans back against the seat with his eyes closed. "Austin!" I scream but he doesn't even move. I start to cry, calling out his name. "Austin, wake up. Please Austin..." I say sobbing. I pull up front at the hospital and try to wake him up. He opens his eyes a little and it gives me hope. "Austin, please. Just make it five feet. That's all you need to be better." I and he gets out of the car on one foot. I guess the nurses or someone saw us and came out with gurney and take him inside. He speaks one last thing before he gets taken in for surgery. "I love you..." I smile at him and kiss his lips one last time. "I love you too." I say and they wheel him away from me.


	21. Chapter 22

**Please finish the chapter before you assume anythingggg! Enjoy :) I don't own anything.**

"Excuse me?" A doctor asks me and I snap my head toward him. "Ally Dawson?" He asks and I frown a little. "Ally Moon." I correct him and he nods. "So sorry Mrs. Moon..." He says and I nod. "Is Austin okay?" I ask and he sighs. "He's should wake up soon but... He's not gonna make it. His heart just isn't strong enough..." He says and I shake my head. "No. That's... That can't be..." I say and I run to his room.

"Austin!" I yell and he gives me a sad smile. "Austin..." I say, tears spilling from my eyes. "Don't worry..." He tells me with his weakening voice and I take a deep breath. "Ally... You'll be fine without me..." He says and I let out a sob. "No I won't. Neither will Ariana. You can't... You can't leave me Austin..." I cry and plead but he shakes his head. "I promise you'll be fine..." He says, and I let out a sob. "I'll look over you. I will..." He says and my tears continually spill down my cheeks. "Please Austin!" I scream. I collapse to the ground, breathing heavily. "Austin you promised!" I say and he takes a deep breath, the yelping out in pain. "Don't make this harder on me... I'm not choosing this..." He says and I nod, wiping my tears even though some are still flowing down my cheeks. "Don't make it harder on yourself either... It wasn't your fault. I was s-stupid..." His voice quieting to a whisper. "At least... At least say goodbye to Ari..." I say and he sighs. "How l-long?" He asks me and my eyes widen. I never told them.

"I'll make a v-video... I don't know if I can... Last that l-long..." He says and I swallow the lump in my throat, nodding and grabbing my phone. "I'm sorry A-Ar that this is the way I'm s-saying goodbye..." He says, fumbling a little as he speaks. "But I love you and I w-want you to know that I'll always be with you..." I let out more sobs and he looks at me with sad eyes. "I love you..." He says and looks down. "I love you, Aust, Dez, Trish... My cousins..." He trails off and a tear slips out of his eye. "Mom and Dad..." He says and I give him a sad smile. "I'm sorry Ally..." He says and I grab his hand. "I love you..." He says and I collapse onto the seat once again. "I love you too..." I say. He gives me a heartwarming smile before his eyes flutter shut and his heart monitor stops, making a long beep. I scream and thrash around until a doctor comes in, telling me that they have to take Austin out. I press my lips against his once more time, a tear slipping down onto his face. "Ally..." I hear and I look at him in confusion. "Austin?" I ask but nothing happens. I just hear his voice again and again. "Ally... Ally... Ally!" He shouts.

I shoot up from my chair I fell asleep on, gasping for air. It was a dream... Just a dream... "Are you okay?" Austin asks in a strained voice. "Oh my gosh, Austin!" I scream and press my lips against his. My breaths speed up and I pull away from him. "Never leave me Austin." I say, kissing him again. "I can't live-" I kiss him again before finishing. "without you." I press my lips against his one last time before he takes a deep breath. "What happened?" He asks and I kiss him again. I pull back embarrassed, biting my lip. "Sorry..." I say and he smiles at me but groans in pain. "I wasn't complaining..." He said and I smile, gently placing one more kiss on his lips. "You taste a lot like..." He trails off but his eyes widen. "Pancakes!" He screams and I laugh. "Sorry, I got hungry..." I say and he laughs. "C'mere..." He says in a raspy voice and I lean down to kiss him. "Mmm... Pancakes..." He moans and I pull away, sighing.

"So what was that about...?" He asks and a tear comes into my eye. "Bad dream. We'll talk about that later... How are you feeling?" I ask and he squeezes his eyes shut. "If you want the truth... Pretty c*****..." He says and I nod. "Do you want me to get a nurse or something?" I ask and he shakes his head, then groans in pain. "Stop moving..." I whisper and he nods, groaning again. "Austin..." I say and he sighs, looking at me with sad eyes. "I saw what happened..." I tell him and he swallows hard. "I know... Did you let Ari see it?" He asks and I let out a sob. "It was horrible... When you left... She asked me why you left. She was sobbing for hours and I thought you were sending a video to explain so she locked herself in her room to watch it... She was screaming so loud..." I look over to see Austin crying as well as me. "I'd hug you but I can't really move..." He says with a sad laugh and I nod, understanding. "You should call her..." I say and he nods, biting his lip... I can tell he's in pain. I dial Trish's phone number and she answers. "Where are you? Ari keeps asking for Austin..." She says, tears in her voice and I nod even though she can't see me. "He's in pain, and he's hurt but he's breathing and awake." I say and she lets out a shaky sigh if relief. "Can he talk to Ari?" I ask and I hear her talk to Ari for a second before handing her the phone. I put the phone on speaker and her sobs and cries blast through the speaker. "I ma-made daddy die..." She says and I feel my heart break. "I made h-him weave. I sorry mommy. I so so sorry." She breaks into more sobs and I try to stop her, trying to tell her that he's okay.

"Baby girl..." He says and Ari immediately stops speaking. "I'm fine Princess, just a little hurt baby... You can see me if Auntie Trish will drive you to the hospital..." She says, pretty much whispering. "Auntie Tishy! Pwease take me to see daddy!" She screams and they speak for a few minutes before she goes to talk to Austin. "Tishy is gon' take me!" She all but yells and Austin and I laugh. "Love you baby..." He says and she hangs up the phone.

"We have to talk..." I say and he smiles a little. "You said that the last few times I've been in here..." He says, looking down at his hands. "I didn't do anything this time though so..." He trails off, now looking up at my face with curious eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me..." I whisper and he looks even more confused than before. "Why do you think I'll ever leave you?" He asks, turning his head slowly to relieve pain. "You walked out on me Austin... I just..." I trail off but my eyes widen and I pull my hand from his as I stand up. "Are you okay?" He asks in all seriousness and I almost laugh... Almost. "When you left me... It was the worst feeling I've ever felt..." I say and I see guilt in his eyes, making me start to cry. "I've walked alway from you so many times..." I choke out, backing away from his hand he put toward me. I look him in the eyes and I feel anger build inside of me. "Why do you stay with me for God's sake?!" I scream and I begin to silent his protests. "All I have ever done is hurt you! I don't get it Austin! You can have anyone you want. Why me?!" ask, screaming. He looks into my eyes and I see anger build in his too. "Because I love you God d*** it! Because I f****** love you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't have any other explanation except the fact that you are perfect*." He tells me and I collapse onto floor, crying.

"Why are we always fighting Austin?" I ask him and he shrugs, squeezing his eyes in pain. "Maybe we should..." I start and his head snaps toward me, making him yell out in pain which makes me cry even harder than before. "Take a break..." I whisper as quiet as possible but I knew he heard me by the face he was making. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asks and I sigh. "I'm doing it _for_ us Austin." I tell him with a sigh. "Ever since we told everyone about our relationship... We've had the pressure on us to be a perfect couple... Maybe if we weren't a couple..." I trail off and he thinks about it for a minute. He looks up at me with a smirk on his face. "Or we can _say_ we broke up..." He says and I smile. "Then the pressures gone and we are as happy as before..." I say and I walk up to his bed and grab his hand. I reach down and kiss his lips gently.

We jump apart when Ari and Trish run into the room. "Daddy!" Ari screams jumping on top of him. I see him silently groan for a minute before looking at her frowning face. "You okay daddy?" She asks and he nods. "Yeah Princess, I'll be better before you know it..." He tells her and she squeals in delight, happy once again.

"Trish I need to talk to you..." I say, winking at Austin and he nods, letting me it's okay to do it. "What's up?" She asks and I sigh, trying to make it look like I'm upset. "Austin and I broke up..." I say and she gasps. "Oh my gosh... Why? What's gonna happen with Ari? Are you okay? Is he okay?" She asks and I shake my head. "We're just taking a break. I guess... I guess the pressure got to us." I tell her and she nods, hugging me. "I think that you guys are gonna be back together in a week though... You guys are so in love..." She trails off and then she pulls away from me. "Okay, no tears, depressed faces... Are you sure you broke up?" She asks suspiciously and I sigh. "Am I really that bad at acting?" I ask and she laughs. "Wouldn't you miss kissing,  
hugging, holding hands in public? Wouldn't you miss being called Mrs. Moon? Or what about the wedding?" She asks and I sigh. I would miss that but... We are literally always fighting. "I guess, we didn't really talk it through..." I say and she nods, walking into his room.

"It didn't work..." I say and he lets out a small laugh, careful not to hurt himself. "That bad of an actress, huh..." He says and I gasp, putting a hand over my chest. "That is not why! It's because we looked too happy and we're so in love that we'd be bak together in a week." I tell him and he shrugs a little. "Can't argue with that one..." He says and I laugh with him. Dez walks in with Aust and we talk about a bunch of random things. We laugh and smile, occasionally a touchy subject such as details to what happened, or he is experiencing slight discomfort or pain. Other than that, it's just like old times. it hasn't been like this in three years.


	22. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took forever to update! It too me so long to write this chapter! so sorry. I don't own anything!**

Austin's POV  
Three weeks later

"Ar, what letter is this?" I ask her, holding up a little card with the letter m on it. I'm in the hospital and Ally just went to shower, she'll be back soon. I'm doing one of the things they told me to help Ari with her dyslexia. "M..." She says and then tilts her head. "No no! It's w." She changes her mind, then sighs. "I don't know..." She tells me and I sigh too. I feel bad because I know exactly how it feels. Her speech has improved a little though. She pronounces all the letters correctly and she can sing the alphabet song but she has a hard time figuring the letters out on paper.

"It was m.." I say and she groans quietly. "I'll be right back daddy..." She says, tears filling her eyes and then jogging into the bathroom that's in my room. I see Ally walk in but I shush her quickly so I can hear Ariana. I hear her small cries of frustration. "What happened?" Ally whispers and I lift up the card. She quickly understands, nodding an we both listen to her again. "I'm so stupid..." She tells herself and I lean back, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the same exact way she does not. I still feel that way especially when I'm with Ally.

Ally gets up and knocks on the door. "Ar, sweety... We have to talk to you..." She says and I hear her sniffle and then open the door with red puffy eyes. "Yes?" She asks, trying to cover up that she was crying. "Ari, I have the same thing as you..." I say and her head tilts to the side. "We both have something called dyslexia..." I say and she looks at me. "Dys...lex...ia?" She asks and I nod. "That means that reading is much harder for us. It's not because you're not smart baby... You are, your brain just mixes up things. It's not your fault." I tell her and she takes a deep breath, thinking for a minute. "So, I am smart?" She asks and I nod. "Very smart..." I say and she smiles, then sighs. "Let's try again daddy..." She says sitting on the bed and I nod, lifting up another card...

Line break

It's been a week since we told Ari about her dyslexia and she seems to be taking things slower now and trying to go as fast as the others. I get out today! I have a cast on one leg and my other leg is wrapped from the shot. I have bandages on my neck, face, chest and pretty much everywhere. Even around my head. I have a sling on my right arm because I overextended my elbow. I refuse to sit in a wheelchair so I'll be on one crutch, hopping with the leg the cast is on. "Daddy?" She asks and I look down at her standing form. "Will you carry me?" She asks and I smile, then raise my eyebrows at her. "Please?" She adds on and I nod. I lean my crutch against the wall and lift her up with my good arm and then place her on my shoulders. I then grab my crutch and walk out the door, ready to go home.

Line break

"Where's mommy?" She asks when I walk into the apartment and I shrug. "Alls?" I call out and I hear noises from the bathroom. I hear her sniffling and then a minute later, she comes out with her long sleeve shirt on, smiling widely at me. "Oh my gosh..." She says and I laugh, pulling her in for a hug. I pull back, looking into her eyes, noticing that they're bloodshot. "Were you crying?" I ask and she shakes her head quickly, refusing to look into my eyes. "We'll talk later..." I say and she sighs, sitting down on the couch. "You know I love you, right?" She asks and I laugh. "Hmm... I've never heard you say that before..." I say sarcastically and she laughs a little with me.

"Can we play a game?" Ari asks and I look over at Ally, shrugging and nodding. "Let's play jeopardy..." Ally says, grabbing the flashcards we made for Ari. They have simple words, like cat or dog, numbers one through twenty and all the letters. Ally begins to explain the game to Ari and she seems very excited. She's pointing at the cards one by one and eventually, Ari stops for a minute, looking at Ally with a confused look. "What's wrong?" Ally asks her and she tilts her head. "What's on your arm mommy?" She asks and Ally grabs her sleeves, pulling them over her wrists quickly. She looks up at me guiltily but I don't get it. What was on her wrist?

"Austin..." She says and I look up into her eyes. "What's on your wrists?" I ask her and she sighs. She lifts up her sleeves and shows me the cuts and scars. I feel my eyes widen and I jump out of my chair. "Ally!" I scream and she gets up too. "You can't... Y-you..." I stutter and start breathing faster. "No... You l-lied to me. You told me you stopped!" I scream and she tries to calm me down. "Stop. Stop! Stop Ally!" I yell at her and grab my head with my hands. I yank my hair and sat down, trying to control my breathing. "Austin. Calm down. Breath..." She says and I realize that I'm hyperventilating. I put my head in between my knees and start to cry. Ally sits beside me and lifts my head up. "Austin, breath..." She says and I take a deep breath, her kissing my lips.

"Why...?" I ask and she sighs, turning from my stare. "I..." She trails off, biting her lip. "Daddy? What's going on?" Ari cuts in and I snap my head toward her. "Are you guys okay?" She asks and I nod. "Everything's fine baby." I tell her and she nods, going into her room. "Ally... You s-said you'd stop. Y-you told me you've d-done it _one_ time..." I sob out and I see tears fall from her eyes. "I know Austin, I know but..." She trails off and I sigh, standing up, grabbing my crutch and walking into the bathroom.

I pull the cabinets open in anger and search for a blade of some sort. Eventually I find it and rip the razor from the cabinet. I stare at it for a long minute before I drag it hard against my skin. I hear Ally banging on the door but I ignore her. I do it again and again until I can breath correctly. I sit on the ground, thinking. About everything. How I was attacked, Ari's dyslexia, Ally cutting herself, me cutting myself again...

I hear the door open, followed by a gasp but it's not who I thought it was going to be. "Daddy?" She asks, her head tilted in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asks and I sigh, standing up to grab my crutch. "What's on your arm daddy?" She keeps bombarding me with questions. "You're bleeding daddy..." She tells me and I nod, looking down at her. She continues to stare at my cuts. I go out into the living room where Ally is sitting on the couch. "Austin..." She gets up and walks toward me. I shake my head. "Talk to me..." She pleads and I stare her. "Please Austin..." She says and I turn away from her. "Then I'll talk..." She says and I nod.

"When's the last time you were happy? Was that all some kind of joke when you _were_ happy? Just trying to make it easier for the both of us?" She asks and she started getting louder. "When's the last time we wrote a song together? When's the last time you sang? It's been a while Austin." She says and I look down at her, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Look. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be cutting. You wouldn't be hurt. And... You're not talking... Maybe it'd be best if we really did take a break..." She says and my eyes widen. "Ally..." I say and she shakes her head. "We _could_ be friends and partners... I just... We're both hurting when we shouldn't be." She says and I swallow the lump in my throat. "Maybe if we forgot about each other completely..." She says and I squeeze my eyes shut then open them. "If that's r-really what you want... Then I'll go..." I say and she nods. I head into our room and grab a bunch of my stuff. I stuff it all in a bag, not really caring what I threw in. The last thing I take is a picture of me, Ally and Ari together. We're sitting in the living room, laughing and smiling together. It's been a while... I stuff that in my bag and take a deep breath, walking out of the room. I walk into Ari's room and she's sleeping. I have no idea when I'm gonna see her next so I wake her up.

"Ari..." I whisper and she groans, turning around to face me. "I've gotta go sweety..." I say and her eyes pop open. "You're leaving?" She questions and I nod. "I'm sorry baby but I have to leave..." She sits up straight and starts yelling. "Daddy, no! You promised daddy! You promised you'd stay with me!" I sigh, tears coming down my face and hers. "Ari, I don't have a choice... I promise I'll try to see you again." I say and she nods, kissing my cheek. I can feel her tears. "I love you..." She sobs out and I pull her in for a hug. "To the moon and back..." I say and she cries a little harder. "Don't forget about me..." She whines and I squeeze her a little tighter. "Never." I whisper and she nods, pulling from the hug. "Bye Ar..." I say, walking out the door with my crutch.

"Here..." She says and hands me her phone. "Delete anything that has to do with yourself..." She says and I look at her, puzzled. "Really?" I whisper and she lets out a cry but nods anyway. I hand her my phone. "Don't delete pictures please. It's the last memories I'm gonna have of Ari." I say and she nods.

I go through her phone, deleting everything about me. My contact, blocking my twitter, Instagram, Facebook. Anything. She told me to delete the pictures too but I send them to my phone before deleting them. "If you're going to throw out pictures, I'll take them..." I say and she nods. "I'll let you know by tomorrow." She says and I nod. I delete all of my songs from her phone and then hand it back to her. "I'll talk to Jimmy on my way..." She nods, takin her ring off and placing it in my hand.

"I'm sorry Austin..." She says and I shake my head, letting her know that it's fine. I take a deep breath, closing the door to the apartment behind me.

D*** it! I knew that it would end this way when she mentioned it in the hospital. I knock on Dez and Trish's door before I leave completely. Trish answers, smiling at me and then instantly frowning as she sees the blood up and down my arm and the dry tears on my face. "Austin, what happened?" She asks, trying not push for information. "Ally and I..." I trail off and she nods, looking at me with sad eyes. "I just... Wanted to say goodbye because she told me it'd be best if we just... Forgot about each other completely..." I say and a tear falls from her eye. "So I won't see you for awhile then..." She says and I sigh, trying to give her a hug without hurting myself but at this point I don't really care.

"Can I speak to Dez?" She nods, letting out a sob. He walks up to me and looks at me with confusion. "She wants to forget me completely..." I whisper and a tear falls from my eye again as I wipe it away angrily. "So I'm leaving." I tell him sternly and he lets out a frustrated sigh, putting a hand through his hair. He screams at me. "You can leave! I need to know if you're okay! I need you Austin! You-you-" I cut him off. "I'm staying in Miami. I'll call you everyday but I can't stay here..." He nods and we do our handshake. "Ally's cutting herself." I blurt out and his eyes widen. "Get her to stop. _Please_." He nods, wiping a tear of his own. "I don't know when I'll see you next but... See you around." I say and I nod. "Bye.." I walk away, closing my eyes, trying not to cry. _Again_.

I groan in frustration and call a hotel. They have a few open rooms that I can have for a while. I get in my car, pulling out and going to Jimmy's house. I knock on the door and he smiles when he sees me. "Hello, Austin. How are you?" He asks, obviously not noticing my tears and cuts in the dark. "Horrible. I have to talk to you about Ally." I say and he looks at me, puzzled but nods for me to continue. "Well... She told me it'd be best if... If we completely erased each other from out memories..." I say, crying harder and he shakes his head. "But the contract is for the both of you. You have to perform together." He says and I shake my head. "It's against the contract. Unless one of you quits, I'm sorry. Neither of you can perform alone." He says and I take a deep breath. As long as I've lost _almost_ everything, let's loose the last thing I need. "Then I quit." I say and he sighs in frustration. "Would you let Ally know when to come by the studio?" I ask and he nods. "Feel better Austin." He says and I sigh. "Thank you. Goodbye Jimmy." I say, walking off of his porch.

I speed off to the hotel and have to stop by the gas station. I go inside and get greeted by a girl, around her twenties. "Can I have forty regular?" She nods, taking the money. I look around her, biting my lip. "Can I have a pack of cigarettes?" I ask and she turns around, grabbing a pack and placing them on the counter. "ID please." She says and I hand her my license. "Oh my gosh! You're Austin Moon!" She screeches, finally looking up at me. "Yes. Can I buy a lighter too?" I ask and she pulls one from behind the cash register. I hand her the money and she smiles at me. "Thank you." I tell her shocked form before walking outside to put the gas in my car. I sigh, getting in and drive off.

Once I get there, I sit in the parking lot to grab a cigarette and the lighter. I light the cigarette and put it my mouth, inhaling deeply. I cough violently for a minute before looking at the cigarette. I shrug my shoulders, putting it in my mouth again. This one wasn't as bad. It was actually kinda nice. I do it again, not coughing at all this time. I sigh, feeling a little relieved. When I'm done, I go inside of the hotel and pay for my room, which I got with a balcony so I can smoke.

When I get upstairs, I grab a knife, the cigarettes and the lighter before walking outside. I light a cigarette, putting it into my mouth and then grabbing the knife and cutting my arm violently a few times. I stare at the lighter and then shrug. I grab it and click it on, putting it up to my neck. I leave it there for a minute, flinching after a minute but leave it there anyway. I close my eyes, biting my lip in pain. This hurts way more than cutting. I pull the lighter away and grab my phone, looking at the burn. It's a dark red hole, right on my neck. I put the cigarette out and walk inside, sitting on the couch.

I start thinking for a minute, not knowing what to do anymore. The pain, thinking about... Ally... Is too much to... Stop Austin. Stop. I groan. I look through my contacts on my phone, stopping at one name in particular. He was my 'friend' in high school. He sold drugs to anyone who could pay. I tried it once. It was horrible. Maybe... Maybe he still sells them. I ponder it for a minute before clicking his contact. "Hello?" A man asks into the phone and I take a deep breath. "Do you still sell those drugs?" I ask and I hear him laugh. "Of course." He says and I bite my lip. "Can I... Buy some?" I ask and he rummages through some things. "What do you want?" He asks and I think about Ally. What she would think of me. _Stop Austin_. She's not with me. I don't care. "Anything to take the pain away but won't like, kill me." I say and he laughs. "Okay, I've got a few things. Stop by this address tomorrow with a hundred bucks and I'll give it to you." He says and I write down the address. "Great."

Line Break

"Austin Moon, I'm surprised." The man tells me as he stares at me. "Don't be." I say and he shrugs. "Well, here. This won't kill you, it makes the pain go away. You just smoke it like a regular cigarette. This is just a sample so you'll need more in about a week if you're still doing it by then." He tells me and I nod. "Okay, great to see you again Matt." I say, handing him the money. "No problem. I'll see you next week..." He trails off and I nod, getting in my car.

As soon as I get in my room, I grab one of the cigarette like things and light it, putting it in my mouth. I breath it in, coughing a little and then stumbling back. "Woah..." I say looking around the room and then I smirk to myself. Finally. Something that makes me oblivious to the world! I breathe in again and again until it's almost completely gone. I grab the lighter once it's gone and put in to me neck. I groan in pain pulling it away. That stupid thing Matt gave me wasn't enough. Maybe it made me a little oblivious of things but not enough.

I grab a regular cigarette and the lighter and put it in my pocket. I jog down the stairs, almost tripping at the bottom. "S***..." I say. Maybe I'm not 'well' enough to drive yet. What the h*** was* that c*** that Matt gave me? I shrug and walk out the door, walking to the liquor store. "Austin Moon?" The man instantly asks and I shrug, nodding. "Can I get... Um..." I stutter, having trouble with coherency. "The strongest t-thing you h-have..." I say, tripping over my feet a little. "Vodka?" He asks and I shrug. I've never drank before. Ally always told me not to. Ally... "Yeah... Can I have t-two of those and like... A six p-pack? Oh and um, patron." I ask and he nods, grabbing two vodkas and a six pack of beers. I hand him my ID and then the money, walking out. Well, stumbling out.

I drop my crutch, not really caring whether it heals or not and run back to the hotel quickly because it's across the street. I open the bottle of vodka. I drink some of it, and shiver in disgust. I run to the bathroom and throw up. I groan. "F***! That was disgusting..." I shiver again and stay in the bathroom for a minute before walking back out. Not trying that again until I have no other choice. I grab one of the beers and open it. I guzzle that down in a matter of five minutes. I turn around to grab another but fall backwards. Ouch. That hurt. I stand back up, grabbing another can. I guzzle that one down in about ten minutes. Woah... I can't think straight and the walls are spinning around me. I grab a third can and fall to the ground before I can even open it. I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy... How do you open a can again? I fiddle with the top of the can for a minute before I finally open it. I start drinking it and lean my head back against the cabinets in the kitchen.

_Ding_. I look around, confused as to where it's coming from. _Ding_. It comes again. What is it? _Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding_. "What the f***?" I ask out loud, hearing the slur in my voice. I stumble to the couch and find that it's my phone. It's not Ally so I don't care. Ally... I miss her smile already... And her hair... And lips... _D*** it Austin! Stop thinking about her!_ I scold myself and start chugging my third beer. "Ahh..." I sigh and I grab the cigarettes Matt gave me and go outside. I light the cigarette and put it in my mouth.

_Austin, stop it._ I hear a small voice say and I look around. That sounded a lot like Ally's voice_. I love you Austin, please stop_. I put the cigarette in my mouth and start to cry. "No you don't! I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you!" I scream to no one, getting out of my seat, stumbling a bit. The voice doesn't respond and I collapse back into my seat, breathing in the smoke again. When I finish, I put it out and finally black out.

Line break

I haven't even open my eyes yet but I can tell I'm hung over. I remember grabbing the first beer but that's about it. My head is pounding... That's all I can focus on right now. I slowly get up, careful not to fall and walk back inside from the balcony, where I fell asleep. "Where's my phone?" I groan out loud because it won't stop going off. I find it on the couch and I grab it. I look at all the comments. Some of them are about Ally and I's new relationship status. _'Is it splitsville for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?'_ This makes me groan. Why is everything in my life about her. _Because you love her_! A voice screams, which makes me growl in anger.

I scroll through more of my feed. _'Austin Moon smoking?_' Is the headline and there are pictures if me buying the cigarettes and smoking them in my car. I kick the wall in anger and then cripple to the ground in pain because that's the leg I got shot in. D***.

I keep scrolling. _'Austin Moon doing weed.' _I bang my head against the wall as hard as I could without putting another hole in it. Can't I just be left alone? You know what? F*** it. I don't really care anymore. '_Austin Moon: Alcoholic?'_ I stand up and grab the knife. Dragging it across my neck this time. Not my arms. I let the blood drip down into my hand and sigh. It doesn't really do anything anymore. Well, it does but it doesn't fill all of the pain. I remember grabbing the lighter and putting it to my skin, burning yet another hole through my neck. I do this to my face quite a few times, my cheeks, forehead, ears and I do it on my eyelid. I look at my phone one more time. '_Whats wrong with Austin Moon? Is it Ally?_' It asks and I squeeze my my phone. I go to my message and roll my eyes. I completely ignore him, Trish and my cousins. I didn't get any texts from Ally, of course. I'm dead to her. Just as I'm thinking about it, I get a call from her number. Should I answer it? I grab the patron bottle and chug a little down before I answer.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone and I hear Dez's voice come through the speakers. "Austin! Stop your s***!" He screams and I sigh, chugging a little more patron. "I thought i-it was Ally..." I say, slurring my words a little bit. "I gotta go..." I sip some more. "Bye Dez..." I say and hang up the phone before he can even speak. I grab the cigarettes-or weed-and smoke it for a little before getting another call. I answer it quickly and Ally's voice comes through.

"Ally?!" I yell and she sighs. "Austin, please don't do this." She says and  
I sigh. I grab the patron again, chugging some down. "It's over and done." I say and I hear her cry. "Are you really smoking?" She asks in her small voice. I glance into the tiny kitchen and grab the vodka again. I sip a little and make a face. "Yeah..." I say and she sighs. "The alcohol?" She asks and I groan. "Ally, please stop..." I say but I'm slurring a little. Whatever. I drink the vodka again. "Are you seriously doing weed Austin?" She asks and I shrug. "Yep, I've got nothing more to loose Ally. I need something to keep me occupied." I slur to her, leaning on the counter and she lets out a sob. "Tell me what you've done... Please..." She begs and I nod. "I've cut myself, burnt myself, smoked tobacco and weed and drank beer, vodka and patron. That's it. It's not a big deal, really..." I say unconvincingly because of my slurring. "That's it?! Austin! Are you crazy?!" She screeches and I sip again. "I'm not crazy. I'm in love." I say and I hang up.

I groan and call Matt. "Hey Austin." He says and I sigh. "Do you have more it can buy? Not weed. Something else?" I ask and I hear papers shuffling. "Well, I've got a few things. I've got a bunch of tobacco, more weed, marijuana..." He lists off a bunch of things. "I'll take the three, how much is it?" I ask and he does the calculations. "142.52." He says and I nod. "I'll come now." I tell him and he says okay. I sip more of the vodka, it's not as bad anymore, and walk outside, tripping over nothing. I get into my car to drive to Matts. I may be a little drunk, but I'll be fine...

I make it there and back fine. I think I scraped the car against a pole or two but it's okay. It's only a BMW... I grab all the drugs and I pretty much do all the ones he gave me. I broke my phone ran over my phone so... That's gone. These d*** drugs aren't doing anything! It's so annoying! Did I bring my pills? They're antidepressants. I run to the bathroom and check if they're there. They are. I grab a piece of paper and begin to write.

_Hey, it's Austin. If you guys are reading this, I'm hoping I'm dead._

_Well, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Alls, I miss you. I love you. This is why I'm doing it. Drugs aren't helping. I've smoked tobacco, chewed tobacco and I have that powder stuff that you put in your lip or whatever. I've drank patron, regular beer and vodka. I also did weed and marijuana. I've cut myself and burnt myself with a lighter. I've got nothing to live for anymore. I quit singing. I haven't sang in years. I want all of my stuff to go to Ally and Ari. No one mourn on my death. I want this. I need this. I don't want anything else. Dez and Trish, I love you guys too, and Aust. You guys were the best friends anyone could ask for and I'm glad I'll die thinking of you guys. My mom and dad, I love you guys. I know you're not proud that your son is killing himself by overdose but I guess I won't care when I'm dead, will I? Rydel, Rocky, Riker and Ratliff, you guys are awesome. If Ally lets you... I'd like for Ratliff to be Ari's godfather. I don't have much else to say. Only that I love you all. And don't feel guilty because I want this. Don't be sad. I'm not. I'm only sad because I'm still here but I'll be happy again once I'm gone. I'll look over you guys with everything I have. I love you. This is my dying wish. For you guys to be happy without me. I love you all. I love you Ally. I have a separate note for Ari._

_~Austin_

_Ari, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd never you leave you but I've gotta go. I love you to the moon and back. Forever and always. Don't you forget that. Keep this in reminder of me unless you want to forget me. Mommy will explain this to you when you get older. Why I'm leaving. I've always loved you and I always will but it's my time to go. I'll always be watching over you Ar and I'll always be with you. Goodbye Ari._

_~Daddy_

I put the notes in an envelope, putting Ally's address on it. I'm not drunk anymore, I'm sobered up now. I drive there, drop of the mail in front of the door and drive back. I grab my pills and look into the mirror. I take about ten of the pills and swallow them at once. I bend down and start throwing up blood immediately. "S***." I say, throwing up again. I lean my head against the shower and sigh in relief as I black out for the last time.

Ally's POV

I hear a knock on the door. I wipe my eyes free of tears and get the door. "You okay?" Trish asks me and I nod. "This was outside of your door." She says and I take it in confusion. I open it up and begin to read it. "It's from Austin..." I say, and I start to cry. Once I read the whole thing, I'm sobbing, holding my sides. "I have to go!" I scream at Trish and she grabs the note from my hand. "Please watch her." I say and I run to my car. I call the cops. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" A lady asks into the phone and I speed off. "I just got a suicide letter from my fiancé. He's tried to kill himself before so I don't know what to do. He's at the hotel right in Miami." I say all in one breath. "Help is on the way." She says and I hang up, driving faster to the hotel. I sprint to the seat and explain quickly, grabbing the key from the man. I run inside and walk around. I see the drugs and alcohol. I walk into the bathroom and drop to my knees. "Austin!" I scream but he doesn't respond. "Please Austin!" I cry, holding him closer to me. I squeeze him as tight as possible, tears spewing from my eyes. The ambulance burst in with a gurney and take him away. Once again.

Sorry if I got things wrong... I don't even know if those are actual things... Don't do drugs! Do not drink and drive! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
